


Paige's Twin Sister

by ScreamForBecky



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Adventures, Depression, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Kidnapping, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Near Death Experiences, Rape, Rape Recovery, Road Trips, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sibling Bonding, Team Bonding, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Trust Issues, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 52,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamForBecky/pseuds/ScreamForBecky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is OUR house!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

_**Rose's POV** _

I was fuming today. Last week me and Paige was attacked by AJ Lee, Tamina, Aksana, Eva Marie and Layla. I was upset because I got my ass handed to me by Eva. She attacked me while I was down but I took her down with a superkick but was then meet by a superkick by Tamina. Now I know how me and Paige's opponents feel cause those kicks hurt like hell. Anyways me and Paige are currently walking to the Authority's office to ask them about last week. 

"I can't believe those cowards attacked us after a match!" Paige gritted out. And I don't blame her cause I thought AJ would at least have the balls to attack us in front instead of behind. "I know how you feel sis, at least you didn't get super-kicked by Tamina and her man feet." I joked. "I got thrown into a barricade and steel steps!" Paige exclaimed. "I got trapped in the Black Widow! She almost dislocated my shoulder!" I exclaimed. "But we'll get them back" I smirk evilly. "We sure will." Paige says as we laugh together. We stop in front of the Authority's door and knock we hear a small "Come In". So we walk in. Inside are Randy Orton's punk ass, his security team The Shield, and poor Big Show looks like he doesn't want to be here. "Where's Stephanie and Triple H?" Paige asks. "Why do you need to know?" Randy answers rudely. "Because we need to know." Paige answers just as rudely. Randy gets up and makes his way towards us. He gets up in Paige's face and says, "You need watch who your talking to because in a few minutes you and your sister will be on your asses, right boys?" He says as he looks towards The Shield. "Right." Dean says with a smirk on his face. That's my time to come in. "Excuse me Randall, but YOU need to back the hell out of my sister's face before you get hurt." I say viciously. Randy and The Shield laugh. "By who?" Randy asks. "By me." I say as I step towards Randy. Paige steps right next to me and The Shield stands behind Randy. ''I wouldn't do that if I was you babe." Dean says. "You think we're scared of you? We've seen worse then the likes of you 4. Your all pathetic. About to hit women. But it's okay cause we're not your regular women." Paige spits out. "We would never put our hands on beautiful women like you......only if we have to." Seth says as he checks Paige out. "Yeah we would never hurt women.....especially twins." Roman smirks. I look at The Shield in disgust. We all use to be so close but things change when you get here. I miss what I use to have with Dean and I know that Paige misses Seth...but I guess its true when they say the gold can change you. "The fun I could have with you two." Randy says as he reaches out to touch us. "Don't fucking touch us!" I say angrily. "This is why I hate the fucking Authority your all selfish, inconsiderate bastards!" I say.

We all hear the door open. "So that's what you think of the Authority?" We hear a voice say. We turn to see Stephanie and Triple H there. Randy Orton and  The Shield smirk like we're in trouble. And to be honest we kinda are. "You just couldn't keep your thoughts to yourself." Paige whispered angrily. "Since you think that way about the Authority you have a match tonight against a returning diva." Stephanie smirks. "Good Luck." Randy smirks. And I already know that we're in some shit. We walk out the room and make our way to the entrance. "You just couldn't keep your thoughts to yourself could you?!?!" Paige exclaims. "I'm sorry! You know I can't control my mouth when I'm angry." I say. "Well you need to learn! Your always getting us in trouble with your big fucking mouth. Learn to shut it sometimes." Paige yells. "This is what I get for defending you?" I asked as I sniffled. Tears gather in my eyes as I stare at the floor. She was right I couldn't shut my mouth for nothing and it always got us in trouble. "Oohhhh harsh." I hear a voice say. I stay turned around and sniffle quietly while Paige turns around and glares The Shield. "Leave us alone." I hear Paige say. I look up to see Dean in front of me. "Why are you touching me?" I whispered. He grabs my face and I try not to cry in front of him. But a tear escapes my eye and he wipes away and kisses my cheek and whisper "Good Luck." I smile a small smile at him. I hear Seth say "Good Luck" to Paige. And we continue walking to the Gorilla. I keep my head down as we walk. Tears form back as I remembered what she said. And I sniffled quietly. I hear sigh and look over to me. "Rosie?" She says quietly. I start to cry a little and whisper, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to and now you hate me." She laughs. "I could never hate you babe. Your my twin sister. My other freaking half. I was angry and I took it out on you and I'm sorry." "I love you." We say at the same time.

We hear our entrance music hit and we do our entrance. As we make our way down to the ring somebody attacked us from behind. The person threw me into the barricade. The women grabbed Paige. I groan in pain because my lower back is killing me. I get up and glance at this women and she's huge. I swallow my pride and attack her from behind.She turns around and it's......Kharma. Okay, so I'm not understanding why she's coming for us because I thought she had problems with the Bellas. I understand that this is why Stephanie, Randy and The Shield wished us good-luck. Dean, Seth and Roman knew and they didn't even warn us but Dean got the nerve to say good-luck and kiss me on the cheek. Wow. I understand we not close no more but they could've warned us. She grabbed my hair and threw me into the barricade multiple times. I got thrown into the ring post and sent flying over the table. As I'm crawling from behind the table I hear Paige yell for me to watch out but it's to late this big bit...cockroach hit me with a chair and I never felt so much pain in my life. I heard Paige scream my name and try to attack Kharma but I Paige was to weak at the moment she threw my sister in the ring and clothes-lined her and power-bombed her in the middle of the ring. I thought she was leaving but she came for me I asked her why she was doing this and I told that women we never did nothing wrong to her. She ignored me and hit me with her Implant Buster. I was half outta of it as soon as my face hit the mat. I heard the Shield's and thought it couldn't get any worse and then I heard the Authority's music hit. If I could move I would've grabbed a mic and cursed the shit out of Stephanie. I tried to roll out outta the ring but somebody picked me back and threw me in. I opened my eyes and saw it was Dean. I hope he saw the look of betrayal on my face. But he just looked away. Well I see how it is.

_**Nobody's POV** _

It hurt the Shield boys to know they couldn't protect Paige or Rose. They sat backstage looking at the TV waiting for their cue. They're like sisters to them...well to Roman. Roman knows the past between Rose and Dean and Seth and Paige. Seth flinched when he saw Paige get power-bombed. She looked completely out of it. Dean saw Rose crawl out from behind the announce table and saw Kharma leave the ring. Dean thought she was leaving but she went and grabbed Rose and threw in the ring. Dean felt guilty when he heard Rose ask why was she doing this. He saw Kharma set Rose up for the Implant Buster. They all flinched when they saw Rose go done. "They're not moving." Roman says worried. "Time for us to go down boys." Roman said. They all sighed as the doors opened and they went threw the crowd. When the Authority's music hit they felt even more terrible they could've warned the girls but they didn't. Dean saw Rose rolling out the ring but he had to push her back in. She looked at him with a betrayed look on her face but he just looked away. He looked back at her and mouthed "I'm Sorry" she just shook her head at him. Seth wanted to help Paige but he couldn't. She rolled to her side and looked at him angry and sad. "You knew this was gonna happen and you didn't even warn us! Smiled right in my face and wished me good luck and now your gonna attack us?! Wow!" Paige yelled. Seth knew she would be difficult with him from now on because he just ruined all the trust she had for him. "Don't ever come near me ever again." Paige said. "I was starting to think you guys heads wasn't that far up your asses but this changes everything." She whispered. She looked at him and shook her head. All that yelling made Paige dizzy and she lied back on the ground. Randy Orton made his way down the ramp with Big Show behind him. He yelled at The Shield to pick Rose up. They hesitated but they did Rose's eyes were barely open. Randy grabbed her by her face and placed a kiss on her lips and RKO'ed her. He smirked down at her motionless body. Dean stared at Rose with horror and panic written across his face. As Randy made his way to Paige he picked her up and he was playing with her hair he kissed her and she got the same faith as her sister. Seth was fuming, Paige may beat his ass and never speak a word to him again. Randy then looked at Big Show and whispered "Knock 'em out". Dean, Seth and Roman's eyes almost popped outta their heads. You can hear Lawler, JBL and Cole saying this was enough...and it was. Randy picked Rose's motionless body and told Big Show to do it. And Big Show said he wouldn't and then Stephanie came out to threaten Big Show's career and started talking about his family. But then Triple H came out and looked very worried he said that was enough cause Rose and Paige were barely moving. He then told The Shield to take them to the trainer's room. Seth grabbed Paige ran a hair threw her hair and whispered "I'm sorry". Dean picked up Rose and kissed her cheek.

_**Rose's POV** _

I woke up in the trainer's room and set up and everything hurts. I saw Dean holding my hand. I snatched it away from it glared at him. "Don't touch me!" I growled. He sighs. "Rose I'm sorry." He says. ''Why didn't you warn us?" I asked. "Stephanie would've known you knew because you guys would've been looking behind your backs while you were on your way to the ring. She said she would fire us if we said anything." He said. "I trusted you." I told him. "I know and I'm sorry." He said. "Your sorry's don't mean nothing. When you guys got here, you completely ignored us." I told him. "Your ignored me like we never had anything at all and you broke your promise." I said as my voice cracked. "I'm sorry Rose...I really am. I know it was wrong for me to cut you off when I got here. I make mistakes. You out of all people know I made alot of mistakes in my life." Dean says as he looks at me. "But your not one of those mistakes." He said. "Can you give me another chance?" He asked me. "I don't know if I can right now. But we can take it slow right now." I sighed. "Okay." He smiled. I kissed his cheek. I then hop off of the bed thing and leave out the trainer's room to go get me and Saraya's stuff. I knew I lied to myself when I said we can take it slow. Me and Dean never been able to take things slow with each other...we just fall into place.

_**Paige's POV** _

I wake up in the trainer's room. I set up and look around for my sister. And then I noticed Seth was here. So I look at him with a scowl and ask him rudely, "Where's my sister?". "She went to go get y'all stuff." he says. "Okay..you can go now." I said. "Paige I'm so-" "Why'd you let us go out there knowing we were going to get attacked?! You smiled in my face and said good luck but didn't say anything! Wow." I say. "We couldn't say anything or we would've been fired." Seth exclaims. "How would she know if you told us?" I growled. "She has eyes everywhere like literally." He says. "I don't want to see you right now Seth." I say sitting down. "Look Paige I'm so-" I cut him off. "I know your sorry but still we could've been badly injured.'' I say. He sighs and looks down. "I know." He says. "I'll see you later Seth." I say as I walk to the door. I feel bad so I go give him a hug and smile at him. "Bye." I say. ''Bye." He says to me as I walk out the room. I head down to me and Rose's locker room and open the door. I see Rose and jump on her. "I'm so glad your okay." I say as I smiled against her. "Me too." She says. "Did Dean apologize?" I ask. "Yeah. But I told him I need time and we can take things slow." Rose says. I gave her a look. "I know he hurt me and all that shit Paige." Rose says to me. "But I miss him and you know you miss Seth." She says. I sigh. "Alright but I will kill him the next time he hurts you." I say as I pull her into a hug. "Wanna go chill with Foxy and Rosa?" She asked. "Definitely." I said as we walk back to the locker-room. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

_**Paige's POV** _

"I refuse to go out looking like this!" I exclaimed. Lemme explain the situation to you guys. Me and Rose are dying our end's blue and she wants us to walk out of the locker room with the tin-foil in our hair. "Raya pleaseeee. Let people see our natural beauty." She says. "Rose we have tin-foil in our hair and it's almost covering our whole head! We'll look stupid." I deadpanned. So Rosie being the child that always gets her way, punches me in the arm and then runs. I, of course run after her forgetting that I have the tin-foil in my hair. So basically Rose and I are running around the arena looking stupid. We ran into the further part of the arena and now were lost. "Saraya..why the hell do you-you run so fucking fast?" Rose panted. "It's all in the legs babe." I say as I winked at her. "Where the hell are we?" Rose asks. "How am I suppose to know? I ran after you!" I exclaimed. "Damn me and always getting us into these situations." she says to herself. "Yea damn you." I laugh as she glares at me. "Hey I see a locker room. Let's go knock and see if anyone is in there." Rose says. "Who the hell would get a locker room in the creepiest place in the whole arena?" I question. "We would." We hear deep voice says. We turn to see Roman Reigns standing there. "I would like to apologize because of last week.  I'm sorry I couldn't do anything." He says. We smile. "It's okay." Me and Rose say together. Then we turn and look at each and laugh. "Is that like a twin thing?" he asks. "Sorta." Rose shrugs. He laughs and asks "What's up with the hair?". I was confused until I remembered that Rose made me run after with this tin-foil in our hair. "Long story short, I made her run after me with this in our hair after I punched her in the arm." Rose giggles while I glare at her. "Anyways where ya heading off to?" Rose asks Roman. "I was going back to the locker room with the boys." He says. "Ooh can we come?" I ask. "I thought you guys were mad at them?" he questions. "We aren't anymore but we going to say we only forgiven you because you let us do something." I smile. "We're going to say that we had a threesome?" Rose says and I laugh at the expression on Roman's face. "Okay, are you sure?" Roman questions. "Yeah we just want to mess with them." We giggle. Seth and Dean are so easy to mess with its crazy. "Can you carry us there?" I ask him. "Sure but how is that going to work out?" he asks. "I jump in front of you while Rose gets on your back." I explain. "Okay." he says. Rose jumps on his back and I jump on him in the front. I kissed him for along time. "What was that for?!?!" He exclaimed. "We have to may it look like we had all had sex." Rose explains. To be honest I just wanted kiss him because hey I always dreamed of kissing Roman. Then Rose turns his head around to kiss him and they kiss for along time. I clear my throat. They pull back. "What? He's a good kisser." She smiles. "True." I say. "Ladies, Ladies there enough of me to go around please." He says smugly. "Don't flatter yourself." I say as I roll my eyes. "Is everyone ready?" he asks. "Yes sir!" Me and Rose say as we salute him. Then Roman starts walking to the Shield's locker room.

_**Rose's POV** _

Five minutes later, we arrive at the Shield's locker room. "All right is everyone's lips swollen." I asked. While I was hanging onto Roman...I realized this is the stupidest plan me and Paige ever came up with. "Yes." Roman and Paige say. ''All right Roman, do your thing." I say. As I lie my head on his shoulder. "Guys, can you open the door for me?" Roman yells. "Open it yourself!" I hear Seth yell. "I'm a little busy here. Roman yells. "We're not getting up." Dean deadpanned. I laughed. "I'll open it." Paige whispers. She opens the door and Roman barges in with us."What the-". Seth says. As we get off of Roman, Dean looks at all of us. "Why are all your lips swollen?" Dean asks. "Cause we had sex." Paige deadpanned. And I swear I saw a flash of hurt and betrayal flash over Seth and Dean's faces. "W-what?" They both stuttered. "Yeah. Roman's a beast at it-it just felt so good and I'm still seeing stars." I say putting on my dreamy face. "Yeah. I agree with Rose. Roman had me seeing stars so many times and it was just...amazing." Paige says as we lean on Roman as he puts his arms around our waist. "Yeah..you girls were amazing, see you next time?" He asks. "Yeah. Definitely." I say as we lean up to kiss his cheek. I lean up and whisper in his ear, "You know where our locker-room is at." I say to him knowing that Dean and Seth might try and kill him. Me and Paige turn to Dean and Seth with smirks on our faces. "Bye Dean." I say. "Bye Seth." Paige says. We turn and walk out the room.

_**Roman's POV** _

Dean and Seth just stared at me with betrayal written on their faces. "How could you man?" Seth whispered. "I thought we were brothers!" Dean exclaimed. "We are. But you guys messed up and they came to me first and it just happened." I say. "How does something like that just happen?!?!" Dean yells. They take some steps forwards, as I take some backwards. "Because it just does." I say nonchalantly. I have the feeling that I'm about to die so I open the door and start running and I hear them after me. Looks like I'm gonna need their help after all.

** _Paige's POV_ **

"Oh bloody hell!" I hear Rose say. "What happened babe?" I say. "I wanted light blue but I kept it in to long and now it's dark blue." She says as she pouted. "Lemme see how mines look?" I say as I walk into the bathroom. Five minutes later, "Mines came out the way!" I yelled out to her. "Well this is good." Rose says. "How is this good?" I question. "Because you have a match against Nikki Bella tonight, so if her and Brie try to do Twin Magic we can do it also!" She says excitedly. "I like that idea." I say. Me and Rose is about to get undressed when Roman comes busting in. "They're trying to kill me!" He exclaims. "We got you Ro." I say. Dean and Seth bust through the door and me and Rose stand in front of Ro like were his bodyguards. "Can you girls move out the way?" Dean grits out. "Nope." We say together. I turn my head to whisper to Rose "Let's hug them very tightly until Ro is out the door, okay?". She nods. We step cautiously to Dean and Seth and there just watching us carefully. So we open our arms and squeeze them very tightly. "GO! ROMAN! GO!" I yell. Roman sprints out the door and now Seth and Dean are glaring down at us. "You know we didn't sleep with him, right?" Rose says. "It was a joke for what you guys did to us last week." I explained. We let go of them and step back. "We're sorry!" We say in our baby voices. "Hug?" Rose says as we hold our arms out. Dean looks at Rose and steps forward to hug her and she lays her head on his shoulder. I look at Seth make grabby motions towards him. He rolls his eyes but steps forward to hug me. "I'm sorry." I say but he kisses my forehead and hums letting me know he accepts my apology. I pull back and say "We have a match to get ready for." He lets go of me. "Okay. I'll see you later?" He asks. "Yeah." I say. "Come on Rose. Let's get ready." I say. She pulls back from Dean and kisses his cheek and says later to him. As the boys head for the door I call and say, "Don't forget to apologize to Roman!" "Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. Later babes." Dean says. "I'm not your babe!" I yell to after Dean.

_**Nobody's POV** _

As the girls wait for the Bella's to hurry up and do their entrance. They start talking. "Pay attention to see when Brie rolls towards Nikki then I'll come rolling towards you and we give them their own dose of Twin Magic. And don't get caught in the roll-up pin." Paige tells Rose. "Okay gotcha sis." Rose kisses her sister's cheek and exits towards the outside of the ring. Towards the first few minutes of the match Brie and Rose tried to pull a Twin Magic but the referee caught both of them and told them to get back out. Rose took out Nikki when she distracted Paige and caused her to get attacked from behind by Brie. While Brie was recovering Paige rolled out the ring and Nikki and the ref was checking on Brie. So Rose took it upon herself to lie next to Paige and act hurt. When Brie got up and stumbled to the ropes, she saw Rose and Paige on the floor. She called the ref and started complaining. "Looks like Brie is getting a dose of her own medicine." The King laughs. Brie yells "Oh this is real funny!" and goes to figure out which one is Paige. She mistakenly took Rose and when Brie knocked Rose down, Rose pretended to be hurt. Brie then started to do the loser-sign to her and Rose hates when she does that so she does a kip-up and hits Brie in the face.  She grabs her by her hair and whispers in here ear "Wrong twin" she turn hits Brie with the superkick and does the scream. She then picks Brie up and does the Cradle DDT on her to get the win. At the end of the match both twins are standing in the ring while the Bellas are glaring at them from the ramp. "Brie I think you grabbed Rose by accident." Paige says as she smirks. "Looks like the Bellas finally got a taste of-" Rose and Paige both say "Twin Magic" at the same time laughing at the Bellas as the crowd cheers. Paige grabs Rose's hand and twirls her around hugs her from behind then presses a kiss to her sisters cheek.

_**~Backstage Interview ~** _

"Excuse me! Excuse me. Paige and Rose?" Renee Young calls out to the twins. Rose never liked her cause she had a record for flirting with other Divas men. She heard she's been trying to flirt with Dean. And nobody flirts or goes near Dean while she's around. "What Renee?" Rose spits. Paige looked at her twin confused on why her mood just changed. "How did it feel to get a little Twin Magic revenge on the Bella's?" Renee asks. "It felt great to finally give the Bella's a little taste of their own medicine." Paige says. "That-that victory out there was for all the past and present divas who got caught up in Twin Magic." Rose pants out. "Me and Rose are tired of witnessing the Bella's cheating to win a match. Now they know how it feels. The Bella's need to recognize that there not the only twins here now. Just because they were here before us doesn't mean that they can't replaced by WWE's resident trouble-making twins." Paige speaks. "Renee do me a favor and tell the Bella's we'll be looking forward to that re-match." Rose says as they walk away. Paige stops Rose and asks her, "What was that back there?" "What was what?" Rose asks confused. "When Renee came you got all snappy and feisty with her...what's up with that?" Paige asks. "I heard she's been flirting with Dean. I don't want her anywhere Dean. Dean is mine." Rose says. "Aww you still like Ambrose." Paige teases. "And you still like Seth." Rose teases back, pinching her sisters cheeks. Paige glares at her and slaps her hand away. "Come let's go get dressed and get some food." Rose says. She links arms with her sister and they skipped down the hall not having a care in the world. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

_**Paige's POV** _

"What the actual fuck?!" I screamed. I was very upset over this. "What happened?" Rose asked. "Freaking interview the Bellas did!" I gritted out. "Lemme see." Rose said.

_**~Bella's Interview~** _

"Nikki, Brie we interviewed Paige and Rose last Monday and they said that you two need to recognize your not the only set of twins in this place and it's about time you realized your about be replaced. How do you feel about that?" Renee asked. "Renee, I think Paige and Rose are just jealous that me and Brie have more fame then them. I mean me and Brie were Divas Champions, they weren't. Me and Brie has worked Red Carpets and have been in movies and covers of magazines then them. Basically, me and Brie are carrying this Divas division." Nikki says. "How do you feel about your own move being used against you?" Renee asks. "Me and Nikki basically feel that Paige and Rose want to be like us. I mean who doesn't. And I believe that there just using our moves to get more attention. But no one disses the Bella Twins." Brie says. "We'll see them in our 10 man inter-gender tag-team match." Nikki says. "I don't think they'll like who their partners are, but I know we do." Brie smirks.

_**~End of Interview~** _

"Who do you think our partners are?" Rose asks. "I don't know, but The Wyatt's have been kind of watching me." I say. "Me too! When I was walking to our locker room I was walking pass them and they was just staring at me." Rose agrees. "Watch out for them babe." I tell her. Rose's phone gets a ding. "Lemme see who that is." Rose says and gets up to grab her phone. "It's from Stephanie." she says. "Ugh! What the hell does she wants?" I ask. "Tonight's match is The Bellas and The Shield vs The Wyatt's and Rose and Paige." Rose says in disbelief.  "You have to be kidding me." I yell. "Nope. Look read it." Rose says, as she shows me her phone. "She knows we dislike the Wyatt's cause I reported them to her and she said "I'll take care of it" it's like she giving us right to them!" I say angrily. Someone knocks at the door. "I'll get it." Rose says as she runs to the door. "May I help y-." She says but she stops. "Rose who is it?" I ask. But then I look and it's the freaking Wyatt's. I guess when you talk about them they show up. Where's the Bellas? "What do you want?" I ask. "I just wanted to tell you that Sister Abigail is looking forward to our match this evening ladies." Bray said. _Who the hell is even Sister Abigail. To be honest I don't really care_. "Why are you knocking on our door?" Rose asks. "We wanted to see our tag team partners before the match. Is that a problem?" Bray smiles. _This guy really gives me the creeps._ "It is a problem because you've been stalking us for the past week and we want to know why!" I yell. "Ah. You must be Paige always so outspoken, beautiful, dangerous and a force within the ring. I understand why Seth is so smitten with you. Always speaking your mind and never lets anyone cross you or your family." Bray smiles. _How the hell did he know I was Paige? And how does he know about me and Seth?!_ "Which brings me to Rose. Such a beauty. Second born between you two. Always so quiet, smart, powerful. Been through so much in so little time but yet she falls for a crazy, unstabled man. The boys must adore you two beauties." He says as he smiles and touches me and Rose's hair. "But can they save you?" He smiles creepily. "RUN!" He whispers to us and walks down the hallway with his groupies behind him laughing. We just stand there frozen. We hear the door next to us open and we look and see Roman, Dean and Seth. The look on our faces have them looking very worried. They make their way over to us but we slam the door shut. "Maybe we should get ready." Rose says uneasily. "Yeah we should." I say.

~At the arena~

Me and Rose walk into the arena with our bags. "Maybe we should keep an eye out for them." Rose states. "Yeah we should." I say. "Keep an eye out for who?" A voice questions. We turn and see Roman standing there. "An eye out for The Bellas." Rose states. Roman raises his eyebrows unimpressed. "You guys are keeping an eye out for the Bellas?" Roman asks confusedly. "Yeah look there they go, bye." I say. Roman turns around to look but the Bellas are no where to be found when he looks back the twins are gone. His only question is "What the hell is going on here?" He asks himself.

Rose and were dressed in there attire for tonight. Someone knock's on the door. They both freeze. "What if it's them again?" Rose whispers. "Who is it?" Paige asks nervously. "It's us." Seth's voice sounds through the door. "Seth." Paige says excitedly and opens the door to hug Seth. "I missed you." She whispers into his neck. "Missed you too." He says. "Dean." Paige hears her sister say. She sees her jump on Dean. The boys but them down. "Okay, what's going on with you two?" Dean asks. We look each other nervously. "What do you mean?" Rose asks nervously. _She just has to show her nervousness._ I sigh and rub my forehead. "We might as well just tell them." I say. "Okay so you understand we have a match later on?" Rose says. They nod. "Were in it." Rose says. "We're going up against you guys." Dean says worried. "No your teaming up with the Bellas to face us and the Wyatt's." I say bitterly. "You guys are teaming up with The Wyatt's?!" Roman screams loudly. "Shush! Roman." Rose says. "So this morning when we had just got the text from Stephanie about the match we heard a knock. So Rose went to answer it and they were at the door so I asked them what did they want and he said Sister Abigail is looking forward to our match and other shit. And then he started saying things about us in a creepily way and then he said he understand why Dean and Seth are so "smitten" with us. Then he touched our hair and said can you guys save us then he leaned in and whispered for us to run." I say scared. "How did he know about you four anyways?" Roman asks. "I think he's watching me and Paige, Rome. This guy and his "family" gives me the creeps. I think he let his gimmick get to his head." Rose says. "I will knock his teeth down his throat if he touches Rose." Dean says protectively. "Wow it likes I'm not even here. I say as I glare at Dean. "I'm pretty sure Seth has your back Paige but if he doesn't I got it babe." Rose says as she kisses my cheek. "Ew. Dean germs." I say as I wipe my cheek. "Shut up." Rose says as she glares at me. "You guys don't really think you can take on the Wyatt's do you?" Seth asks. "Do you think we can't?" I say offended. _I bet he thinks this because we're women. But I told him before we're not your regular women._ "No. Babe I just don't want ya'll to get hurt." He says as he kisses my cheek. _OMG. He called me babe and kissed my cheek. I love Jesus._ "We'll break our gimmick to save you guys." Roman says. "Thanks. But I think we can take care of ourselves Rome." Rose says. "Alright. We'll see you in the ring, later babes." Dean says as they leave the room. ''This gonna be a long night." I sigh. "I have an idea." Rose says. "How about we say a little words to the Bellas before our match?" She suggests. "I like that idea." I say. "Ready babe?" Rose asks. "Ready." I say as we walk out the room.  
  
  
 _ **Nobody's POV  
**_  
 _ **~Match~  
**_  
After Lillian introduces The Bellas, The Shield and Wyatt's it was Paige and Rose's turn. "Introducing last from Norwich, England weighing 120 lb, Paige and Rose. The crowd goes wild. As the music stops Paige speaks first "So we have a little things to the Bella Twins." "Why the hell would we be jealous of two Botox injected, Hollywood rejects, attention seeking twins?" The crowd ooh's. "You two sound so full of yourselves saying that we're jealous of the fame you have, the attention you get, the money you make, the red carpets you walk...WHAT?'' Paige asks confused. "We didn't come to the WWE for ANY of that. And it's 'bout time someone breaks it to the Bellas. You don't get to the top of this business by sleeping your way to the top, walking red carpets, being attention seekers, saying that you have your own TV show when reality the TV show belongs to the rest of the girls as much as it does to you two." Rose says. "The way you get to the top of the company is by working your ass off, making a few injuries along the way, getting back up if you get knocked down and getting respected by these people and the people backstage." Rose says. "Nobody really cares if your on the cover of magazines all your doing is being eye candy for man and you must really like it. And you say you guys carry the divas division? NO WAY IN HELL. You guys are like bringing it down with you little booty shakes which I don't know why you do cause you have no asses at all." Paige smiles as the crowds laughs. "Every diva in the locker room, love us or hate respect us because we're real. We don't let people take what's ours and we sure don't let people try to screw the divas division that every past or present diva worked or is working so hard to bring up." Rose says. "I mean you guys smile in some of the divas faces like you like them but you really don't you have to be real girls." Paige says. "Yeah, I mean you guys are as fake as Nikki's boobs." The crowd ooh's. Dean held back his laugh as Nikki glared at him. "Oops. I didn't mean to say that." Rose says. "I mean what kind of friends are you after you beat one of your so called "friends" you stand over them and put up the loser sign." Paige says. "And then you said that we wanted to use your moves for attention? We could care less if these people liked us or not because we're not here for the people. We're here to be the best we can be and to make a name for ourselves. We only used Twin Magic so you could get a taste of your own medicine but that just didn't shut up two up." Rose says. "I mean we might not be champions but at least we didn't hold a title for a week, isn't that right Nikki?" Paige says. The crowd ooh'ed. "But what we're trying to tell you is that we don't care what you have Bellas. We just want you know your not better then every other diva who worked there asses off to get here. Because your not everytime you come out here and say you are, your just proving to the whole world that your not." Rose says. "PIPEBOMB!" Rose and Paige says as they copy CM Punk. The Bellas were steaming and could not wait to get there hands on Rose or Paige.   
  
Paige started the match off with Nikki. While Paige was wrestling Luke kept touching Rose and Dean didn't like it at ALL. When he got in the ring with him he was very upset and his anger soon lead him to get hype to much and Luke took control. When Rose was tagged in she was flying everywhere. Rose is more of a high flyer and Paige is more technical and a little high flyer, but not so much. Rose tagged in Luke when Seth came in, she didn't want to but she had to. When Nikki tried to get involved Rose handled her. Rose turned around to go back to stand on the apron when she got hit by a accidental big boot by Harper. The referee had no choice but to ring the bell. Paige sprung out of the apron and in to the ring to check on her sister. "ROSE! ROSE! ARE YOU OKAY? ROSIE, CAN YOU HEAR ME?!?" Paige scream. She looks at Dean then Seth then Roman. Then she gets all up in Harper's face. "You did this to my sister?! YOU KICKED HER IN THE FACE! YOU MONSTER!" Paige screams. She pushes at Luke then she slapped him. And he looked at her and grabbed her and threw her out the ring. Paige landed HARD. The Shield decided enough is enough. Just as Luke was about to go get Paige, Seth stopped him. "What are you doing?! Hitting on my women! HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON HER?! YOU JERK!" Seth continued to yell at him. Bray told Rowan to go get Rose. Dean quickly denied him on his quest. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, HUH? DON'T YOU TOUCH MY WOMEN! I WILL GO MOXLEY ON YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! YOU FREAK SHOW!" Dean yells. Rowan pushes him out the way and trys to go get Rose again. But Dean comes back again angrier than before. "DON'T PUT YOUR FUCKIN' HANDS ON ME! DON'T PUT YOUR HANDS ON HER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME ? IF ANY OF YOU COME NEAR ANYONE OF THEM AGAIN YOU WILL PAY!" Dean screams. Roman smiles as he watches his brothers defend their women. But he looks around and see Rose is not there. He turns to look outside and then he sees Paige isn't laying on the ground. Then he sees Bray is gone. _Oh shit._  "Guys!" Roman yells. No answer. "Guys!" He tries again but there still arguing with Rowan and Harper. "GUYS!" He yells. "What?" They stopped there arguing. "I think Bray took them!" Roman says. Dean and Seth look around the ring for Rose or Paige but the can't find them. They look towards Rowan and Harper who are just staring at them. The lights go out and Rowan and Harper are gone. The Shield runs out of the ring backstage looking everywhere for the girls. The girls will kill them if they woke up to find themselves stuck with the Wyatt's. They run in the trainer's room and asks if the girls were there. Doctor Sampson said Bray bought them in here to get them checked out and he asked where he was taking them but he just laughed. "IF HE PUTS HIS HANDS ON THEM I WILL SLOWLY TORTURE EVERYONE OF THEM!" Dean screams he was worried about the twins knowing if how sadistic and cold Bray is. "We still didn't check their locker room." Seth says. Dean slowly turns to look at him as if he stupid "Why would he put them in there?" he asks stressed. "Let's just go check, you never know." Roman says. They raced to locker room and bust the door open...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................the girls are there but there still unconscious from the match. "Are they still breathing?" Seth asks. Roman and Dean turn to look at him. Roman smacks him upside his head. "Can you not see there stomachs rising and falling you idiot." Dean says then also smacks Seth upside the head. Roman looks around the room and notice a note on one of the girls bags. "Hey guys, look a note is on one of there bags." Roman says. They walk over to the bags and reads the note:  
  
 _Dear boys and girls,_  
  
This only the beginning, you guys have something I want. And that's those to lovely unconscious ladies over there. You should keep an eye on those two wouldn't want anybody to run up on them when there lonely. Tell me something Dean did you tell Rose about your Multiple Personality Disorder? Did you tell her how outta of your mind you are? Or does she have to find out herself? Did Paige ever tell you what about she did in her earlier life Seth? Gonna maybe regret walking into her life. Secrets will soon be revealed. How long is gonna take you guys to walk back out of their lives as easily you walked in? Are you gonna break there hearts? Paige can't go through that again she'll lose her mind. What I if make one sister turn on another? The fun we all would have. It'll be a matter of time before they bow down to Abigail! But the question is can you save them. Can you save them? Can you save yourselves?! The worst is yet to come.  
  
Sincerely, The Eater of World's, Bray Wyatt.   
  
RUN!  
.....while you still can


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GirlxGirl action! It'll be a warning as to where it starts and end. Hope you guys like this chapter!

 

 

 _ **Paige's POV**_  
  
Knock. Knock. Knock. Who the hell is waking me up at 8 in the freaking morning. Knock. Knock. Knock. "Go away!'' I screamed. The knocking stops it must be Rosie cause we keep a spare key under our mat. So what we keep a doormat in front of the hotel room. These people be dirty. "Rosie, wipe your feet before you come in here!" I screamed. Knock. Knock. Knock. _This women is still knocking! I think she must have forgotten it was a key under the mat._ "It's a key under the mat idiot!" I screamed. I hear the door unlocked. _Thank god. I can finally go back to sleep._ 5 minutes later I'm in my half sleep/ half awake state. And I hear multiple footsteps. _She brought people. in. our. room. this. EARLY_. "Rosalina, why the hell do you have no many people in here?" I exclaimed. _No freaking answer. I just go back to sleep. I hear them enter my room. I hope she didn't bring Rosa or Alicia cause it's to early for this._ I sit up to yell at her for bringing people into my room this early. "Rose, why the hell-" I stop in mid-sentence because these people don't look anything like Rose, Alicia or Alicia. I knew it wasn't the Wyatt's because there bigger than these shadows I'm seeing. "Okay Saraya, three people are not in your room right now. This all in your imagination because your tired. Lay back down and they'll be gone." I whisper calmly to myself.  I lay back down and feel rough hands grab me up. _Oh hell no. This is not my damn imagination._ I screamed. I start swinging at all the of these figures. I start kicking, screaming and crying. _I will not allow this to happen again!_ "Leave me alone! Please, don't hurt me! I don't wanna go through this again. I DON'T WANNA GO THROUGH THIS AGAIN!" I scream. They hold me down. _This is so not happening!_ "NO! GET OFF OF ME!" I start kicking. They let go of me and I run into the corner of my room and curl up into a ball. I know stupid right? But I was panicking and it was what I could think off. I start to sob violently and I heard them click on the light. One of them touched me. "PLEASE DON'T PLEASE! I DON'T WANNA GO THROUGH THIS AGAIN!" I sobbed. "Paige." I heard someone say. "PLEASE!" I say. "PAIGE!'' someone screamed. I look up to find out that it was Roman, Seth and Dean. I felt Seth pull me into a hug. I start sobbing. "Ssshhhh. Paige I'm here. Calm down." He tells me. He grabs my face into his hands and tells me "Breath in and out with me. Come on. Follow what I'm doing." I start breathing in and out with him. "Do you want to talk about it?" Seth asked. I nodded. I took a deep breath. "When I was um...16...I got...I got..." I took a deep breath. "I got raped." I finally choked out. I looked up at them and they all wore sympathetic expressions. "I don't want your sympathy." I say. "Its just still a nightmare for me to live through even though it happened along time ago." I shakily say. "Do you mind me asking how it happened?" Seth asked. I shook my head. "It happened when I was walking home from school. Rose stayed home because she was sick. She had a boyfriend at the time named Ricky and he was a jerk face." I sniffled. "I don't feel comfortable telling the whole story so I'm going to skip straight to the part." I say. "They thought I was Rose." I say quietly as I wipe a tear. "I don't know why but-" I busted out crying again. Seth pulled me into a hug. "Some people say I'm crazy for saying this but-" I took a deep breath. "I'm glad that it was me and not her. Because Rose wouldn't be able to live that." I say. I felt more pair of arms wrap around me. "You'll never have to go that again." Roman says as he kissed my forehead.  _Don't make promises, you can't keep._    
  
 _ **Rose's POV**_  
  
So here [I](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/38600000/WWE-Body-Series-paige-wwe-38664723-1284-722.jpg) am in the gym for my daily work-out. OH THE JOY. Do you hear that sarcasm? I really wonder how I keep my shape sometimes. I mean I barely work-out and I eat so much junk food. I look around the gym and see my girl Nattie, Dolph, The Bellas, Naomi, Jimmy and Jey and R-Truth. It's crazy how this gym put a practice ring in here just for us. I see a vending machine! Thank god I brought my wallet. I start walking over there and Dolph (Nick) gets in front of me. "Nickkkkkkkk." I whine. "What? I was hungry." He says. _He took the last MNM's!_   _You see Nick is my best-friend and he purposely does these thing to annoy me._  "Nick! I wanted thoseee! Gimme!" I whined as I try to grab them from him. But of course he's way taller than me so he puts them over his head. I try to jump and grab them but it's really no use. So I pout and start to walk away.  I feel him grab my shoulder and I turn around and look at him with sad eyes. He rolls his eyes but hands the skittles to me. I squeal a little and smile. As I grab the skittles I kiss his cheek and start to turn around to walk away but then I remember something. "Nick!" I yell. "What?" He says. I walk over to him and I dig into my bra and grab a dollar from there. "Here you go." I say as I smile. He mocks being disgusted and says "What makes you think I want your bra money?" "Hey. It's bra money or no money." I say. He shrugs and takes it. He turns to walk away. And I can't help but stare at his ass. _Damn his butt is better than mine._ So me being the perverted person I am I reached out and slap it. He turns around and looks at me. "What you have a good ass?" I say. He just shakes his head. He turns to walk to the practice ring and I decide to go with him.  
  
"Hey! Wait up." I say as I jog up to him. "You coming to practice with us?" He asks. "Yeah." I say as I pop some skittles in my mouth. "You know the Bellas are in there?" He says. "Yeah, I wanna apologize for what we said to them on Monday." I say. "Yeah, you should. I heard after that match people were laughing at them and Nikki really took it to heart and she was really upset about it." He says. "What about Brie?" I ask. "Brie shook it off but you can tell that she was hurt by your words. I'm not gonna lie and say that they didn't deserve it but they. But you guys didn't have to do them like that. Know what I'm saying?" He says. "Yeah. I feel like a big bully now." I say disappointed and ashamed of myself. "Don't worry you guys were doing what you thought was right. Everyone makes mistakes." He says as he hugs me. We get to the ring and we go in. "Hey guys." I say everyone else says their greetings except...The Bellas. I look at Dolph. He motions for me to go to The Bellas. I sigh and brace myself. "Brie...Nikki." I say as I walk over to them. "What are you here to make us look like fools again?" Nikki says rudely. "Look I wanted to-" I was cut off by Nikki. "I"m going to the bathroom Brie." She says while giving me a look and walking away. She actually look like she's about to cry. _Oh man._ Brie sighs "What do you want Paige?" She says. "Actually I'm Rose." I say. The look Brie gives me tells me she didn't really care. "....And I wanted to say I'm sorry for what we said to you on Monday." I say. I can tell she doesn't believe me. "And I should believe you because?" She trailed off. "Well I understand why you wouldn't believe me but we truly are sorry. Dolph told me how you guys reacted to what we had said we you had gotten backstage and I really felt terrible. And Brianna I truly am sorry. To prove that I am I'm giving you permission to punch or slap me in the face." I say. _Me and Paige are no bullies and I don't want anyone to think we are._  She actually looked shocked. She balled up her fist. _Oh goodie we're going with the punch._ So I brace myself as she raises her fist. I wait but and it never comes. So I open my eyes and look at her surprised that she ain't do it. She sighs and say "I'm not like that." So I hold out for my for her to shake. She hesitantly shakes it and I pull her in for a hug. "I'm Sorry." I whisper. "It's okay." She says as we pull back. "Now I have to tackle Nikki." I say. "Good Luck." she says. "I'll need it." I say to myself as I walk away. I walk over to Dolph. "One down. One more to go." I say to him. "Yeah, good luck with that." He says. "Nickkkkkkkk. Your not helping me feel better." I say as I whine. "Just telling the truth, babe." He says. "Fuck you and your truth." I say as I walk away from him.  
  
I walk into the bathroom and Nikki is looking at her face. She looks down at her phone and I see a tear slide down her face. "Attention seeking whore. Plastic Surgery to make her boobs look big. 1 week title-" She didn't even finish cause she started crying. _Geez, she really let's what people say get to her_. I took out out my phone and recorded her so Paige can see this. When I was done I sent the video to Paige and captioned it "She's crying because of what we said." I put my phone in my back pocket. "Nikki?" I say quietly. She looks at me shocked but then she just shakes her head. "Leave me alone Rose." She says. "No. Look Nikki I'm truly sorry for what me and my sister said on Monday. We were just upset that you and Brie thought you guys were better than the whole division and- and we took what we said to far. And I'll let you do anything to me...because you atleast deserve that. " I say to her. "I accept your apology Rose." She says. "Alright. I hope we can really get over this." I say and then I walk to the bathroom door. "Wait." Nikki says. I turn and she has a smirk on her face as I look at her. "What is it?" I say confused. "You said you'll doing anything, right?" She says as she starts walking towards me. "I guess. I mean I'll clean your car, buy your food and shit like that." I say. _**Warning: GirlxGirl starts here!:**_ "But I want you to do something else." She says as she plays with one the straps on my sports bra. I finally catch on to what she's saying. "Oh. What kind of something are you talking about?" I say as I place my hands on her waist. "I want you to kiss me." She says. I lean in and place my lips onto hers. She pulls me closer to her and slips her tongue in my mouth. I place my hands on her ass and squeeze it. I don't know what me or Paige was talking about when we said The Bellas don't have ass. She pushes me against the wall and starts working on my neck. "Oh my god Nicole...." I moaned as she found my sweet spot and started sucking on it. Her hands traveled down to my leggings and she slid her hands in my pants and squeezed my ass. She took her hands out of my pants and stuck them in my sports bra and massaged my breasts. She took off my sports bra and kissed all over my chest area and started sucking above my right breast. She left a hickey on my chest area. She then proceed to start sucking on my nipples. "Ohhhh fuck...Nikki." I moaned out. I felt like it was my turn so I switched the position so now Nikki was on the wall. I smirked at her and said "My turn Nicole." And I started attacking her lips. I proceeded to take her shirt off in the middle of our tongue battle. "So fucking beautiful." I say as I attack her neck and start sucking on it. I left like four marks on her neck. I took of her training bra and started sucking on her nipples. I hear moan "Fuck Rose..." I stuck my hand down her pants and started rubbing her. She started moaning lowly. Then I stuck 2 fingers in her and started pushing them in and out. She started moaning loud. Too loud. So I kissed her so she could be quiet. I turned her around so her ass was facing me and stuck my fingers in her again. I pulled her hair back which made her arch her back and that gave me deeper access to her spot. I still had a grip on her hair when I whispered in her ear "Come for me Nicole. Come for me you sexy bitch!" She started squeezing around my fingers and she started shaking and moaning real loudly. I fingered her through her orgasm. I wanted to taste her so I turned her around and got on my knees and licked her clean. She started pulling my pants off but I stopped her. "Next time." I whispered as I put the fingers I had in her and put them in my mouth. She taste good. I kissed her so she can taste herself. "Next time I'm the one that makes you come." She whispers. "Okay." I whispered against her lips. _**GirlxGirl action ends here!**_  I felt something tingle in me. Something's wrong with Paige. "I gotta go see you next time." I say to Nikki as I kiss her. "Oh and Nikki. Next time this happens I'm gonna bring Ambrose, okay? Cause he's gonna be upset I did this with you." I say. "Sure thing babe." She says. She slaps my ass as I walk pass her. When I get out of the bathroom, Nick is over here smirking at me. "What?" I say innocently. "You guys fucked?" He says as he laughs. "Hell Yeah. Next time she's getting me off.'' I smirk. "Well then." He says. "Look I have to go something is wrong with Paige." I say as I feel that tingle in me again. "How do you know?" He asks. "Twin Senses." I say. As I grab my bag and head for the bathroom Nikki's not in. "Fuck Dean is gonna be so upset with me." I say as I mumble to myself. I change into [this](http://www.gotceleb.com/wp-content/uploads/celebrities/saraya-jade/bevis-paige-photoshoot-for-nxt-summer-vacation-collection-2014/Saraya-Jade-Bevis-\(Paige\)---Photoshoot-for-NXT-Summer-Vacation-collection-2014--13.jpg). "See you later guys." I say as I walk out the gym.  
  
I get into the hotel and rush up to the room. Fuck I left my key in the room. I grab the spare key and open the door to find Roman, Seth and Dean standing around Paige. She looked like she had one of her breakdowns again. Oh boy. "My baby." I say as I rush to hug her. "How'd you know something was wrong with her?" Seth asks confused. "Twin Instincts." I say to Seth. "Tell me later." I whispered in Paige's ear. She nodded. "Young lady, Why are you wearing that inappropriate outfit?" Roman asks like the father he is. "Yeah. I don't want you walking around like that, with guys looking at you and shit." Dean says jealous. _Aww my baby is protective of me._ "Alright. Alright. I'll go change. Dean, can you come I have to talk to you? I say. He gets up and we walk to the room. I changed into some sweats and a tank-top. "So, while I was at the gym something happened?" I said. "What kind of something?" He asks nervously. I lifted up my sports bra alittle so he can see the hickies. "This kind of something." I say. He looked down. "Who was it with?" He says so quietly that I couldn't hear him. "What?" I asked. "WHO WITH?! WHO'S THAT SON OF A BITCH YOU DID THAT WITH?!" He yells. "Dean, calm-" "Don't you tell me to calm down!" He says angrily. I get up and grab his arm and push him to sit down. I sit on his lap. He looks very upset with me. "Dean, I'm sorry. But I owed it to her." I said. His head snaps up. "Her?" He asks. "Yeah. Her." I say. "You had sex with a girl?" He asks shocked. "Yeah." I say. "Who?" He asks. "Nikki Bella." I say. "YOU had sex with Nikki Bella?" He says in disbelief. _I don't blame him, me and Nikki hate each other._  "Yeah. Cause I apologized to her and Brie because of what we said on Monday. And Brie was nice about and we hugged and shit but Nikki wanted something else, if you know what I mean." I say as I wiggle my eyebrows. "That's fucking hot." He says. "And guess what?" I say. "What?" He asks. "Next time we do that. You get to join in." I say as I smile at him. "Really?" He asks. "Really." I say. As I lean forward and kiss him. He kisses back softly. "Fuckin' best." He says as he buries his face into my neck. "Yeah I know." I say as I smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys liking it so far?


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

** _Rose's POV_ **

Me and Paige arrived at the arena for Smackdown. We walked passed Dolph and he winked at me and I smiled. Paige looked at me confused and raised an eyebrow but I just kept looking forward. We passed the Bellas and they smiled at us. Paige glared at them. I stopped to say my greetings to them. "Hey guys! Sorry about Paige, I still didn't tell her about what happened on Saturday at the gym." I say. "Don't worry. It's all good me and Nicole was wondering if you would like to join us for a night out Saturday?" Brie asked. "Nope. We have thin-" Paige goes to say but I cut her off. "We would love to." I answered. I look at Paige and then at the Bellas. "We have to go do something now. Later guys." I say as I turn around. Then I feel a hand slap my ass. I yelp and turn around of course Nikki did it. I roll my eyes and shoot a smile at her and grab Paige's arm and drag her down the hall.  
  
I stop and turn around and wait for her to start yelling. _Let the fun begin._ "What the hell was that?!" She exclaimed. "Okay, when I was out on Saturday morning, I went to the gym. So the Bellas, Nick (Dolph), Nattie (Natalya), Naomi, The Usos and R-Truth was there and Dolph had invited me to the ring to practice with them. Which by the way I came up with some very cool finishers." I added. Paige shot me a look. " Okay back to the story, Nick was telling me how bad we had hurt the Bellas when we cut that promo on them. So me being the nice person I am I went up to apologize. Nikki wasn't very happy to see before I could apologize, she walked right into the bathroom. Brie was easy because she's more forgiving and listening than Nikki. I talked to her and even offered to let her punch me in the face but she didn't and I held my hand out and she shook and I hugged her." I finished. "Okay, what about Nikki?" Paige asks. "Well, when I went to talk to Nikki in the bathroom she was crying." I say. "I don't believe you." Paige says. "Check your phone I sent you the video!" I say. Paige pulls out her phone and checks the messages between her and Rose. She's that Rose did actually send her the video. She presses the video and watches it. Paige hears how Nikki is repeating all the words that she and Rose had told her on RAW. She didn't even finish because she started crying and crying then turned into heart-breaking sobs. Paige looks shocked and sad at the same time. She can't believe she made someone cry like that. "Yeah that's the exact face I made." I say. "Anyways, like I was saying I went into the bathroom and found Nikki crying so I went to comfort her. At first, she didn't believe me then I told her I'd do anything and then she started to believe me. And she actually took me up on the "I'll do anything" part. Long story short we had sex in the bathroom." I say.  
  
Paige looks shocked. "You fucked Nikki?!" Paige exclaims. "Hell yeah I did! It was great." I say as I smiled, remembering the events. Paige sat there with a shocked looked on my face. "Oh and on Saturday we are going out with the Bellas for the night." I say "We?" Paige questions. "Yeah we." I say. "Nope." She says as she shakes her head. I look at her with puppy dog eyes and pout my lips. "Pleaseeee." I beg. "No." She says sternly. "PLEASEEEE!" I yell as I jump on her. "Alright! I'll go." She agrees. "Now, get the bloody hell off of me!" She exclaims. I kiss her cheek sloppily. "I love youu." I sing to her as we start to walk. "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Love you too." She says. "I have to go to the bathroom." I say. "Alright then go." Paige says. "Wait for me!" I yell at her, as I run into the bathroom. "Hurry up and go." I hear Paige yell, as I disappear into the bathroom.  
  
 _ **Paige's POV**_  
  
5 minutes go by as Rose is still in the bathroom. I hear voices just around the corner. So me being the nosy person I am, I lean against the wall and look to see who's talking. I look and see it's Roman, Seth and Dean talking to.....Stephanie? _What? I thought they turned on them._ "How's the plan going?" I hear Stephanie asks. _Oh hell no. WHAT PLAN?!_ I notice there's two doors to the bathroom. One is by where there talking and the other is where Rose entered the bathroom from. She should be able to hear this from the other door. I take my phone out and text her to go to the door where she didn't enter the bathroom from...let's face it Rose is a little bit slow sometimes.   
  
"It's going great boss. Rose and Paige actually thinks that me and Dean are in love with them." Seth laughs. _What?_ "Yeah. Paige had a little breakdown in the hotel Saturday and we had to pretend like we cared about her." Roman laughed. "Yeah. What a nutjob." Dean laughs. "Rose actually believes that I care about her. Like when I was "worried" about her when she told us they had to team with the Wyatts." Dean laughed. _Seth never loved me. It was all a lie. The care they showed, the times we laughed and joked around and shit was just a lie._ I take out my phone and send a text message to Seth. _'Wow. I actually thought you loved me. But it was just a lie, the care, the way you worried about me, the hugs. I FUCKING HATE YOU! I've been used before but not from people I care about. You guys are now the reason my heart is cold.'_  I pressed sent on my phone. "Paige means nothing to me." Seth said so coldly. That was the last thing I heard before I started sobbing quietly. I can't believe everything was just a lie. "Rose means nothing to me." Dean said coldly. If Rose heard that it probably broke her heart. Stephanie congratulated them and walked away.  Seth checked his phone. 

  
That's when I came out from around the corner. He looked at me with shock. I just looked at him, coldly. "Fuck." He whispered under his breath. "Aye. What happened man? Our plan is working out fine." Roman says proudly. "Turn around." Seth whispers. Dean and Roman turn around and freeze. I just look at them and shake my head. "Paige-" Seth goes to say. "I don't wanna hear it! You three are cold, heartless sick fucking people! How the hell do you just play with somebody's heart like that Seth?" I screamed. "Paige, it's not like what you think it is." Seth says. "Seth, why are you explaining yourself to a girl that means nothing to you?" I ask. "Paige look I'm-" Seth says but I cut him again. "No Seth. As you said I mean nothing to you. The same goes for you." I say. "You mean nothing to me now." I say in the coldest, saddest way. The tears are starting to well up in my eye again. I turn my back to walk away but I remember something. "When you see one twin....just know the others not to far behind." I say looking at Dean before I turn and walk. So much for being my second family.  
  
 _ **Rose's POV**_  
  
Everything was a lie. They were just using us to tell the Authority what we were up to. How could I be so stupid. Dean never loved me. All the kisses and hugs we shared. They never meant a thing. As Paige said those words I figured it was about time I came out the bathroom. As I opened the door the three liars turn to see me. "Wow." I say. "Rose." Dean says. "You don't get to call me that. You don't get to call me nothing! I can't believe you three fucking did that. Seth. Fuck you. I just fixed Paige and now you broke her again. Do you have any idea what she went through! You selfish bastard." I scream at Seth. "Roman. I really don't believe that you could do something so cruel like that. I guess you are what everyone says you are. A cold heart selfish son of a bitch." I scream at Roman. "And this brings me to the man my heart longed for. Bray was right about you. He told me you wasn't right for me but I didn't listen to him. Everyone told me that I should just drop you. But I believe that you weren't a bad person. I didn't believe any of those rumors that anybody said about you. I gave you a chance when no diva would. I believed in you Dean. I believed that you were the one, I believed that you wouldn't hurt me. But not everyone has a happy ending." I say to Dean. I raise my hand and slap him hard.   
  
His head turns and I could see a hand print starting to form on his face. He turns back around and he looks angry. "You shouldn't be angry with me. Be angry with yourself." I say as my voice starts to crack signaling I was about cry. Tears well up in my eye and a couple fall out. His face softens and actually looks like he regrets something. Mhm. He better regret this. "I'm sorry." He whispers. I just look at him and shake my head. I turn my back away from them and walk down the hall. I stop a couple of feet away from them. I punch the wall and start sobbing into my hands. I don't care if they can see. They deserve to see how much damage they caused. I start to walk down the hall again and knock on a door. Nick opens the door his face happy but when he see's me it turns to concern. "Rose, what hap-" I cut him off as I throw myself in his arms and start sobbing violently into his shirt. And hear I thought I was starting to become happy again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a while eh?

 

 

 _ **Paige's POV**_  
  
It's been like a week since all that shit happened and I'm still heart-broken by it. You might think the Paige on TV is strong and hard-minded and won't let this get to her....but it does get to me. Because I think that I loved Seth and he just ruined all of that...and he ruined my heart. I looked through the pictures of me and Seth. I couldn't go through the rest cause it would've break my heart even more. ( [Picture 1](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcT7XRfmG_jBSAz48wJBffxBqHk6-g7mY2jFVDzIL-cTkxUkWz0HPg) [Picture 2](https://41.media.tumblr.com/6f62d1ac82d614ec03ee1a1bfbd56efb/tumblr_nq5wa2GouV1tb0w37o1_500.jpg) [Picture 3](http://40.media.tumblr.com/a2d985d72202c6186a18c7a691369ca6/tumblr_npw25nTMxD1u9p628o1_r1_500.jpg) [Picture 4](http://40.media.tumblr.com/d10148d3ba9c95a2c31b08a4de3adccd/tumblr_nbocydelmx1tjtuq5o1_500.png) [Picture 5](http://i.ytimg.com/vi/rjelqxoyGdQ/maxresdefault.jpg) [Picture 6](https://encrypted-tbn1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQ42_wK-tEa7IJXka43OEszH4ba4IzIeHt_6j_iC0Rvh2zry6aY) ) I selected those pictures and sent them to Seth. After the pictures were sent I sent him a message saying _'better keep those...i'm deleting all of our pictures together..bye'_ I sent the message and wiped my phone screen because a tear got on it.... _didn't even realize I was crying._ Let's be honest here...I really wouldn't delete all our pictures cause they give me good memories. I really hope that Seth, Dean and Roman didn't mean all that stuff. I hope Seth fights for me. Something told me they didn't, but all the stuff they said sounded real to me. I finally got up and changed into [this.](http://img004.lazygirls.info/people/britani_knight/britani_knight_instagram_7dfhuDje.sized.jpg)   
  
My phone beeped it was a message from Seth. I sighed and opened it and said ' _Paige your not deleting none our pictures because you and rose got this all mixed up_ ' he says. " _i don't know how walking on your friends and the person you thought you loved talking about them to a person they hate the most is getting mixed up. because if you ask me it seems you only pretended to like us to feed information back to the authority...you broke trust and you broke my heart Seth_ " I sent to him. I leaned back into my pillow and closed my eyes and sighed. _What does he mean we have it all mixed up?_ My phone vibrated signaling he texted me back. " _wait..you loved me?_ " he texted back. _Oh shit_. I re-read my text message....lord..curse me and my angry/sad texting. " _keyword: loved...you know what it's no point in lying anymore. yes Seth i loved you matter of fact...i still do but what you said hurt me...when i heard you say i meant nothing to you it literally felt as if you ripped my heart outta my chest....i just wanna know why'd you guys do it?_ " I texted back. " _the boys didn't want to tell you guys yet but if it wins you back then i'll tell you....the reason we did it is because....where trying to take down the authority from the inside...but we had to make it believable baby_ " He texted. Wow. " _are you serious or are you lying to try to get me back? i don't appreciate being lied to Seth._ " I texted back. " _i'm serious and Paige...i think i'm falling in love with you._ " he texted back. Oh shizz. " _really_?" I texted back like a idiot. " _yeah babe <3_" he texts back. " _awww <3 i really missed you Seth...it was hard not talking to you for a week._" I texted back. " _i missed you too babe. i missed cuddling with you and waking up with you in my arms_." He texted back. " _Me too._ " I texted back.  
  
I felt arms go around me and I forgot Rose wanted to sleep with me. Poor baby, thinks Dean doesn't like her when he really does...maybe more than that. I moved some hair out of her face to see her eyes were puffy and her face was red. My baby was crying. " _Seth, Rose still thinks Dean doesn't like her. she's laying besides me but she asleep. she's been crying. my poor baby._ " I texted him. " _yeah Dean hasn't been doing so good either. he's been more angry than lately. and he has an attitude and he's been acting very disrespectful and rude towards Roman and I. but we don't overreact because we know it's because of rose. he broke down yesterday he really misses her_." He texted back. " _aww. you and him come over later. and tell Roman he's forgiven._ " I texted back. " _okay and send me 4 more pictures of us and a picture of you. i wanna make you my lock-screen babe_." He texted back. " _okay. be right back_." I text back. I feel like a teenage girl who just fell in love. Its just ridiculous. ( [Picture 1](https://scontent.cdninstagram.com/hphotos-xaf1/t51.2885-15/e15/11093044_1437316903229025_1234574268_n.jpg) [Picture 2](https://41.media.tumblr.com/7a6162591dd914b9e27bf4d422776169/tumblr_n49mqrhugH1qgtn0oo1_500.png) [Picture 3](http://static.wixstatic.com/media/e55ed9_32bcfdde7bde4cd9b13536588d369eb8.jpg_srz_223_223_85_22_0.50_1.20_0.00_jpg_srz) [Picture 4](https://encrypted-tbn1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSJP9CpTxwQbAc92ESj9-YY0YPtKF103qbbqSJDLV_nbdU5u3tU) [Picture 5](https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/633290674733993984/qtb95TZp.jpg) ) I sent those to him. " _thanks baby  . we'll be over soon._" He texted back. I really hope Dean and Rose make up. I just wanna see my sister happy for once...Anyways I hear a knock on the door. I get up and walk to the door and look through the peep-hole and I see Seth and Dean. I open the door and let them in. "Rose is in the room." I say as I pointed to my room door. "Stay few feet away from her so she doesn't try to physically hurt you, pumpkin." I say to him as he walks to the room. As he walks to my room I yell "Don't touch my stuff!" "Yeah. Yeah." He says as he disappears into the room. I feel Seth wrap his arms around me from behind. "Wanna watch a movie?" I ask as I lead him to the couch. "Sure babe." He answers.   
  
 _ **Rose's POV  
**_  
Before I went to sleep I took a shower and changed into [this.](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=147201625) It's been like a week since all of this shit happened. It's also been a week since I've seen Dean and I really do miss him. I just wished he apologized or do something to make me forgive him. When I'm done changing I go in Paige's room cause I don't feel like sleeping by myself. I lay beside and close my eyes. Hoping when I wake up everything's going to be fine.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I feel someone shaking me away from my depressing slumber. You can never sleep in peace these days. I swat the hand away and tell the person (mostly likely Paige) to go away. The person is still shaking me. I turn the other way and grumble "Shake me again and I will bite your hand off." The person chuckles. My eyes pop open...I know that chuckle. I turn around and find Dean in my room. I glared and asked him coldly "What are you doing here?" Even though inside I was so happy he was here. "Did you come here to tell me how much I mean nothing to you? Or how you used me to get information out of me and sell it to the Authority?" I asked hurt. "Rose, you took this whole thing out of context?" He says. I widen my eyes as I look at him and say " I'm taking this whole thing out of context?!" "Unbelievable. I mean how would YOU take this if I did this to YOU? You wouldn't want to see me nor talk to me! So tell me how I'm taking this out of context." I yell. I grab my phone and unlock and go to my gallery and show home a few pictures ( [Picture 1](http://data2.whicdn.com/images/155781536/large.jpg) [Picture 2](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/B39GbZMIcAANfRX.jpg)  [Picture 3](https://encrypted-tbn3.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRVVFC-gBYcurwkXuLklySQM_pGu_Qg9L1KaHgkwxB5d81yzIot) [Picture 4](http://40.media.tumblr.com/2ca3b79b9237d27daa929e972b84b814/tumblr_nhvhloH40x1u7f2evo3_500.png) ). "Do these pictures mean anything to you?" I ask quietly. "Yeah. They do." He says. "Why?" I ask. "Because in every picture I was with someone I truly care about." He says. "Dean..what do I mean to you?" I asks. "You mean everything to me. When we were apart for a whole week I was losing my mind without you. I was having break-downs, arguing with the boys, being disrespectful towards them. Your the only thing that keeps me sane sometimes. I won't say you mean the world to me until I know that were going to be forever. I won't say I love you towards you yet because I don't how long we'll last. But I do like you and you really do have my heart Rose." He says. I can tell he means it. I tear up because that's the first time someone outside of my family tells me how much I mean to them.  
  
"So, why would you say all those horrible things about me?" I ask as I sniffle. "We said all those things because we want to take down the Authority from the inside. Because we dislike the Authority as much as you and Paige. We're waiting for the right time to strike." He says. "So, you guys didn't mean what you said on Monday?" I ask. "Nope. It was all a front to fool Stephanie." He answers. "Good." I say as I stand up. "Because I've really been waiting to do this for a while." I say as I grab his face and crash my lips to his. He relaxes into this kiss and puts his hands on my waist. I pull away for air a few moments later but my forehead is still against his. "I missed doing that." He breathes. "Me too." I breath as I lean up and peck his lips. "Let's go in the living-room with Paige." I say as I grab his hand and lead him to the living room. "Nice ass babe." He says. "You could look but you can't touch." I sing. "Really Ms. Bella?" He asks. "Yeah. Really Miz." I answer. We walk into the living and I see Paige on top Seth making out. Gross. "Want to do the same thing there doing?" Dean asks. "Sure." I say. He pulls me towards him and crash his lips on mine. _Oh...I really love kissing Dean._ He forces his tongue in my mouth and starts exploring my mouth. I let out a low moan. I start sucking and biting on his bottom lip and he moans lowly. I take his jacket and shirt off and he now stands before me shirtless. _I really don't understand why he wears shirts when he wrestles_. I travel my hands down to his ass and squeeze it. I feel him laugh into the kiss. He moves his hands down to my ass and squeezes. I gasp because I really didn't think he was going to do it back. I remove my lips from his and attack his neck. So I'm sucking on his leg and he let's out a sexy ass moan and fuck that shit was so hot. I fucking shivered. He does it again and now I feel so turned on and shit. "Dean, don't do that shit!" I whisper. "Why?" He says as he does it again. Oh my lord. I fucking shivered again. "Because that shit turns me on!" I whisper-shout." He does that shit one more time. Fuck it. I grab his head and shove my lips onto his and forcefully kiss him. He returns the kiss with just as much force. He lets go of my lips and goes to work on my neck. Fuck I hope he doesn't find my spot. He searching and shit and then he stops at one shot and kisses it. Fuck. I shivered and I felt him smirk against my neck. "Found it." He whispers. He sucks on my spot and I bite my lip trying not to let out a moan. "Let it out. I wanna hear you." He says as he whispers against my neck. And he sucks harder on my neck and I can't help but left out a moan. "Fuck. You sound fucking hot as hell." He says. As he sucks on my neck even harder than before. I moan loudly. He continues sucking on my sweet spot and I travel my hands down his pants. I grab his belt and unbuckle it shakily. Then I grab his button and unbutton as he continues to suck on neck. "I know you guys are not about to have sex in front of us." Paige interrupted.  
  
Dean pulled away and pouted at me. "Paigeeee, your a fucking cockblocker." I whined out as I pushed Dean away from me. "Couldn't you guys go in the room or something!" Dean exclaimed. "No. Because you we're not going to have sex on the living room floor, Rosalina Jasmine." Paige lectured. I glared at her and say "And you are not going to be swapping spit on the couch, Saraya Jade." I say as I mock her. "Whatever." She says as she turns back around. "That's what I thought." I said as I walked to the couch and sit down on the couch. "Dean, babe button your pants and buckle your belt." I say as I turn around to face him. He grumbles as he does so and walks over to the couch. "Do you and Seth have pictures together, pumpkin?" I ask Paige. "Yeah." She replied. "Ooh, lemme see." I squeal. "Here." She says as she throws me her unlocked phone. Better had been unlocked. I go through her gallery and see these pictures ( [Pic 1](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcT7XRfmG_jBSAz48wJBffxBqHk6-g7mY2jFVDzIL-cTkxUkWz0HPg) [Pic 2](https://encrypted-tbn3.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcR_s9EFEA_K22Qz9gV-7QYxFjRQoBVUCEP1fDw0iJFoPi0L8uO73w) [Pic 3](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcR2Us5TW77SwEUBSh9loh-phDpFWKBXwIx0wSqHGvcfKw14YaiG) [Pic 4](https://encrypted-tbn1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTvgtc2mBoQ0qnDKpvUtIMUxrqDYgT3wDJNhGr33gUycJCIAlnZ) [Pic 5](http://t12.deviantart.net/OAiahyI_JWuIntkz2nqsIcVEv6o=/300x200/filters:fixed_height\(100,100\):origin\(\)/pre14/941c/th/pre/f/2015/164/5/0/such_saige_by_thesoulofthesouless-d8x7zsx.jpg) ) "I think the last one I just looked at is so cute!" I gush. "Let me see." Paige says. I hand her the phone and she smiles at the picture. "Oh. I remember this. This is when Seth had brought food and I finished before him. And he wouldn't share his taco. So he stuffed the whole thing in his mouth and he almost ate the box." Paige says as she glare at Seth. "What? I was hungry." Seth says. "So was I." Paige says. "You ate 2 burgers and a taco and you was hungry?!" Seth exclaims. "Hell yeah." She says as she rolls her eyes. I laughed. "Anyways, let's see some pictures of you Dean-o over there." Paige says. "Here." I say as I unlocked my phone and gave it to her. Paige looked through these pictures ( [Pic 1](http://38.media.tumblr.com/fad4d5782d3daa8ce16a25bd12628327/tumblr_n5sniuvwjn1qevcs2o1_500.png) [Pic 2](https://40.media.tumblr.com/8e48ca339112d5b63f9b82f7ef75bbff/tumblr_n4o5xmgLa81twtpewo1_400.jpg) [Pic 3](https://40.media.tumblr.com/eb053f9bc8491fd061a89a3b2f14ec45/tumblr_n4cov0O9ZX1twtpewo1_400.jpg) [Pic 4](https://31.media.tumblr.com/bbe407ce2bf391844ae0546d3d103d4f/tumblr_inline_n7tbl2QXkJ1ruzuao.png) [Pic 5](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/B-865LzVEAAIg3B.jpg) [Pic 6](https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/-mMTcguCk9uo/U-5XevAwYQI/AAAAAAAABSo/xlUOk1dtUGo/w500-h668/tumblr_n9xr1gBvJ01tfereao1_500%255B1%255D.png) ) "I love the last pic." Paige gushes. "Gimme. I wanna see." I say. Paige hands me the phone and I look at the picture. "Aww look at you Dean finally making a face at the camera. You look so adorable." I gush as I show him the picture. "You know your the only woman that I take pictures with." He says. "Aw. I feel so special now." I gush out. "You are." He says as he smiles down at me and then pecks my lips. I continued to scroll through my phone and find this [picture.](http://static.wixstatic.com/media/e55ed9_79c405287bfd4bb3a01d807f0f1b54d0.jpg_srz_234_251_85_22_0.50_1.20_0.00_jpg_srz) "Ooh, Paige look at this one." I gush. She leans forward and looks at the picture. "I took that one!" Paige exclaims. "Dean look." I look over and see him asleep. He must've been very tired. "Aye Rose look at this picture of me and Seth." Paige says. I lean forward and look at the [picture.](http://data2.whicdn.com/images/151199089/large.jpg) "That's cute." I gushed. Me and Paige yawned at the same time. "I'm going to go to sleep now." I say. "Yeah me too." She says. I go to wake Dean up and I see Paige doing the same thing to Seth. "Hey Dean. Dean wake up." I say as I gently shake him and he doesn't wake up. I do it a few more times and he still doesn't wake up. Now I'm getting frustrated. "DEAN! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" I yell. "Alright. Alright. I'm up." He says yawning. "Go lay down in my room, okay? I'm coming soon." I say. "Okay babe." He says as he kisses my cheek. I see Seth give Paige a kiss before he goes into her room. I see she's still here. "What?" I asked. "Let's dress the same and see if they can tell which one is which in the morning." Paige says. "Good idea." I say yawning. She pulls out her phone and shows me two pictures. "Okay, which one? This [one](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQAHK17dz-CCpBoC8IsAZlcPqeHRZVLFDrVZ9q_sA2Yf-zHWdk2) or this [one](http://photos-f.ak.instagram.com/hphotos-ak-xpa1/t51.2885-15/1661500_436706436483381_88016873_n.jpg) ?" She asks. "Hm. The first one." I say. "Okay. "Lemme go the clothes from our rooms." She says. "Okay." I say. I wait there for 2 minutes and she comes back we change into [this.](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQAHK17dz-CCpBoC8IsAZlcPqeHRZVLFDrVZ9q_sA2Yf-zHWdk2) "And we're sleeping together tonight." Paige says. "Why?" I ask confused. "Because I guess Dean mixed my room for yours and fell asleep in my bed and Seth is also in my bed so..yeah." She says. We finish getting dressed. I wanna see Seth and Dean laying together. I open the door and turn on the light and their all snuggled up to each other. I unlock my phone and take a few pictures of them. Blackmail material. When I'm done I turn the light back off and close the door. "Had to turn the TV off." Paige says. "Okay. Let's go." I said as I grabbed her hand and lead her to my room. We climbed into bed together and I snuggle close to her. "This reminds me of when we was little." I say. "Yeah. Good times." Paige says as she kisses my hair. "Oh and remember to cover up those little hickies Dean gave you." Paige reminds me. "Okay." I say. I grab the remote to the AC and press the on button. "Goodnight Raya." I say. "Goodnight Rosie." She mumbles.


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

  
  
 _ **Paige's POV**_  
  
I woke with Rose wrapped all around me. I untangled myself from Rose. Jesus, she has one hell of a grip. I groaned and rubbed my eyes and pushed the covers off me. My eyes widened and I immediately pulled them back over me. I forgot that Rose turned on the damn air conditioner last night. _Damn! It's bloody cold in here._ It's pitch black in here and I can't find the damn remote for the AC. I fell off the bed searching for my phone. I felt around for a while and finally found that piece of crap I call my phone. I got back into bed and turned my phone's flashlight and searched for the AC remote. I finally found it and reached around over her to get it. I was about reach it when the door opened. I collapsed on top of Rose and she groaned. I snuggled into her, pretending to be asleep. I felt people standing over me, so I rolled on to my side and tried to get a better view of these people. But Rose just has to roll over with me and wrapped her bloody arms around my waist. Bloody hell. This girl and her damn cuddling. They turned on the lights and I heard Rose groan. "Aw. They're even together when their sleep." I heard someone coo. "Shut up." I heard Rose grumble. "Turn the light off!" I groaned. "Spicy, even when there asleep." Dean says. I forgot they had slept over. I grabbed a pillow and chucked it at the direction his voice was in. I heard an ouch so I can tell that it hit him. "What time is it?" I asked. "5:30." I heard Roman say. "That's to early." I whined. "No. We have RAW tonight and you need to get up. NOW."Roman tells us. "Yes dad." I heard Rose say. "Now. Get out." I say. I heard the door open and then shut. "Plan into motion?" I asked. "Hell Yeah." She answered. "I'm going to jump on Roman." I say as I turn to look at her. "Together?" She asks me. "Yeah together." I answer. I get out of bed and stretch my muscles. "I'm going to jump on him first." I say to Rose. "Alright then." She says yawning.  
  
I ran out of the room and saw Roman on the couch. "Roman!" I yelled jumping on top of him.  He groaned under all the right I put on him. "Roman!" I hear Rose yell. I felt her jump on top of me and Roman. "I missed you, you big teddy bear." I exclaimed. We got off of him and he looked at us. From me to Rose and then he did it over again. Oh. The identical situation. "I never really noticed how much you guys really look alike until now." Roman mumbles. "Roman, what the hell are you-" Dean goes to say but we cut him off as we turn around. "What the fuck?" Dean mutters. "What?" We both asked faking confusion. "Aw. Come on!" Seth groaned. "What are you talking?" I asked with fake innocence. "You guys are wearing the same damn clothes and shit!" Dean exclaimed. "We are?" I questioned. I looked at Rose up and down. "Looking good girl." I said. "You too." She said. We both laughed. "You guys really can't tell who is who?" Rose asked. "No. When you guys look exactly alike it might be a little hard." Dean said. "I'm too old for this shit." Roman grumbled. "Roman shut up. Your 27 years old." Rose said to Roman. "Alright. Alright. I'm Rose and that's Paige." I said. I looked at Rose in the corner of my eyes and did a small nod at her. She walked to Seth and I walked to Dean. Rose put her lips on Seth's and they started kissing. Dean pulled me down on his lips and kissed me. Rose was right. Dean is a great kisser. I pulled away at the same time as Rose. "Rose?" I called her. "Yeah Paige." She answered. "You were right...Dean is a great kisser." I laughed as I looked at Dean's face. "So is Seth." She laughed. "Got'em!" Me and Rose yelled out as we high-five each other. They all look shocked. "So I kissed Paige?" Dean asks. "Yes you did. And you my sir are a very good kisser." I say as I smile at him. "Wow." Seth says. "Yeah. Wow." Rose says. "Anyways, We're gonna go and shower and get dressed. 25 minutes later, [Me](http://40.media.tumblr.com/79cdc7dc30da0a38a74ba06ad7c7fd1e/tumblr_n0my89BPXD1ri0sroo1_500.jpg) and [Rose](http://img003.lazygirls.info/people/britani_knight/britani_knight_mirror_selfi_TU000N7u.sized.jpg) were ready. "Let's go boys!" I hollered. "Took you long enough." Seth mumbled. "Shut up babe." I said as I kissed his cheek.  
  
We arrive at the arena. "We'll see you guys later." Rose says as she pecks Dean on the mouth. I turn to Seth and give him a kiss. "Later pumpkin." I smile Seth. I run and bump Roman's chest and I almost fall. Thank god for Seth being behind me. "Yeah Roman I'm okay." I say as I glare at him. "Nobody told you to do that." He laughed. I glared at him grabbed my things and walked away. "I still have my dignity!" I yelled. "Can you wait?" Rose huffed. I stopped and waited for her. "Anyways, did you see that tweet that AJ put up?" Rose asked as we walked into the arena. "No. I ain't check Twitter yet." I answered. "She said 'I can take those pale english crumpets anytime of the day. They're not the saviors of the divas division...I AM'." Rose spoke. "Crumpets? Really? What is she four?" I asked. I took out my phone and opened the Twitter app. I found AJ's page. Ha. Get it AJ's Paige. I found the tweet and pressed the retweet button. "Poor. Poor. Crazy little AJ. You said you saved the divas division? Lies. You can't even retain your title without Tamina getting involved. You can't even do anything without Tamina. #SuperTamina See you tonight CrayJ! P & R" I pressed the re-tweet. "What did you write Raya?" Rose asked warily. I handed her the phone. She read it over and smiled. "Good job. Nothing to extreme." She said. I rolled my eyes and her. "Let's go." I said as I grabbed her arm and dragged her down the hall. "Look who we have here." A voice said. We turned around and there was crazy and her bodyguard. "What do you want?" Rose asked as she glared at them. "I just wanted to say that none of you will ever have my divas championship." She said as she smirked. "Listen here CrayJ, One of us is going to have that title. You wanna know why?" I said as I looked at her. "Because it's two of us and one of you. Just because you have Tamina doesn't mean anything. We're twins AJ we could pull twin magic on you and that title will be gone from you in a matter of seconds. Me and Rose have been together our whole lives. You and Tamina have been together for a few months. Who are you gonna have when you lose that title and finally lose your mind? You'll drive Tamina away. Hell, the whole divas locker-room can't stand you. When you lose that title everyone will find out that you are just a regular, insane, psycho little girl." Rose finished as she smirked at her. AJ stood glaring at me and breathing heavily. "What did you just call me?" She asked slowly. "Psycho, Insane..Hmm, Crazy." I smirked at her. All of a sudden she smacked me. I looked at her and slapped her back. She then jumped on me and started punching me. I turned the tables on her and was then punching her in the face. I see Rose and Tamina getting it in. Go Rose. I hear the referee's coming and breaking it up. I saw Rose break free from the referee and jump back on Tamina. I got out of the referee's grip and jumped back on AJ. We both we're just punching, clawing, kicking at each other.  
  
I felt two strong arms circle around my waist and pull me away from her. "GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed and elbowed the person in the face. The person's grip loosened and I ran back at AJ who was being restrained by referee. Someone got me before I made it to AJ. "Come on CrayJ!" I screamed at her. She screamed and try to come at me but the referee's restrained her. "Come on Tamina!" I heard Rose yell. I was hauled over someone's back and they carried me away. A few minutes later, I was thrown on a couch next to Rose who was glaring at someone. I looked up and saw Roman, Dean and Seth. "We leave you for 5 minutes and your already causing trouble." Roman said as he shook his head at us. "She slapped me first!" I exclaimed. "And Tamina was trying to jump in! You think I'm going to let someone jump sister?" Rose asked. "No. But you two are freakin' crazy. All of you fight like men!" Roman exclaimed. I looked at Seth and he was holding his nose. I stood up and walked to him. "Baby, what happened to your nose?" I asked. "You elbowed me in it." He said. "Aw. I'm sorry." I said as I moved his hands away from his nose and kissed his nose. "It's okay babe." He said. "Rose, why the hell are you so strong?" Dean asked holding his jaw. "Rose, did you punch him?" I asked. "I was in the moment!" Rose exclaimed. She got up and went to Dean. "I'm sorry baby." She said as she kissed his jawline. "No offense. It's like you guys cause trouble everywhere you go." Roman says. Dean and Seth says their agreements. "Excuse me?" I say as I turn around to Roman. "Babe, what Roman's trying to say is that you guys are like trouble magnets?" Seth says. "Excuse us for defending ourselves!" Rose exclaimed. "Well, you both basically called her crazy knowing she how she reacts when people call her crazy." Dean shrugs. "So, your saying we did this on purpose?" I asked. "I mean yeah because of that tweet AJ sent out to you guys." Roman says. "I was defending myself and Paige!" Rose exclaimed. "You act like we were bullying her." I say as I roll my eyes. "It was kinda of bullying." Dean says. "How was that bullying?" I asked. "Because you both know how she gets when people call her crazy. So you basically wanted a reaction out of her." Seth says. "Are you accusing us of trying to start problems? Rose asked shocked. "No were just saying." Roman shrugs. I look at Rose and nod at the door. "Well, we see when were getting accused of something so bye." I say as I grab my bag. "What?" Dean asked. "You basically just said we were "bullying AJ" and then proceed to call us trouble-makers. And the basically accused us of being bullies! Like no. I will not sit here and be accused!" Rose exclaimed as she picked up her bag. "Babe, no we weren't trying to-" Seth goes to say but I cut him off. "Save it. I mean sense everyone here likes AJ. Why don't you go talk to her instead of us? Go tell her how you stood up for her majesty. I mean you probably didn't see what she put on twitter about us but hey! Everything is always our faults." I say as I smile at them. "Let's go Paige." Rose says. We open the door and I slam HARD.   
  
"The nerve of them." I mumble. "Sense when were they buddy-buddy with AJ?" Rose questioned. "I don't know and I don't care." I say. We walk into the divas locker-room and I see Brie and Nikki sitting down. "Time to apologize." I mumble to myself. I walk over to them and Nikki looks up first. She then taps Brie who also looks at me. "Look guys, I'm really sorry about what I said about guys a few weeks ago. It was uncalled for and unprofessional and I just got a little lost in the moment. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything. I'm really sorry." I say as I stick my hand out for them to shake. Brie looks at my hand and shakes it. I smile at Brie and look at Nikki. She looks into my eyes and narrows hers. "How do I know your Paige and not Rose?" Nikki asks. "We don't really tell people this but I have a belly piercing and Rose doesn't." I say. "Lift up the shirt." Nikki demands. I lifted up my shirt where you can now clearly see my piercing. "Rose, lift up your shirt." Nikki tells her. Rose lifted up her shirt and it wasn't no belly piercing in it. I smiled at Nikki and stuck my hand out for her to shake it. She gladly accepted it. I smiled at both of them and went back to Rose. "So, what's up with you guys?" Nikki asks. "Men." Rose growled out annoyed. "What happened?" Brie asks. "We had a little altercation with Pipsqueak and her bodyguard." Rose replied. "AJ and Tamina?" Brie asked. "Yeah." I said. "What happened now?" Brie asked. "Me and Paige are walking in the arena and I tell Paige about a tweet AJ sent out to us. So, Paige sent a reply back to AJ back." Rose said. "So, then we're on our way to the locker-room and run into AJ and Super Tamina." I say sarcastically. "So a trade of few words and then all four of us are fighting. A few referee's and The Shield helped pulled us apart." Rose says. "The Shield?'' Nikki asked confused. "Yeah. Me and Rose have a little something going on with Seth and Dean.'' I say. "Oh." Nikki says looking a bit jealous. Rose smirked at her and make a heart with her hands at her. She blushes and looks away.  
  
"So, they take us back to there locker-room and then they basically said we called AJ crazy knowing that makes her go crazy. They also said we were so called "bullying" her and then proceed to call us trouble-makers. So we left and here we are now." Rose huffed out. "Wow. Well, I don't understand why they took AJ's side instead of yours not knowing what really happened." Brie said. "Thank you!" I exclaimed. "Guys, look." We turned our eyes to the TV to see our pictures next to Daniel Bryan's, CM Punk, The Rhodes Brothers and The Usos and we're going against The Shield, The Wyatt Family and AJ and Tamina. "Oh look at this." I said as I looked at Rose. "Let's get ready now." Rose said. We were about to get dressed when we heard a knock on the door. I went to it and opened the door and saw a crew member. "Can help you?" I asked. "You and your sister have new merchandise and management wants you guys to wear it tonight." He said. " He said as handed me the bag. "Oh that's great! Thank you." I say as I closed the door. "Rose, we finally got our own t-shirt!" I exclaimed. "Oh. Lemme see." She says. I pulled out the bag and saw our [shirt.](http://http://demandware.edgesuite.net/aaiw_prd/on/demandware.static/Sites-wwe-Site/Sites-main/default/dw33bca0df/images/large/W08537.jpg) "Scream for me." I read the shirt. "I like it." I say. "Want us to cut it for you?" Brie asked. "Yeah." I said as I handed her, me and Rose's shirt. A few minutes later, Me and Rose were finally in our [attires.](http://vafloc02.s3.amazonaws.com/isyn/images/f332/img-302332-m.jpg) "I love that shirt." Brie says as she looks me up and down. "Thanks Brie." I said. "No problem." She says as bites her lip and stares at me. I smirk at her and turn around. "Liking what you see, Brie." I asked. I felt her come up behind me. "Yeah. I do." She whispered. "Come and get it." I whispered at her. She turned me around me kissed me. Damn. Her hands went to the front of my shorts and began to pull. "Brie." I mumbled between the kiss. "I have a match now." I said as I moved her hands away from my pants. She pouted. "Maybe next time." I said. She nodded and slapped my ass and sat down. I saw Nikki pull away from Rose and whisper something and Rose's ear which made her blush like crazy. "Let's go Rose." I said. She pecked Nikki on the lips and started walking towards me. "Good Luck!" They yelled as we opened the door. "Lucks for losers, babes." I said as I closed the door. We made our way to the gorilla. I heard AJ's music playing so she must've just went out. I saw our tag team partners waiting for there cue. I walked over to them and they looked at us. "Will we have to be the security team?" Punk asked. I laughed. ''Probably." Rose smiled. "There's your answer boys." Punk says as he turns to them.  
  
 _ **Nobody's POV**_  
  
Everyone went out and it was time for Paige and Rose's turn. You heard their music start and they came out. The crowd cheered loudly. "Making there way from Norwich, England weighing 120 pounds Paige and Rose!" Lilian introduced them. They skipped down the ramp and Paige went on one side of the ring and Rose went on the other side of the ring. They got onto the apron and did there primal screams. They got into the ring and went to stand on the turnbuckles and screamed "THIS IS OUR HOUSE!". As soon as they got down, they were knocked out the ring by AJ and Tamina. They both looked at each other and run into the ring and went to run at AJ and Tamina. But Punk and the others caught them before they even touched them. They put them on the apron and calmed them down. A few minutes later into the match, Paige felt Rose tap her arm. She turned and looked at Rose and Rose pointed across the ring. She saw AJ all up on Seth and he was trying to push her away from him without being rough. Seth looked over at Paige and saw she was watching. He widened his eyes and shook his head. I nodded at him. Cody just hit a disaster kick on Bray and they were both down. Cody tagged Paige's hand and she got into the ring. Punk held her shoulders and whispered "Don't kill her." She laughed and smiled at him and whispered back "I'll try." AJ wasn't paying attention. So Paige walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and Paige grabbed her by her hair and threw her over the ropes and in the ring. Paige was about to walk to her but she turned around grabbed Seth's face and crashed my lips to his. She felt him kiss back and she pulled away and smirked at him. Paige went over to AJ and grabbed her up by her hair and whispered in her ear "He's mine." She pulled away from Paige and slapped her. Paige heard the crowd ooh. Paige thought "I know this bitch ain't slap me". Paige looked at her and AJ got out the ring and ran. Paige ran after her. Rose got down from the apron and stood in front of AJ. Rose looked at Paige. Paige shook her head. Paige hit her from behind with a clothesline. Paige threw her back into the ring and waited for her to get up. When she did Paige jumped at her and threw punches at her. Paige got off of her and picked her up by hair and started clothes-lining her and did her scream. When AJ was about to get up Paige ran towards the ropes and dropped kicked her. Paige yelled "This is our house!" AJ tried to clothesline Paige but she ducked and kicked her in her face.  
  
"Come on AJ!" Tamina yelled. Paige looked at her and yelled "Shut up!" She tried to get in the ring. Paige just waved her hand at her. Paige dragged AJ to the ropes and did [this](https://whatistheexcel.com/wooobooru/_images/a9fb37b882f4425cc043717ef48c9430/18773%20-%20Raw%20Rosa_Mendes%20aj_lee%20gif%20natalya%20paige%20referee%20wwe.gif) to her. She turned and Erick Rowan was right in her face. Paige looked at him and he looked at her. "What are you looking at?" Paige yelled at him. He tilted his head at me and she did the same. "Paige, watch out!" Rose exclaimed. Paige turned only to be blasted off the ropes and onto the floor. The referee was trying to stop AJ from getting out the ring. So, Rose went and lied next to Paige. AJ looked outside and yelled "Really?!'' She turned to Rowan and asked him which was who and he pointed out Paige and AJ grabbed Paige and kicked Rose. AJ threw Paige back into the ring and climbed back on the apron. Rose got up yanked AJ down and [did this](http://i.imgur.com/8w2lb.gif) to her. She got AJ back into ring and skipped to her corner. 10 minutes into the match Rose still didn't get into the ring. Her, Paige and Punk was the only one's on the apron. Tamina, AJ, Seth and Dean was only on the other apron. "Let's go Jey!" Rose yelled eager to get into the match. Jey got to her and Roman got to Tamina. Rose came in got Tamina's arm and did her clothesline. She looks at Dean and does her scream. She does a dropkick on Tamina. Tamina tries to clothesline Rose and Rose ducks and gives a dropkick. "THIS IS OUR HOUSE!" Rose screamed. The crowd cheered. Rose gets Tamina up and does the [Rampaige ](http://i.imgur.com/B5PDXqb.gif) on her. Rose goes to pin her and Paige calls her and sticks her hand out. Rose skips to Paige and tags her hand. Paige skips to Tamina blows a kiss to AJ and locks Tamina in the [PTO.](http://stream1.gifsoup.com/view2/20140725/5077740/paige-s-pto-o.gif) Paige is staring right at AJ, daring her to come into the ring. Tamina taps out and Paige lets go. She walks over to AJ and screams in her face. Her team hands are raised. Rose goes up to the turnbuckles and stands on them. She spots Dean locks eyes with him and blows a kiss to him and creates a heart with her hands to him. He creates one back and catches her kiss. Rose feels herself being lifted up. She looks down and see that Cody and Goldust have her on there shoulders and Paige are on The Usos shoulders. Rose grabs Paige's hands and lifts it up and the air. The crowd cheers. "THIS IS OUR HOUSE!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is girlxgirl smut in here so read with caution if you don't like that stuff. Hope you guys enjoy!

 

 

 ** _Nobody's POV_**  
  
[Rose](https://scontent.cdninstagram.com/hphotos-xaf1/t51.2885-15/s306x306/e15/11055831_1533650140229430_69627554_n.jpg) and [Paige](https://scontent.cdninstagram.com/hphotos-xfp1/t51.2885-15/s320x320/e15/11008045_1583217308590938_753360868_n.jpg) were lounging on the couch waiting for Dean and Seth to come get them. "Why do we always dress alike?" Rose asked Paige. Paige looked at her outfit then at Rose's outfit. "Twin Mentality?" Paige guessed. "I guess so." There was a knock on the door. "COME IN!" Paige hollered. In walked Dean and Seth arguing over bull-crap. "I'm telling you Seth. Nikki is hotter than Brie." Dean argued. "No Dean. Brie is hotter than Nikki. Brie's all natural, Nikki's boobs are fake!" Seth argued back. Rose and Paige just looked at each other. "Rose, tell him Nikki is hotter than Brie." Dean said to Rose. "Their both hot in my opinion." Rose said. Paige agreed with her. "Can we go now?" Paige asked. "Yeah, Let's go." Seth said. Paige and Rose walked out the hotel room. "They better had grabbed our stuff." Paige said. As the girls walked out the hotel, a car honked. They both turned around to see Roman standing outside the car waving them over. Paige and Rose walked over to the black SUV. "Hey Ro-Ro." Rose said as she hugged Roman. "TeddyBear!" Paige exclaimed as she jumped on Roman. "Rose, don't call me that." Roman said as Rose laughed at him. "Okay...Ro-Ro." Rose laughed. "Roman, how come you didn't tell us you had a daughter?" Paige asked as she was scrolling through his phone. "Ooh lemme see." Rose said as she walked over to Paige. Rose looked over Paige's shoulder and saw this [picture.](https://41.media.tumblr.com/0bf46d6afea4981b3d2ef78f524a37e2/tumblr_ng1ga7YS7m1trs0nzo1_400.jpg) "Aww, She's so adorable!" Rose gushed out. "Roman, you look so young and innocent." Paige said. Roman rolled his eyes at Paige's comment. "I wanna meet her." Rose pouted. "She will be at Raw tonight so then you can meet her." Roman said. Rose's eyes lit up and she squealed. "What's wrong with her?" Roman asked Paige. "Rose adores kids. She wants to have some of her own but she wants to have a career first." Paige explained to Roman. Roman nodded understandingly. "What's the kids name?" Paige asked Roman. "Joelle." Roman said. "Cute." Paige said. "I can see your not that enthusiastic about kids as your sister is." Roman said. "I do love kids but Rose loves them a little to much." Paige said. "Hey!" Rose said. "What. I'm just telling the truth." Paige said. Rose took her hat and said "What. I'm just telling the truth." "Give me back my hat, Rosalina." Paige said as she glared at Rose. "No Saraya." Rose said as she glared back. "Rose, just give her back her hat." Roman said. "No." Rose said stubbornly.  
  
"You have 5 seconds to give me back my hat." Paige said. "Or what?" Rose laughed. "One!" Paige said. Rose wasn't budging. "Two!" Paige said. Roman just watched them. "Can you just give me back my hat?" Paige whined. "No." Rose laughed. Paige grabbed the hat and tried to pull it from Rose's hand but Rose pulled it back. "Give me my hat." Paige exclaimed as she tried to pull from Rose's hand. "Isn't this argument a little childish for you two?" Roman questioned. Rose and Paige ignored him. Paige stomped on Rose's foot and pulled the hat from her hands. Rose yelped and held her foot. Rose looked up at Paige and slapped her. Roman looked at Rose shocked. "Why would you that?!" Roman exclaimed as he put his arms around Paige making sure she was okay. Little did Roman know this happens all the time. Rose opened her mouth to say something but was cut off as Paige was out of Roman's arms and on to Rose. Paige landed blows on to Rose face and Rose landed blows on Paige's face. It was a full on fist fight. "Get off me!" Rose yelled. But Paige kept hitting her. Rose grabbed Paige's hair and pulled her down and started swinging at her. Roman didn't know what to do. He was on the verge of breaking up the fight but he saw Dean and Seth coming. Rose managed to kick Paige away from her. Rose got up and ran away. Paige got up and yelled "Rose, get back here!". Paige ran after Rose the both of them managed to ran right pass Dean and Seth. "What the hell happened?" Dean asked Roman. "I don't even know." Roman answered. Rose came running back and stood behind Dean and Paige was right behind her. "Dean, stop her." Rose exclaimed. "Woah! Paige calm down babe." Seth said as he managed to catch Paige's hand. "I am calm." Paige said. "I love you." Rose said as she blew a kiss to Paige. Paige glared at her but said it back. "What the hell?" Roman said. "You two were just full on fighting and now saying I love you to each other." He said confusingly. "You'll get use to it." Paige said. "Happens all the time." Rose said. Roman shook his head and got in the car. Dean put Rose and Paige's luggage in the car. Paige got in the car and sat next to Roman. "I'm driving." Rose said as she skipped to the drivers seat. "You have a license right?" Dean questioned. "Duh." Rose said as she got into the drivers seat. Dean sat in the passenger's seat and Seth sat in the seat behind Roman and Paige. "Excuse me Roman, I'm going to sit with Seth." Paige said as she climbed over the seat and and landed right on Seth. "Who's driving?" Paige asks. "Rose." Dean answered. "Everyone have the seat-belts on, right?" Paige asked. "Yeah, why?" Roman asks. "Your gonna need them." Paige answered. "I doubt it." Dean said. Rose turned to Dean and smiled evilly. "Oh no she's right. Your gonna need them."  Rose said as she started the car. Let the heart attacks begin.  
  
"Rose slow the fuck down!" Dean screamed as Rose speed down the highway. Rose ignored him and kept going. "Rose, your gonna miss the turn." Paige said causally. Paige is already used to Rose's driving. Rose turned the car to the turn and everyone went crashing towards the right side of the car. "Red light." Paige said. Rose stepped on the breaks and the car went screeching forwards. "Let's go to McDonald's." Paige said as she pointed towards one across the block from them. Rose drove to the parking lot of McDonald's and parked the car. Dean, Seth and Roman were trying to breath and stop there hearts from beating wildly. Rose and Paige laughed at them and got out the car. "Paige, you got my pants dirty." Rose whined. "You got mines dirty, too." Paige said. "Think they'll let me drive again." Rose asked Paige. "By the way, they were acting I don't think you be driving when we leave here." Paige laughed as she held the door for herself and Rose. Rose and Paige ordered it was still breakfast time so Rose ordered 2 McGriddles and 2 hash-browns with Ice Tea and Paige ordered 2 sausage, egg and cheeses with hash-browns and orange juice. When Paige and Rose was walking out Dean and Seth were walking in. When Rose got to the drivers side she saw Roman sitting in the seat. She knocked on the window and Roman rolled down the window. "May I help you?" Roman asked. "Get out of the drivers side." Rose said. "You really thought you were driving again babygirl?" Roman asked. "Yeah." Rose said. "Well, your not." Roman said. "Why?" Rose pouted. "You almost killed us! And you drive like a maniac." Roman exclaimed. "But you guys are not dead. And don't yell at me." Rose said as she stomped over to the other side of the car. She turned around and saw Dean and Seth coming out McDonald's. She glared at them and got in the car. She climbed over the seat to sit next to Paige. Dean and Seth go in the car and seat in the seats in front of Paige and Rose. Dean turned around and looked at Rose. Rose was pouting and glaring at the floor. "What's wrong baby?" Dean asked Rose. Rose looked up and glared at Dean and went back to glaring. "She's mad at you guys because you all agreed for her not to drive." Paige said. "You almost killed us!" Seth exclaimed. "Don't yell at her!" Paige yelled at Seth as she wrapped an arm around Rose and pulled her into her. "Baby, are you really mad about that?" Dean asked Rose. Rose nodded her head. "Rose, you have to understand that your a reckless driver." Dean said. "I'm working on fixing it, okay." Rose said. "Okay. Now gimme kiss." Dean said. Rose leaned forward and gave Dean a kiss. When she pulled away she took out her phone and went on twitter. "Can I get a kiss?" Seth asked Paige. Paige leaned forward and kissed him. She pulled away and went to eat her food. After Rose and Paige were done with there food they was out like a light. The took the luggage from the trunk and put it where they were sitting and made a bed like [this.](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/93/5d/8e/935d8e2c0e560ae1061687fa71470ae3.jpg)  Dean looked in the back and saw Paige and Rose sleeping like [this.](http://s4.favim.com/mini/140408/adorable-bed-best-friends-bffs-Favim.com-1631306.jpg) "Seth look at them." Dean said as he nudged Seth. "That's so cute!" Seth said as he took his phone out and took a picture.  
  
When Paige woke up she felt Rose cuddled up to her. She stretched and Rose turned the other way. She took her phone out and went to text Brie. "You and Nikki wanna hang before the show with me and Rose?" She texted Brie. She put her phone down and waited. She felt her phone vibrate. "Sure. Where do you guys plan on going?" Brie texted back. Paige had an idea. She turned to Rose and gently shook her. "Rose? Rose?" Paige whispered. Rose stirred and opened her eyes and turned to Paige. "What?" She asked groggily. "You wanna go to Dorney Park with Nikki and Brie?" I asked. "Sure." Rose said as she turned back around and closed her eyes. "Dorney Park ." Paige texted Brie back. "Awesome." Brie texted back. "Meet us in front of the arena in 30 minutes and make sure you have bikini's under your clothes. And tell Nikki she doesn't need to wear anything fancy to a amusement park!" Paige giggled at the last part of her text. Paige opened her messages and pressed Seth's name. She typed " I love you baby  <3" And sent it to him. She heard Seth's phone go off so she closed her eyes and pretended she was sleep. Seth took out his phone and looked at the message Paige sent him. He smiled and looked back at her. He figured she was pretending to be sleep since the time said she just sent it. He replied back to her and typed "I love you too princess <3" Seth put his head back on the window and closed his eyes. Paige felt her phone vibrate. She unlocked it and opened Seth's message. She read it and it made her heart flutter. She put her phone down and closed her eyes and went back to sleep.  
  
Paige woke up and felt kisses all over her face. She felt someone place their lips on hers. She kissed back figuring it was Seth. She pulled 'Seth' down on top of her and stuck her tongue in 'his' mouth. She heard 'him' moan but it sounded more girlish. She opened her eyes and saw Brie on top of her. "Brie!" Paige shrieked. "What?" Brie said as she smiled innocently. Paige pushed Brie off of her and sat up. She saw Nikki talking to a half-asleep Rose. She got on her hands and knees and peeked over the seat and saw Roman driving. "Ro?" Paige called out. "Hm?" He answered. "Where Seth and Dean go?" Paige asked. "I dropped them off at the arena." Roman answered. "How come you decided to drive?" Rose asked. "Because those two back there said they were tired. So, me bring the kind gentlemen I am, decided to drive you girls to, where are you girls going again?" Roman said. "Dorney Park." Brie answered happily as she got behind Paige and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Your still going to pick us up right?" Paige asked as Brie placed kiss around Paige's neck and slowly traveled her hands up. "Brie stop!" Paige whispered nervously. "Of course. Just know I'm coming for you guys at 5:30." Roman says. Paige sucks in a sharp breath as Brie sucks harder on her neck. "O-okay." Paige said. Brie found Paige's sweet spot and sucked hard on it. Paige moaned lowly. Brie ducked down as Roman turned around. "Are you okay?" He asked Paige. "Yeah, just a slight headache." Paige said. He nodded and turned around. Paige looked down at [Brie](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/97/f5/f6/97f5f6ac6964bec7250f51ee017b87bb.jpg) and growled. She slowly [crawled](http://dailywrestlingnews.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/Paige-Nikki-rumble-gifs-001_001.gif) on top of Brie and pinned her arms down. "You just don't know when to stop do you, Brie." Paige said as she licked up Brie's neck. Brie shuddered and shook her head. "You answer me when I tell you to understood?" Paige said. Brie nodded. "You like to be a tease, don't you Brie?" Paige asked. Brie didn't answer. "I said don't you Brie!" Paige quietly whispered as she roughly grabbed Brie's hair. "Yes!" Brie whimpered out. "Take your shirt off!" Paige demanded as she watched Brie take her shit off. Paige licked her lips and looked at Brie. "Brie. Brie. Brie. Are you hot for me?" Paige asked.  
  
Paige leaned down to Brie's ear. "Are you wet for me?" Paige asked as she slowly bit Brie's earlobe. Brie whimpered. Paige leaned down and roughly kissed Brie. Brie kissed back equally rough. Paige slowly let go of Brie's bottom lip as she pulled away. Brie whined and pouted. "Shut up." Paige said as she grabbed Brie's hair. Paige pulled Brie up by her hair. "Pretty little Brie. All hot and ready for me." Paige said as she pulled Brie's hair making her head go back. Paige attacked her neck sucking anywhere and everywhere. Brie moaned as Paige found her sweet spot. "Quiet Brie, wouldn't want anyone to disturb us." Paige said as she unhooked Brie bra and threw it somewhere. Paige's mouth attached to one of Brie's breasts while her hand played with the other. Paige sucked on Brie's nipple and massaged the other one. Brie threw her head back and moaned. Paige bit Brie's nipple and sucked on it hard. She pulled back to see both nipples erected. Paige grabbed both of Brie's nipples and pulled on them. Paige leaned up and kissed Brie. Brie wrapped her arms around Paige's neck and pulled her closer. Paige pulled away and slowly slid down Brie's body. Paige undid Brie's pants and pulled them down to her ankles. "Imma make you feel so good." Paige whispered as she placed a kiss on Brie's inner thigh. Paige placed a kiss on Brie's clit and Brie shivered. Paige licked a slow strip down Brie's women-hood. Paige rapidly sucked at Brie's women-hood. Brie arched up towards Paige's mouth. Paige opened up Brie's lips and revealed her clit. Paige flicked her tongue on it. Brie arched up towards Paige unintentionally. "You like when I do that?" Paige asks as she does it again. Brie lets out a moan and Paige saw her eyes roll to the back of her head. Paige sucked on Brie's clit and Brie lost all control. Her hips were shaking and she was a moaning mess. At this time, Paige didn't care if Roman heard them. Paige stuck two fingers into Brie's mouth and Brie immediately started sucking on them. "I'm gonna make you a mess." Paige growled at Brie. Paige stuck two fingers into Brie. Brie cried out in pleasure. "You like that don't you? When I finger you until you can't see straight." Paige growled in Brie's ear. Paige started to suck on Brie's clit and Brie moaned out her name. "Oh fuck. Paige. Fuckkk." Brie moaned as her eyes rolled to the back of her hair. Brie pushed Paige's head into her and Paige sucked harder on Brie's clit. Brie's hips started moving up and down. "Fuck. Paige I'm coming." Brie moaned out. Paige sped up the speed of her fingers and sucked on Brie's clit harder. "Paigeeeeeeee. Fuck." Brie screamed out. Brie's hips went shaking out of control as she came. Paige pulled her fingers out of Brie and kissed Brie so Brie can taste herself. She went back down towards Brie's women-hood and started lapping up her juices. When she was down Paige kissed Brie again. Paige grabbed Brie's bra and handed to her. She also pulled Brie's pants back up her legs. "Told you I would make you feel good." Paige smirked at Brie. "You sure did." Brie said as she pulled Paige back down and kissed her. Paige looked over to Rose and saw her and Nikki fell asleep. "Roman, turn on the AC!" Paige yelled. A few minutes later, it started getting cold. Nikki pulled the covers over her and Rose and turned back over and snuggled back into Rose. Brie snuggled into Paige and Paige brought the covers over them. "Imma make you feel good next time." Brie mumbles. "Can't wait." Paige mumbled as sleep took over her again.

 

 

**_ Paige's POV _ **  


 

"Paige! Paige wake the fuck up!" I heard someone yell. I open my eyes and see my twin sister in my face. "Bloody hell Rose! No need to scream in my ear!" I yell as I push her face out of mine. "So grumpy." Rose grumbled as she got out the car. I got out the car and see we were parked in front of Dorney Park. I walked over to the passenger side of the car. "I'll text either you or Seth if we make any movements." I say. He nodded. I turned around back to the girls. "Ready girls?" I ask. "Hell yeah." Nikki screamed. I linked my arms through Brie's and we all went inside. "Let's go on the talon." Rose suggested. We headed to the talon. 3 hours later, After going on all the water rides and rollarcoasts we were in the wave pool. [M](http://www.eonline.com/eol_images/Entire_Site/2015126/rs_640x640-150226152442-11024434_1419329358365309_219368774_n.jpg)[e](http://www.eonline.com/eol_images/Entire_Site/2015126/rs_640x640-150226152442-11024434_1419329358365309_219368774_n.jpg) and [Nikki](http://img.imggrid.com/images/pwpop.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Nikki-Bella-55.jpg) were relaxing on the beach chairs, while [Brie](http://dailywrestlingnews.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/02/brie4.jpg) and [Rose](http://thumbs3.ebaystatic.com/d/l225/m/mowetJAKjEiNOEWn2etq0PQ.jpg) were still in the wave pool. I watched as Brie and Rose kept getting swept under water. Rose finally had enough and struggled hair way over to me and Nikki. "Never will I ever let Brie drag me to the deep end. Raya, you would've been sister-less." Rose panted. "Then, Nicole would've been sister-less." I said. "Haha, very funny." Brie said as she took my towel and dried her hair. "Excuse me, did I tell you take my towel?" I questioned Brie. She leaned down and pecked my lips. "But you allowed it." She said as she smiled at me. "Brianna! Where in public!" I lectured. "Look at them." Brie said as she pointed over to where Nikki was. I looked and saw Rose on top of Nikki making out. Most as well, I pulled Brie on top of me and placed my lips on her's. She was surprised at first but relaxed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck. My hands traveled down and I placed my hands on her ass. I squeezed her ass and she squealed. I took the time and slipped my tongue in her mouth. She grinded her hips on mine. I felt pleasure run through me. Fuck that felt good. I moaned into her mouth. I felt her smirk as we continued to kiss. She did it twice and I felt 2x times the amount of pleasure run through me. I whimpered and she did it again. She removed her mouth from mines and smirked down at me. She was going to use this against me one day. She did it again and I felt my eyes roll in the back of my head. Okay, were so not doing this in place. I opened my mouth to say something but she did it again. The words got stuck in my throat. She pressed her lips against mine and I felt her hand go inside of the bikini panties. She rubbed me. Fuck that felt good. "Brie, were not doing this in public." I whispered at her. She looked at me and pouted. "It seemed like you were enjoying it." She said as she rubbed me harder. "Fuck, Brie not in public." I whimper. "Why not?" She says entering a finger in me. I gasp and my eyes roll to the back of my eyes as she enters another finger in me. She smirks at me and waits for my answer. I'm about to answer her when she starts moving her fingers. I gasp and moan. As much as I didn't want to, I took her fingers out of me. She pouted at me. "Not in public." I sternly told her. She took the fingers that was in me and put them in her mouth and sucked on them. I watched her and fuck that turned me on even more. "That's not fair!" I whined. She leaned up and kissed me. She slipped her tongue in my mouth. I tasted myself. "Brie! Ew!" She smirked at me and got up. "Look, who's finally finished having sexual intercourse in public." Rose said. "Shut up!" I mumbled. "I'm going to the changing room." I say. I gave Rose her change of clothes and went on my way. When I got into the changing room I sat on the bench and leaned on the wall. I heard someone come in. Probably Rose. I was pushed down by my throat. "Let's finish what we started." The person said. Brie. "Brie, people change in-" I was cut off by to fingers getting shoved into me. I yelped. "Nobody's in here yet. Just you and me." She said as she started moving her fingers in me. I moaned. "Oh fuck." I said as I sat up and looked Brie in the eyes. Her thumb started to massage my clit and my eyes rolled to back of my head. I moaned out very loud. "BRIE! FUCK! Go faster." I moaned out. She went a little to fast. "Oh fuck! Brie." I moaned. I pulled her mouth towards mine. She pulled away. "No. I want everyone to here you scream my name." She said as she moved faster. "Oh fuck! Fuck! Brie!" I screamed as I came undone. "Not done with you yet." She mumbled. She lifted my legs up and shoved her tongue into my women-hood. "Brie. Fuck. Stop." I moaned as she licked my clit. She ignored me and opened my legs up. She sucked on clit and I felt my orgasm building up. "Fuck...Brie...It's coming. She sucked harder on clit and my orgasm hit me so hard. I screamed out in pleasure. She continued licking me until I finished my orgasm. She rubbed a finger on my women-hood and sucked it. "Told you I was gonna get you." Brie smirked at me. I smirked at her and said "Well you got me good." She kissed me again.

[Me](http://www.wwe.com/f/styles/photo_large_lightbox/public/photo/image/2014/08/01_PAIGE_04302014JR_071b.jpg) and [Brie](http://diva-fierce.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/BrieBella.png) were done getting ready. We went outside to see [Rose](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/37500000/NXT-Summer-Vacation-paige-wwe-37503483-1284-722.jpg) and [Nikki](http://www.popcults.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/20-Nikki.jpg) standing there. "Rose, really?" I said. "What are you talking-" She stopped in mid-sentence. "I'm not changing!" We exclaimed at the same time. "You have the whole outfit on." I said to Rose. "I know. Where's yours?" She asked. "It's in the arena." I said. "Let's go get some food." Nikki suggested. We all agreed and went to one of the food places in here. As we were eating, I got a text from Roman it said "where are you guys at? i'm in front of the place." "Guys, Roman's here." I said. "I don't wanna go." Nikki whined. "We probably could've stayed if you guys didn't have a match." Rose said as we got up. We made our way to the entrance and Roman honked his horn. We got in the trunk again and got ourselves comfortable. "Took you guys long enough! Seth and Dean kept buggin' me to come get you guys early." Roman grumbled. Me and Rose laughed at his comment. "Well we're on our way." I said to Roman. "And those outfits that all 4 of you are inappropriate." Roman lectured. "Where grown women Roman?" Rose said. "So what? Rose and Paige you are around me everyday so you guys are younger sisters to me. Brie and Nikki I don't know you guys like that but from what I heard back there it seems like you guys are VERY close to Paige and Rose." Roman says. We all blush. "You heard that?" I asked. "Hell yeah. If Brie wasn't screaming over here then maybe I wouldn't have heard it." Roman said. "I know how to make them scream." I smirk. "And Seth said he knows how to make you scream." Roman says cockily. My face flushed. "But I don't think he'll have a problem making you or Brie scream at the same time." Roman continues. "Oh my god Roman! Stop talking!" I exclaimed as Brie smirked at me. Rose laughed. "Don't even get me started on you, Rose." Roman says. I laugh at her this time. "Dean says he can't wait to get you." Roman says. "Said y'all gonna be going through the morning. He also said that Nicole is free to join in when she wants to. He said he could make Rose scream like how he was about to in the kitchen." Roman says. "Dean says all he has to do is moan and Rose will be putty in his hand." Roman continued. "OKAY! Roman, we get it." Rose exclaimed her face flushing red as she hid her face in to Nikki's arm. "I was just saying." Roman says. "Well, I'm going to sleep." I say. I felt Brie cuddling into my side. "No more, "Fuck Paige" or "Paigeee. Cause I don't wanna hear it." Roman lectures. "Shut up!" I yell.

**_ Rose's POV _ **

  
Me and Paige walked into the arena with Nikki and Brie. We were still here even though we weren't scheduled for a match. Nikki and Brie went their separate ways because they have to prepare for a match against AJ and Tamina.. Me and Paige was heading over to catering when Corrano stopped us, he had a beautiful women with him. "Corrano..who is this?" I asked as I looked her up and down. The girl blushed and smiled at me. "This is [Ellie](http://www.look.co.uk/sites/default/files/imagecache/scaled_620px_wide/perrie-edwards_5.jpg). She will be your rookie. Stephanie assigned you two to train her and make her one of the best." Corrano explained. "We'll do it." Paige said eyeing Ellie up and down. Hey! We're one in the same. "And girls?" Corrano said "Hm?" We said. "Stop eyeing the girl like she's fresh meat." He said and walked away. I smirked at Ellie. "Your freaking gorgeous!" Paige exclaimed. "I would so do you." I said. "Rose!" Paige said smacking my arm. "Don't worry. I was thinking the same thing about you two." She said as she smirked. She was wearing [this.](http://s8.favim.com/orig/150316/acid-bat-batgirl-batman-Favim.com-2565158.jpg) "I can't get over how pretty you freaking are!" Paige exclaimed. "Yeah. You guys are too." Ellie said. "I wonder how you would look under me." I said smirking. I was slightly turned on imagining it. "Why don't we find out later on?" She asked. "Maybe we will." I say. "Really guys?" Paige asked. "Hey, you can't turn down free sex!" I exclaimed. "You better know how to work that tongue." Ellie smirked. OMG I love this girl already. "Trust me I do. You better know how to work yours."  I say.  "So, have you heard of the Shield?" Paige asks. "Yeah. They're hot."Ellie replied. "Well here's a newsflash. Seth is mines and Dean is Rose's." Paige said as she looked at Ellie seriously. "If your taking why are you flirting with me?" Ellie asks. "Dean doesn't he says "As long as I get to join the next time" He thinks it's hot when I hook up with girls." I say. "Oh." Ellie says. "Like when I had told him me and Nikki had a little encounter in a bathroom at the gym, he almost grabbed my phone out of my hand to tell her to come over." I say as I start laugh. "Wow." Ellie says as she laughs.  "So, where are you guys going?" Ellie asks. "I was going to visit bae." I say. "Wanna tag along?" Paige asks Ellie. "Sure. I'm a big fan of the Shield." Ellie says. Ellie's phone rang and she took it out and answered it. "Okay, I'll be there in a sec." Ellie said. She ended the call and turned to us and said "Sorry guys. Stephanie wants to talk to me right now. Maybe we can chill later?" "Sure, we would love that." Paige says. Ellie turns to walk away. "Later babe." I called out to her. "You think Seth's gonna be mad at me?" Paige asked. "For?" I said as I turned to her. "Cause I slept with Brie." Paige said feeling a little guilty. "Babe, what's wrong?" I asked as I wrapped a arm around her. "I feel like he's gonna be upset with me because I slept with her." Paige said as she looked at me. "I don't understand why he would have a problem with it. I mean Dean didn't." I said as I shrugged. "Dean and Seth are two different people! I just..I just don't think Seth would like it." Paige says. "Don't worry babe. Just explain it to him. If he told you that he loves you then he should be able to get over it." I said. "Alright." Paige said. "Anyways, what's wrong with AJ and her skipping? I mean what is she? Ten?" I said laughing. Paige laughed with me. And we were just laughing and cracking jokes about AJ on our way to the boys locker-room.  
  
**_Paige's POV_**  
  
I skip around Rose mocking AJ. Rose starts giggling. I stop because I have a wedgie with these shorts. "Ew! Don't touch me!" Rose squealed. "I wasn't playing onto but now I will." I said as I walked slowly towards her. "Paigeee! Move! Your disgusting." Rose screamed at me. "But you love me." I said as I pulled her into a hug. "Well. Look what we have here." A voice said. I froze cause I knew exactly who that voice belongs to. "Don't stop this love-fest on the account of us." Bray said. I looked at Rose and he looked at me. "What do you want Bray?" Rose asked. "I want to know a question my beautiful Rose. Matter of fact, THE WHOLE WORLD WANTS TO KNOW. Why are you still with the Shield, huh? After I warned you." Bray said. "Bray, we don't listen to crazy, psycho people like you. You think that all these mind games and all of the things that you believe in the world are true. You might have brainwashed these two but you won't get to us." I say. Bray laughs and say "Oh my, they already brainwashed you two beauties into thinking were the bad guys. I never brainwashed Harper or Roman. THEY SAW THE TRUTH OF THE WORLD! I SAW HOW PEOPLE TREATED THEM. And I gave them the chance to change themselves." Bray explained. "I can save you. All you have to do is walk into my arms. You two and Abigail can rule the world." He said as he opened his arms. "And who is Abigail?" Rose asked. I glared at her. "Abigail, oh Abigail, Her touch could save the world but her kiss can burn it to the ground....I love Abigail." Bray explained as he looked off into the distance. "We would never leave Seth, Dean or Roman to join you." I hissed at him. "Once they put a label on you, that's there way of putting you in a box. And once they get you in that box, the next thing one will be in the ground." Bray whispered. He was really starting to scare me. "Come Rose." I mumbled as I grabbed her wrist and tried to go pass Bray. But Harper blocked our way. I sighed and tried to go the other way but Rowan blocked it too. I sighed. "Can you please excuse us?" I say. "Make us." Bray whispered and started laughing. Me and Rose was no were near dressed inappropriately to start a fight. "I think the girls asked if you can move out there way." A voice said. I turned around to see Punk, Bryan and Cena. "Bray, I think you and your little 'family' need to move out of there way." Cena said. Bray laughed at John and said "People like you , John, are hollow. Full of empty promises." "Bray, I think you should leave." Rose said quietly. "What was that my beautiful Rose?" Bray mocked. "She said she thinks you should scram.....So beat it." Punk spoke up.  Bray laughed shook his head and walked away. Harper bumped my shoulder and I would've fell if Bryan didn't catch me. "Thank you." I said to him. He nodded and smiled. "Where are you ladies going?" John asked so politely. Aw. How sweet. "We were on our way to the Shield's locker-room." Rose explained. "Well it looks like we'll walk you there." Punk smiled. "Only half way because we don't need anymore problems today." I said. Referring to the problems between all six men. "Yes, Ma'am." Punk saluted. I rolled my eyes and turned to start walking with Rose. Now I just need to explain these things to Seth.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's smut in this so please read with caution. have a nice day ;)

 

 

  
  
 ** _Paige's POV_**  
  
 _Flashback~_  
  
  _After we forced Punk, Cena and Bryan halfway. The boys were already outside. Great...... They looked up and growled. "I thought we told you not to bring other people to our hideway." Dean growled. "They wanted to play protecter and followed us here." I said. 'You know protecter is not a word, right? Its protector." Punk said. I turned to look him. "Shut up." I said. He held his hands up in surrender. "It actually is a word she just pronounced it wrong because of her accent." Cena added. "Thank you." I said as I glared at back, once more.  "Protect you from who?" Seth interrupted. I turned to look at Rose and gave her the look. She gave the look back. "We had a little run in with the Wyatts."  Rose explains. "A little?" Punk scoffed. "He was practically asking you to fight him." Punk says. I turn to him and say "Can you shut up?" "That's really hard for me to  do." Punk says. "Can both of you shut up?!" Rose exclaimed. We both glared at her. "So, they were trying to fight you?" Roman growled. "Well, not exactly. They were just trying to start problems with us." Rose says. "Yeah, we tried to like walk away but they were blocking our way." I say. "So, they were trying to corner you?" Dean asked, getting mad. No. We don't need any problems right now. "Yeah. But these kind gentleman were helping us out." I say gesturing towards Punk, Cena and Bryan. "Well, thank you. You can leave now." Dean says rudely. Punk leaned towards Rose and Paige whispered "I'll be excepting my kiss later." Rose and Paige just rolled there eyes at him. "Let's go Punk." Cena said as they turned around and walked away. Rose and Paige turned towards the boys and found Roman shaking his head. "What?" I asked. "What did I tell y'all about those outfits?" He asked. I roll eyes. "I think they look fine." Dean says. "Of course you do." Roman sighs and shakes his head.  
  
"Daddy!" I heard some say. I look towards the door and there's a little girl standing there. "Yes babygirl?" Roman answered. "I'm bored." She whined. "Roman is that your daughter?" Rose asked. He nodded. We went towards her. "Hey I'm Paige and that's Rose."  I say. "I'm Joelle." She says as she smiles at me. "Both of you are pretty." She says. "So, are you." Rose says. "Can I dress like you guys?" I was about answer when Roman answered for us. "Absolutely not." Roman answered. Me and Rose started laughing. "But , daddy they dress so pretty." Joelle says. "We'll take you shopping one day." Rose promises. Roman scoffs. "Stop being so sour Roman." Rose pouts at him. Dean grabs Rose and lays a kiss on her lips. He rests his hands on her ass. "Not in front of my kid." Roman groaned. I ran and jumped on Seth. "Hi baby." I beamed. "Hey beautiful." He smiled back at me. "You know I love you, right?" I say as I lean in and kiss him. He obviously kisses back. I pull back and lean my forehead against his. "I love you too. Now, tell me what you did." Seth said. I pouted and asked "How did you know?" "Cause I know you, Paige." He says. I nodded in agreement with him. I got off of him and looked around. I'm guessing that everyone went in the locker room. "Is it bad?" Seth asked as he leaned up against one of those equipment box. "Kinda of." I said. "Did you sleep with someone?" He asked a glint of sadness in his eyes. "Yeah..." I said as I looked up at him. He sighed and rubbed his face. "Why would you do that?" He asked. I stayed quiet. "Why would you ever do that to me? I...I would never do that to you..." He said sadly. "Seth..." I said. "Who was it with?" He asked. "Brie." I said. He shook his head and looked up at me and a few tears fell out his eyes. No. "Seth, don't cry.." I said as I wiped his eyes. "No! Don't you sit here and tell me not to cry. How dear you sleep with someone else. I love you Paige and you take advantage of my love and shit." He yelled at me. "I thought you wouldn't have a problem with it....since it was a girl..." I trailed off. "You..you thought I wouldn't have a problem?!" He asked shocked. I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off. "I...I can't even look at you right now.." He said as he turned around getting ready to walk away. "Seth please." I pleaded. He turned around and shook his head.  
  
I felt something snap inside of me. I grabbed the back off his vest and pushed him onto the equipment. "Get off of me-" Seth goes to say but I crash my lips on his roughly. He tries to pull away but I bite his bottom lip. I know he can't resist that. He starts to kiss back but then he stops. I grab his crotch and squeeze it. His body jerks. So, that's how you get him. I pull away from the kiss. "You don't get to leave me Seth. I love you okay. Brie knows that it's always gonna be you. And I know it's always gonna be me." I say as I kiss him softly. I pulled away and started kissing his neck. I started palming him through his pants. He moaned. "Paige, not in my attire pants." He whimpered. "I don't care, baby. I wanna make you feel good." I whispered in his ear. He moaned at the tone of my voice. I stuck my hands in his pants and grabbed his cock. I started stroking him faster. I looked up at his face and his head was thrown back moaning softly. "Cum for me Seth." _ _I decided that I wanted to tease him a little bit._  
  
I stopped stroking him. "Seth, doesn't it turn you on knowing that I was getting fucked by a girl, huh?" I said as I nibbled on his earlobe. He nodded. "Just think about me...moaning and my eyes rolling to the back of my head." I whispered in his ear. I moaned in his ear. And I didn't even notice that he was hard. "Think about how I gasped when Brie's fingers entered me." I whispered in his ear. I got down on my knees and unbuckled his belt. I pulled his pants and boxers down. "Paige, not in the hallway." Seth groaned out as he tried to pull me up. "I'm gonna make you feel good before your match." I said as I looked up at him. "If you keep this up and poking your ass out like that I won't make it to my match." Seth groaned. I rolled my eyes and took him into my mouth. "Fuck." He groaned. I took him out my mouth and licked his slit with was dripping pre-cum. I took him back in my mouth and deep-throat him. His hips buckled forward, choking me. I relaxed my throat and let him fuck my mouth. I pulled back and wrapped an hand around his shaft and pumped him. "Paige, fuck." He moaned out. I knew exactly what would finish him off. I put my hand on his balls and squeezed it softly. I found the vain on the side of his shaft and licked it. "Fuck." He whispered as he came. I took him back in my mouth as he came and swallowed his seed. 

 

  
 _He pulled me up roughly by my hair and crushed his lips on mine. He was about to take my crop-top off when suddenly someone pulled me away. "Lord, take the wheel." I heard Roman say. I groaned. "Come on, Roman!" I exclaimed. "Dude! What the hell?!" Seth exclaimed. "You guys were not about to have sex in this hallway when my child is in the room!" Roman yelled. I rolled my eyes and turned around to walk in the locker room. "Daddy, what's going?" Joelle stopped in mid-sentence. She was staring at Seth. Who still didn't pull his pants up. I ran to her and covered her eyes. "Lord. This not happening." Roman mumbled as he looked up at the sky. "Seth. Pull up your damn pants! I don't want my child looking at your dick!" Roman exclaimed. "Um, Roman she already saw it." I said. "What are you-" He stopped himself as he saw me covering Joelle's eyes. He rubbed his face and mumbled something. Dean was laughing. I glared at Dean. "What?" He asked. "Its not gonna be funny when he does that to you and Rose." I hissed. He went quiet after that. "Seth, for the love of god...pull your pants up before I cut your dick off." Roman hissed out. "Paige, would be very upset if you did that." He said. I glared at him. "No, Roman go ahead." I smiled. "Daddy, what's a dick?" Joelle asked. I started laughing and I heard Rose laughing also. Dean was dying in the corner. "Don't worry. You'll learn when you get a boyfriend " I say as I smile at her. "You guys are very bad influences on my daughter." Roman mumbled. "Don't worry, daddy. I'll ask mommy." Joelle said. Roman's eyes widened. "No sweetie. Don't ask mommy anything." He said. I laughed and took her hand and walked her in the room. "Good luck on the match boys!" I called over my shoulder before I walked in the room. We turned the TV and saw the boys making there way threw the crowd to face...I don't really know. I looked who was in the ring. My eyes widened, they're trying to attack Undertaker! "Are they trying to die?" I heard Rose mutter. I hummed in agreement._  
  
"Do you guys know what Uncle Seth use to do earlier in his career?" Joelle asked. I was suddenly interested. I turned to her and asked "What did he use to do?" Rose asked, interested also. "He did something called CyberFights." She said. I looked at Rose and she shrugged. Rose got up and grabbed her laptop from the bag. We went on Google Chrome and looked up "CyberFights Seth Rollins." (I really looked it up xD)  She pressed a link and it showed a match where Seth or the name he was going by then Tyler Black wrestling in a [match](http://forum.bodybuilding.com/showthread.php?t=162482241) with two guys. We skipped forward a little and it showed one of the guys doing a body dropped on Seth and he made this funny face. Which had me, Rose and Joelle laughing. So, the guy Irish-whipped Seth into the corner and Irish-whipped the other guy into him and his body slammed right into Seth's private area. So, the guy fell and then Seth fell on top of him and he stayed in that position for a while until the guy realized that Seth was on top of him. "Does he have a boner?" Rose asked as she tried to keep in her laughter. I looked and he sure did have a boner. "Oh my god, he does. I didn't know he got turned on by guys. I wonder if we could have a guy added into our sex life." I said while giggling. "What's a boner?" Joelle asked. "A boner is when a guy is turned on." Rose said. "So, if you ever see daddy with a lump in his lower area say "daddy, do you have a boner." I said to her and we all started laughing. Anyways, we resumed the video. So, Seth and some other guy had him in a submission move and then the guy is going to get up and start slapping his butt. And Seth's over here yelling "Stretch him." I really wanna know why we has a boner. The kid that's getting his ass kick is fighting back but then Seth comes from behind and hits him in his back so the guy fells into the other guys crotch area. This kinda of getting disturbing. And then the other guys puts him in the tree of woe position and Seth goes and stands on his crotch. And then the guys betrays Seth and starts attack Seth. Hm, I guess Seth didn't save him while he was getting beat up.   
  
We all were laughing because this video was funny as hell. We were so caught up we didn't even know the boys came in. "What are you guys laughing at?" Seth asked. Rose quickly closed the computer. "Oh, nothing. Just watching a funny video." Rose said. "You guys weren't watching porn with my daughter, right?" Roman asked. I gave Roman a flat look. "No, but she did learn what a boner is." Rose said. Roman sighed and shook his head. "Whatever, you learned from these four...Please don't mention this to your mom, okay?" Roman said. Joelle nodded. I was remembering somethings from the video and started laughing hard. I saw Dean grab the laptop from Rose. He opened it and saw what we were watching a closed it. "Man, I saw this video hundreds of times." Dean said and quickly handed the laptop back to Rose. Rose and I raised a eyebrow at him. "No not like that. Only when I wanna laugh." Dean said. "Seth, I didn't know you was into that kind of stuff." Rose said. Dean gave her a look and he was trying not to laugh. "What are you talking about?" Seth said as he grabbed the computer. "Seth bro, I don't think your gonna wanna look at that." Dean says. He opens the laptop and a look of horror crosses his face. Me, Rose and Joelle started laughing. He slammed the screen shut and stormed out the room. We stopped laughing and Roman and Dean were giving us disapproving looks. "What?" Rose asked. "Why would you guys do that?" Dean asked shaking his head at us. "What did we do?!" Rose exclaimed. "Don't raise your voice at me, Rose." Dean says warning. Rose looked him up and down and rolled her eyes. "He's embarrassed of that time in his career. He was just trying to make it big." Roman explained. I scoffed and said "By doing wrestling porn?" "Well, it's not technically wrestling porn." Dean said. "He was saying very inappropriate things, moaning, and touching men in places he shouldn't be touching them in." I said. "It was just acting and you need to go apologize to him." Dean said. "Why do I need to apologize?" I groaned. "Because he cares about your opinion the most, Paige. He's upset you was laughing at him. I mean he's embarrassed you even saw that video." Roman explained. I mean it does make sense on why he would care about my opinion the most. "Ugh, fine." I said as I got up and walked out the door. I looked to my left to see if he was over there and he wasn't. I walked down the corridor and searched the green room. I walked down the hallway and searched by the gorilla and he still wasn't there. I saw Dolph and he was talking to...AJ. Great. I ran over to him and tapped his shoulder. "Hey Dolph. Did you see Seth?" I questioned. "Yeah, dude's in catering. Looks pretty upset." He said. Great, I made my baby upset. "Thank you." I said. I turned around to walk to catering and then I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hi Paige." AJ said to me. I looked at Dolph and he shrugged. "Hi AJ." I said confused.  
  
After that weird encounter, I turned around and walked to catering. I saw Rosa and Alicia sitting with Natalya. "Hi, my loves." I said as I walked passed them. "Looking sexy, girl." Foxy said. I turned to look back at her and winked. I saw Seth sitting with Cameron talking to him. I moved a little bit closer and to hear what she was talking to him about. "What's wrong, baby?" She asked. Seth looked confused. "Listen Cameron, I'm taking already." He says. Alright, he knows better. "By who?" She says. "Paige." He answers. "With that white crayon, boy bye." She says in her nasty ghetto voice. Seth glares at her and is about to say something but I walked over to them. "Hey baby." I say as kiss him. "Oh, hey Paige." Cameron smiled. She really has some nerve. "Hi Cameron." I say as I smile at her. "Cameron, have I ever told you how fake you are?" I say as I glare at her. She looks shocked. "No, I'm not fake girl. I know your just playing." She started laughing. She stopped knowing I wasn't laughing with her. "You have the nerve to talk about me to my boyfriend and then act like everything's fine." I say as I glare at her. "I was not talking about you, girl." Cameron said. "Always lying. I was standing right by you and heard you." I say. She smirked and stood up "What are you going to do about it?" I laughed and said "How about I come across this table and pull all those extensions out?" "Your not touching her." A voice said. "I looked up and saw Eva Marie. I laughed. "I could take you down in 5 seconds." I smiled. "Can you take all 5 of us down?" A voice asked. And I saw AJ with Tamina and Summer Rae. I looked at Summer and she winked at me. She was always sneaky. "Nope, but we could help her." I turned around and saw Rose with Ellie. "So, but it's still 5 on 3." AJ smirked. "Actually, it's 8 on 5." I turned around and saw Natalya, Rose, Foxy, Nikki and Brie. "Actually now, its 9 on 4." Summer said as she walked around the table. I held out my fist and she bumped it. They looked at each other and moved back from the table. "This isn't over." AJ hissed out. "It looks like it is." Rose said. AJ glared at all of us and backed away. "Can you guys go I have to talk to Seth?" I asked. They all nodded and walked to a table. I turned to Seth "I'm sorry, I was laughing at you baby. It was just funny and..I'm not making this any better." I mumbled to myself. "Look I'm trying to say it wasn't right to laugh at you and-" He cut me off by kissing me. He pulled away and said "Paige' you don't have to apologize. I mean I look back and it was pretty funny." He said. 

  
_He looked at Brie who was looking at us and winked. I also looked at her and winked. She blushed and turned around. "Hey, maybe you should invite her to our room tonight." Seth said. I looked at him in shock. "Are you serious?" I asked. "Hell yeah." He answered. "Alright." I said. I turned around and called Brie over. "Brieeeeee!" I yelled. She turned around. "Come here." I said. She got up and walked over here and sat down. "Seth and I have something to tell you." I said ,"Which is?" She asked. "We want you to come to our hotel room tonight." I said as I smirked at her. She looked at me and I wiggled my eyebrows. "Okay." She said as she got up and walked away._

  
_You can only imagine what happened in the hotel room that night._


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little bit of smut guyssss! YAYYYYY?!!!!!!!! No? Okay....   
> And Ellie is played by Perrie Edwards.

 

 

 _ **Rose's POV**_  
  
"Paigeeeeeeeeee." [I](http://40.media.tumblr.com/5171df6d794a98eaf9a8ea3a8286eeae/tumblr_nnoyplZ01M1tcrei5o2_r1_500.jpg) whined as I jumped on her. She groaned and rolled over. "What do you want Rose?" She groaned as she sat up and looked around. "Your a little whore." I smirked at her. She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Seth went to the gym and Brie went out with Nikki." I explained to her. She nodded. "So...how was it?" I questioned. She wanted to play dumb and say "How was what?" I gave her a flat look and she laughed. "It was awesome but I didn't let Seth, you know." She says. "You didn't let him have sex with you?" I asked. "Nope." She says. "Why not?" I asked. "Because I want our first time to be special." She says. _Aw_. "I understand what your saying." I say. "I'm going to take a shower." She says as she gets out of bed. I slap her butt and say "Alright sexy." She gives me a look and I laugh. 30 minutes later, Paige comes out wearing [this](http://dailywrestlingnews.com/wp-content/gallery/paige-and-emma-at-auto-show/paige-and-emma-3.jpg). I was bored while she was in the shower so I was laying upside down, watching TV. "Get up before your blood rushes to your head because I'm not taking you to the hospital." Paige said. I sat up and pouted at her. "Why are you so mean to me?" I whined. "I'm not mean, I'm just telling you I'm not going to take you to the hospital." She says as she plops her heavy ass on me. I groaned and pushed her off. "What are you watching?" She asked. "I don't even know." I said as I put my hand on her lap. "Tired, pumpkin?" Paige asked as she ran her hand through my hair. I nodded as I closed my eyes. She kept running her hands through my hair and I fell asleep but I was still aware of my surroundings. I heard a loud ass knock on the door and I shifted. "Who is over knocking that hard? About to waking my sister up." Paige mumbled. The knock came again and Paige gently removed my head from her lap. I was about to fall asleep when I heard Paige scream my name. I fell off the couch and got fast and raced to the door. "What happened?" I said as I looked around ready to fight. I heard a whimper and looked towards the door and saw bruised and beaten Ellie. I gasped and ran to her Ellie. "Ellie, what happened to you?!" I exclaimed. She opened her mouth to say something but a sob came out. And she ran into my arms and started crying. I pulled her into the room and Paige shut the door. "Ellie, what happened to you?" Paige asked sternly. "He-he hit me and he wouldn't stop until I-I finally pushed him off and ran out the house." She whimpered out. "Who is he?" I asked softly. She pulled out her phone and showed me a picture of a good looking boy. "His name is [Zayn](http://img0.ndsstatic.com/wallpapers/70fee1d17e0422c8930c659582a8ab32_large.jpeg)." She said softly. "He did this to you?" Paige asked. She nodded. "I don't know what went wrong. We were so good in the beginning then he started getting angry and yelling at me. And-and then he started hitting me a few months ago, we got into a argument and then he just hit me out of no where. I remembered looking at him after he did it and he looked so different, like his eyes were like a deep black and he looked so dangerous and he never looked like that." She explained. She started crying again and me and Paige pulled her into a hug. "Come to the arena with us. At least, your around people who can protect you." Paige said. She pulled away from me and shook her head. "No! He's dangerous. 2 months ago, he started getting involved with the wrong people. So, one night he came home drunk and he pressed a gun to my head and said if I told anybody he would kill me and the people I told. I will not let you guys get hurt or killed because of me!" Ellie said. _I respected Ellie. She's going through so much yet, shes putting her safety at risk just for ours._ "Nope, your coming to the arena, we'll have security cover the entrances and we'll have the boys around at all time." Paige said sternly. Ellie opened her mouth to say something but I stopped her. "That's final Ellie. Your our friend and we are going to protect you." I said to her. "Now, let's cover those bruises and get you some new clothes." Paige smiled at Ellie. Ellie pulled both of us in a hug. "I love you girls so much." She said. "We love you too, Ellie." Me and Paige said together.  30 minutes later, We manged to cover some Ellie's bruises and we dressed her in [this.](https://encrypted-tbn1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSXPGELc_A5TByNH-cflCc73ciylSpuh9ekvNC4hXKkhls7RScn)  "Come on. Let's get to the arena. I have a match." I said looking at the clock and saw it was 7:30. I grabbed my bag and headed for the door.  
  
  
 ** _Nobody's POV_**  
  
The girls arrive at the arena and they walk straight into the boys locker-room, much to their protest. "Woah! You just can't bust up in here like that." Seth exclaimed. Rose turned to look at him with a stony look on my face and said "They telling me that when I don't want to rip someone's head off. Do you want to be first?" Rose started moving towards him when she felt someone's arm wrap around her waist. "Woah, there tiger. What's up with you?" Dean asks. "He abuses her." Rose answered. "What?" Roman asked concerned. "He abuses, Ellie." Paige answered. "Her?" Dean says pointing at Ellie. She nodded. "Her boyfriend abuses her and she finally ran away from him." Rose said. "But she's scared he's going to come here for her." Paige explained. "Can you guys watch her, please?" Rose begged. "Sure." Roman said. Rose rushed up to him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much." Rose said as she pulled Paige into the bathroom so they could change into the attires. [They](https://encrypted-tbn2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSptom4rwXt6xGtXnhE4RY8emfjcQqj_qOv_QlIIGTupCRC3bxZg7qANg) came out and saw Rose's picture on the TV next to Alicia Fox. Rose kissed Dean, Paige kissed Seth, high-fived Roman and gave hugs to Ellie and went through the door. As they made their way to the entrance, they were stopped by Stephanie. "May we help you?" Paige said rudely. "Yes. Paige will be banned from ringside during your match." Stephanie smirked. "What? Why?" Rose yelled. "Because we can't have twin-magic missing up our matches can we." She said. "That's not fair." Paige argued. "If you come out after the match, there will be no titles matches in your futures." Stephanie said as she smirked and walked away. Paige huffed and turned to Rose. "What a bitch." She mumbled. Rose nodded in agreement. "You got this, pumpkin. You can do it." Paige said as she kissed her sister's forehead and hugged her. "I already know Stephanie planned something. Why else would she ban you from ringside." Rose mumbled out. "Don't worry, Rose. You got it, now go." Paige said as she pushed Rose towards the gorilla and walked back to the boys locker room. Rose saw Foxy and waved at her and she gave Rose a sad smile. Rose looked confused and was about to ask her what's wrong but her music hit and she went out. Rose music hit and she did her [entrance](https://i.ytimg.com/vi_webp/XLQAazv56cg/mqdefault.webp). (I don't feel like writing the match so here: [Match](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B5fhsQHmnL8) ) Rose didn't really know why Nikki and Brie was out here but she tried not to pay them any mind. Rose won the match but after the match Alicia attacked her. "Foxy, what are you doing?" Rose asked. "Stephanie told me to." She whispered back. She had her knees in Rose's back and was holding her by her arms. "Get her up, Foxy." Nikki said. Rose was trying to get out her hold but she wouldn't let go. Nikki and Brie got in the ring and they had bottles in there hands. "Are y'all ready for some spray tan?" Nikki yelled to the crowd as her and Brie shook up the bottles. They sprayed it on Rose and she was trying to get out off Alicia's hold. She let Rose go and the Bellas continued to spray Rose while she was trying to get away from them. The crowd boo'ed at the Bellas. "What? We were just trying to her some color?" Nikki mocked.   
  
 ** _Rose's POV_**  
  
I can't believe that they just spray-tanned me. I was trying to get it off of me but it wouldn't come off. I looked back and Brie was smiling and Nikki was holding up the loser sign. I held back tears cause I was not going to cry on National Television. This is so embarrassing. Nikki blew a kiss to me and laughed. I picked the bottle and read it's label. "Spray Tan." I mumble to myself and I looked at the referee and he shrugged. When they went to the next segment, I mustered up the courage to get up and leave the ring. My ego was badly bruised. I realized I had to do an interview. I tried so hard to keep myself together during the [interview.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=brBYveI1Q8Q) I walked away from Eden and made my way towards the locker room. I heard multiple laughs. I looked and saw AJ, Tamina, Cameron and Eva Marie. "You liking that tan, Rose?" AJ mocked. "I mean it makes you look better than you looked before." Eva said. I felt the tears coming. "AJ, leave me alone." I said as I turned around. "Rose, maybe you should just quit. I mean nobody likes you and the Bellas turned on you. The rest of your friends are going to soon enough. Just leave and don't come back. Your not wanted here." The last one she said struck a nerve in me. I felt a tear come out of my eye. I turned and slapped her and walked away.   
  
I heard more snickers and laughter coming from unknown crew members and superstars. "She needed a tan anyways." I heard a southern accent say. I'm tired of people talking shit. I turned to see who said that it was Health Slater. Talk about boring. I slapped him the same way. I slapped AJ. "You whore. Who do you think you are?" He said angrily. "Oh, fuck you." I spat out at him. "But your the one who's sleeping with all of the Shield members. So, I'm not the one who's doing the fucking." He spat out. I felt my heart drop and tears started coming out my eyes. "That's not true." I whisper. And I turn around and walk away from him. Why are people laughing at me? I see Brie and Nikki down the hall and I have to walk past them. I just start to walk past them fast. "Rose." I hear Nikki say. I kept walking. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around. "What do you want Nicole and Brianna?! Are you hear to embarrass me again or dump spray tan on me again?" I say. "Look, we didn't mean to embarrass you." Brie says. I laugh and shake my head. "That's a load of bullshit, Brianna. I've been getting shit from people since I got backstage! AJ and her little posse, random people I don't even know, _Health Slater!_ I did nothing wrong to you guys. I thought you guys were my  _friends...._ I guess I was wrong." I say as I turn around to walk away. "Oh and Nicole, whatever we had between us is _over._ " I say coldly. I hear a whimper escape her mouth as I walk away. But I didn't care because I'm so tired of being hurt. I started crying again. Because I lost two friends, people are fucking bothering me, I was called a whore and I was embarrassed on National Television.   
  
I made it to the locker room and busted through and everyone was looking at me. I went and sat in the corner, I didn't want to look at everyone's faces because I didn't want to see their expressions. I realized that the spray tan was still on me. So, I quietly walked into the bathroom and grabbed some tissue to wipe it off. I felt arms go around my waist and I knew it was Dean. "Baby, are you okay?" He asked me. I shook my head and turned around and buried my head in his chest and started crying. I pulled back from his chest and wiped my eyes. "It was horrible! I never been so embarrassed in my whole life. And when I got backstage people were laughing at me and I got called a slut and I lost two friends." I cried out. His face hardened and he said "Who called you a slut?" I wiped my eyes and sniffled. "Slater. He said that I was sleeping with all you and then I said fuck you and he said your the one sleeping with the Shield members so your the one doing all the fucking." I said quietly. "I just feel so pathetic right now." I said as another batch of tears came out. "No princess. Don't cry." He said as he pulled me in a hug. "I'm gonna kill Slater." He said as he kissed my lips and headed for the door. "Baby?" I called out to him. "Yes." He answered. "Destroy him." I said evilly. He smiled a wicked grin and nodded. I continued wiping my stomach and Paige came in. "What else happened?" She asked as she leaned against the sink. "When I was on my way back AJ and her posse was saying how the tan fits me and it made me look better than I did before or maybe I should quit since the Bellas turned on me, everyone else is too. And AJ said I don't belong here. And that broke me because of my past so I turned around and slapped her. And I had a run in with Slater but Dean is handling that. And I broke it off with Nikki." I said. I felt bad because I knew how bad she liked me but I don't think it was necessary for them to do that. "Brie texted me and said Nikki is heartbroken Rose ." Paige said. "Okay." I said. "Rosalina, stop being so stubborn and go talk to her." Paige said. "No." I said. "You don't know the whole story on why they did it so go talk to her. Now." Paige said sternly. "Alright. Alright. But I'm only doing this for you." I say as I walk past her and out the bathroom.  
  
I changed out of my attire and into [this.](http://scontent-a.cdninstagram.com/hphotos-xaf1/t51.2885-15/10832128_800479063342101_1262835272_n.jpg) "Paige, why are you making me apologize? I didn't do anything wrong!" I whined. "Did you really want to break things off with Nikki?" She asked. "No, I didn't really want to break things off with Nicole but I had no choice." I said to her. "Stop calling her Nicole, Rose. And it's not her fault Rose! She has a job to do and both off us are in a rivalry with the Bellas so that means we have to do stuff to each other." Paige explained me. "I don't care Paige! They embarrassed me on National Television. I mean I get that there heel and all. But that wasn't necessary." I exclaimed. "I don't care. Go now." She said sternly. "No." I said stubbornly. "Rose.." She warned. "No." I said again. She nodded and went into the bathroom. I smiled realizing I won the argument. Paige then came out with a belt. "Paige, not again!" I exclaimed as I ran from her. She started chasing me and trying to hit me with the belt. The boys came back and saw us. "Oh lord, what happened now?" Roman said as he shook his head at us. "She's trying to kill me!" I exclaim as I run behind the couch. "Dean, open the door." I said to him. Paige was in front of the couch and she jumped over it to where I was. I run out the door and into the hallway. "Sucker!" I yelled and ran down the hallway.    
  
I walked my way to the Bellas locker-room, glaring anybody who looked at me or snickered at me. I walked into the Divas locker-room and saw Nicole was the only one there. She looked sad. Oh well. "Nicole?" I said as I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. "What? Did you come to yell at me again?" She said with her attitude. "Listen, if you want to have your attitude I can surely leave." I said as I turned around and walked towards the door. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around. "Don't leave me like John did." She said sadly. Her head was bowed as she started crying. I looked up at the ceiling and sighed. _This wasn't what I except_. "I'm not going to leave you, Nicole." I said. "Yes are I thought you wasn't going to come back. Please, don't leave me again." She said as she walked into me and hugged me and started crying. I felt bad now. So, I pulled away from the hug and kissed her softly. She was surprised but kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. I pulled away and wiped her eyes and gave her peck. "Nikki, I'm not going to leave you, okay? Your one of the good things that happened to me so far." I said as I smiled at her. Her eyes lit up and she nodded. "Plus, the sex is great. Now, give me your beautiful smile." I said. She shook her hand and looked down. "So, that's how it's gonna be, eh?" I asked her. She nodded. I grabbed her by her waist and slipped my hand in underwear. "Still not gonna smile for me?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow at her. She shook her head. I connected my mouth to her neck and started to suck all over her neck. "Oh my god, this is fucking hot!" I heard somebody say. Me and Nikki jumped away from each other. I turned around saw Dean standing there.  
  
I rolled my eyes and Nikki pulled me back to her and attached her lips to mine. I melted into the kiss and wrapped my arms around her neck. I felt arms go around my waist. I knew it was Dean, obviously. I felt his lips go on my neck and he pressed his boner into my ass. I pushed back into him and grinded into his private area. He moaned. Oh no. I felt something shift inside of me. I broke the kiss with Nikki and turned to Dean and smashed my lips on his. We was just making out while Nikki's hands were rubbing all over my body. I pulled away from him and moved behind him and was feeling all over his body. I gave Nikki the kissy face and motioned to Dean. She raised her eyebrow, surprised. She moved towards him and smashed her lips on his. My hands were all over Dean's body. His body is like damn. I felt his ass and god. I had to just rub on it. I grabbed the end of his shirt and raised it over his head. Nikki pulled back and took off her shirt. Damn. Well, everybody's shirt is off...Don't expect me too. I went in front of Dean and run my hands all over his body. I licked a line up his chest. I looked at Nikki and she nodded. We both connected our lips right in front of him. Our tongues clashing together. "Oh fuck." Dean said as he watched. I didn't want my baby to be neglected. So I pulled away from Nikki and kissed Dean. I unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants and stuck my hand inside his pants. I felt Nikki behind planting soft kisses on my neck. My hand went inside his underwear and I grabbed his private area. His hips buckled and I smirked enjoying the control I have over him. I started stroking him and kissing his neck. "Aw look at Dean, Nicole. Doesn't it feel good to have this kind of control over him?" I said. She smirked and nodded.  I took my hand out of his pants and he whined. "Don't worry, baby. Me and Nicole are going to take good care of you." I purred in his ear. He shivered at the sound of my voice and I knew he was gone. "Do you want us to make you feel good, baby?" I asked as I looked at him innocently. He nodded. "In words." Nikki says as she kissed his neck. "Beg for it." I say as I smirked. "I don't beg, babes." He said. "Well then, see you later." I said. As began to walk to the door and Nikki put on her shirt. "Okay. Okay. Please, I need you guys badly." He whined. "How bad?" Nikki asked as she began to walk toward him. "Bad." He said. Me and Nikki looked at each other and walked closer to Dean.   
  
30 minutes later, We were all laying on the floor panting. "We should do that again sometime." Dean pants. "Definitely." Nikki says. I nod in agreement. "See you guys later. Me and Brie have to do an interview." She says. She kisses me and pinches Dean's adorable cheeks. "I don't get a kiss?" Dean pouted. She looks at me and I nod. She walks back and kisses Dean. I waved at her as she walks out the door. "Why everytime she kisses me she always looks at you?" Dean asks as she turns to me. "Because she wants to make sure it's okay with me." I say. "Why?" He asks. "Because I'm very protective of you." I say. "You are?" He questions me surprised. "Hell yeah." I say. "Why?" He asked me. "Because I feel like your-like the one for me." I say nervously and looking away from him. "Seriously." He asked sounding surprised. I nodded. "Well, that's good because I feel your the one for me too." He said. I looked at him and smiled and said "Really?" Really." He confirmed. I pulled his head towards mine and kissed him passionately. He kissed me back with the same amount of passion. Dean pulled back and stared at me longingly. I smiled and kissed his nose. "Wanna go for round 2?" I asked. "Hell yeah." I said and pulled his lips on mine. He pulled away and I looked at him confused. "You didn't let me finish." He panted. "Do you want to go an a date after the show?" He asks. "Of course." I said as I smiled at him. "Good. Now where were we?' He said. "Right here." I said as I pushed him on the floor. I grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head and Dean pulled me down on him. _Oh, I'm going to enjoy this._


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

  
  
 _ **Paige's POV**_  
  
I woke up when my phone beeped. I groaned and turned over to grab my phone. I scrunched my face up because my phone was to bright. Me and Rose flew out to New York City for our WWE Live Tour. Sadly, Ellie couldn't come with us because she's all the way in Minnesota because she has a match on Smackdown against Brie. And not being there to protect her hurts me because the fact that she came to me and Rose to help her made me feel like its our duty to protect her. In our phone call yesterday she assured me that it was okay because its apart of our job to travel around the world. Me being the protective person I am I made Rose convince Dolph to keep a eye out on Ellie. And she wasn't to happy with us about that. But she appreciates that were doing our best to protect her. I checked my phone and saw a message from Carrano. I groaned and opened it "You and Rollins have a signing today in Manhattan in Toys 'R' Us! Be on your best behavior Paige." I laughed at the last one. I got up showered and got dressed. I went into Rose's room to find her still sleep. Of course. "Roseeeeeee." I sung as I sit on her waist. "Roseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." I said again. I forgot she's a heavy sleeper. I started started shaking her. "Whatttt?" She whined. "I have a signing today. So I'll be gone for a while pumpkin." I said. "Okay, now get off of me." She said. I pouted at her and moved off her. "Bye babe." I said to her. I walked out the door and took the elevator to the lobby. I walked out the hotel and saw a black SUV sitting outside the hotel. I walked up to it and tapped on the window. "Are you Paige?" The man asked as he rolled down the window. I nodded. "Okay. Now we wait for Mr. Rollins." The driver said. Seth came 5 minutes later. "Took you long enough." I joked. He playfully rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss me. I looked out the window as we drove through Times Square. "There's something I need to talk to you about." He said nervously. "What happened this time?" I sigh as I turn to him. (Someone cue the total divas music for when the drama starts.) "We can't show any affection towards each other while out in public." He says. "And why not?" I say. "I told Carrano that were a thing. And he said that we can't show any affection towards each other because its gonna ruin our image." He says. "So...your going to let an image you have to maintain ruin our relationship?" I asked as I can feel myself getting upset. "Paige, we can get in trouble for this." Seth says as he tries to reason with me. "We can get in trouble for being in a relationship, Seth? I can't believe that your willing to hide what's going on between us for a image! It's like there trying to tell to tell us we can't be together." I yell frustrated. "Paige, it's not my decision." He says. "Excuse me?" I say to the driver. "Hm?" The driver says. "Unlock the door. I'm going to walk." I say. He unlocks the door. I grab the handle and open the door. I turn to Seth and say "If your willing to agree to not be spotted with me in public then, maybe we shouldn't be seen together at all." I shut the door and start walking.  
  
I'm guessing he's not gonna come after me. Well, there goes my relationship. "Paige? Wait." I heard Seth calling after me. I kept walking, of course. "Paige..baby wait. Please?" I stopped but stayed looking forward. "Can you look at me?" He asked me. I turned around but stayed looking at the floor. He put his hand on my chin to lift it up but I smacked his hand away from me. "Don't be like that, Paige." He sighed. "Don't be like that, Seth? Really? Of course I'm going to be fucking upset! I don't understand why you don't want people to know about us!" I exclaimed. "Paige, you don't understand! It's not my decision." Seth exclaimed. "Stop saying it's not your decision, Seth! They can't decide who you love and who you don't love. This decision you let them make, makes me question if you even love me." I exclaimed. He stayed silent. "Do you love me?" I asked him. He stayed quiet again. I shook my head and turned around. "You will not cry, Paige?" I mumbled to myself knowing that he could hear me. I walked started walking up ahead of him. Made a fool of myself again. When will you learn Paige. Love doesn't do anything good for you. But I can't help but love him. I didn't even know I was crying until I felt a cold breeze on my face. I put my head down and was silently crying. Heartbroken again. I felt arms turn me around and pull me into a hug. "Seth, get off of me." I said as I pushed him away. "I thought you loved me and I was foolish-" I was cut off by a pair of lips on mine. He kissed me passionately and I couldn't help but kiss him back. "Paige, you know I love you." He said as he pulled away. "Then why did it take you so long to answer?" I asked. "I had to think about it. I had to make sure I did." He said. "Well, do you?" I asked. "Of course I do." He smiled at me. I grabbed his hand and laced his fingers with mine. "Well, let's go." I said as I pulled him along.   
  
We made it to the building in like 5 minutes. When we got there, the people got us set up and stuff. I got on Periscope and then we started. ( [Paige's Periscope](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zYDLsVkPwec) ). " Say Hi, Seth." I said as I held the camera. "Hi." He said flatly. "And that's Seth being happy everyone." I laughed. "Are you periscoping me right now?" Seth asked. "Nope, this is Facebook Periscope." I said. "Oh, your Facebooking." Seth said. "This is for WWE. We're about to have some fun, signing for everyone." I sung. Seth gave me a look "Your so old." I laughed at him. "Old? I am not old! I'm 26 years old!" He argued. (Seth is going to be 26, Dean is going to be 26 too and Roman is going to be 27) "And I'm 21, pumpkin." I said as I smiled at him. He rolled his eyes and turned back to his own Periscope. "Aww, my baby is mad." I pouted at the camera. "Babe?" I called out as I finished taking a picture. "Yeah?" Seth answered. "Are you like Dean when it comes to technology?" I giggled. Dean is so clueless when it comes to technology it's crazy. He doesn't even know how to work his phone! "Uh no, I know how to work my phone." Seth answered. "If Dean sees this he's going to kill you." I said. "You won't let him." He said. "Maybe, I will." I said playfully. "Paige, doesn't love me." Seth pouted to his Periscope. ( [Seth's Periscope](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YlGXRqFeCn4) ) "I'm here with my baby, who's looking beautiful as always. Say Hi Paige." He said. I turned to camera and said "Hello people." I turned back to the person in front of me and signed the autograph. "No, I won't say Hi to Paige for you." I heard him say. Rude. "No, I will not shave my beard." I heard him say. "Hey! Don't tell him to shave his beard, its the only good thing about him." I said playfully. A few minutes later, he starts complaining again. "She has more stuff then me." I hear him say. "Well, I'm sorry. I'm the good guy, Seth." I laugh. "Its a girl thing." One of the fans say. "I'm a bad guy everybody hates me." He says. "Spoiled...That's why he's a spoiled brat. Cause I get the gifts." I say to the camera. A few minutes, it was over and me and Seth was handing back to the hotel in the car. "What are you going to do when you get back to the hotel?" Seth asked as he turned to me. "I'm going to sleep." I said as I yawned. "But I want you to go to the gym with me!" He pouted. "Your always at the gym." I said as I rolled my eyes. "Well, I do have to say in shape." He said flexing his arms. "Yeah. Yeah. Whatever." I said. "So, you'll come?" He asked. "Nope." I said. "Paige." He whined. "Come sleep with me then." I suggested. "Then we could go to the gym?" He asked. "Yes, Seth." I said as I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.  
  
"Paige, where's your key card?" I heard Seth ask me.  I opened my eyes and we was in front of my hotel door. Aww, he carried me here. "Put me down." I said as I yawned. He sat me down on the floor and I reached into my back pocket and took out my key-card. I put it in the slot and opened the door. I immediately walked into my room. I changed into [this](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/91/d4/54/91d4548ee165792493b07d47733cf55d.jpg), turned the light off and went to lay in bed. I heard Seth come in a few minutes later. "Can you turn the AC on, baby?" I asked him. I heard him mock me and I laughed. I closed my eyes and rolled over on my side. I felt a kiss on my neck. "No." I said. I felt more kisses on my neck. "Seth, no." I said sternly. "Why not?" He whined. "Because Hazel thinks we have sex to much in this story." I said. "Who the hell is Hazel?" Seth asked. "She's a person who reads this story." I said. "Who cares what she thinks?" Seth said. "I do because I don't want her to feel uncomfortable while reading this story." I said. "Now, go to sleep Pumpkin." I said as I kissed his cheek. "Thanks alot, Hazel." I heard Seth grumble as he wrapped his arms around my waist. 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

 _ **Paige's POV**_  
  
I and woke up in Seth's arms and yawned. I had to pee. I tried to get up but Seth's arms just tightened around my waist. "Seth. Seth. Baby!" I said as I poked his nose. "What?" He whined, sleep laced his voice. "I have to pee." I whined. He let go of my waist and turned around on his other side and went back to sleep. "Well then." I mumbled. He laughed. I walked out the room and into the bathroom. After I finished my business, I went to the sink and washed my hands. I looked into the mirror and saw that the blue faded out of my hair. If it faded outta mine then it faded outta Rose's hair. I went into Rose's room and saw her on her phone. I climbed into her bed and looked at her. "What?" She said as looked at me. "Our hair faded." I whined. "Let's go and dye it again." Rose suggested. "Okay." I said. She got up and looked at me. "What?" I asked. "Get up." She said. "Why?" I whined. "Because we're going to get hair dye." She said as if I was dumb. "But I don't want to go." I whined. "Then, we won't dye our hair back." Rose said as she sat back on the bed. "Ugh, fine. I'm getting up." I said. "Good." She said as she went to her suitcase. I went into my room and opened my suitcase. I realized that I couldn't see so I turned the light on. I got my outfit out. [Rose](http://iv1.lisimg.com/image/8084682/600full-paige-\(wwe\).jpg) came into my room. "Paige, hurry up!" Rose screamed. "Shut up." [I](http://40.media.tumblr.com/cfc526931e2c5a5c1b11e57e4c457b0c/tumblr_nlsohnXUdQ1thje0ao1_500.jpg) said quietly as I pointed to Seth. "Oh sorry." Rose said quietly. "Come on." I said as I opened the door. "So, did you do it?" Rose asked, as I started the car. "No. We were just sleeping." I said. "Cute." Rose said. "So, how's you and Ambrose?" I asked. "We're good. He's finally starting to open up to me more." Rose smiled. "I'm happy for you, Rose." I said as I smiled at her. "I'm happy too, I had bad luck with relationships for a while, you know?" She said. I nodded. "And Dean makes me happy. I'm surprised I started dating him after what happened with Adam...I'm just happy all together." Rose said. "Because after what you went through, I felt the need to protect you. Yes, your older than I am but when you hurt I hurt to. When I saw you after what that asshole did to you, I swore to myself I would put you before me because your happiness matters to me for then mines do. I really love you with all my heart, Paige and I will do anything for you." Rose said honestly. I never realized how much my sister loved me and for her to say that makes me sad. I don't want her to put my happiness before hers. "I love you too, Rosie. But don't put my happiness before yours because you deserve it more than me. And to be honest, I would do anything for you too. But I'm so proud of how more you've come. How far we came. Its always going to be us against the world." I said as I smiled at her. She held out her pinky and I took her's with mine and locked it. "Us against the world." Rose said before we both got out the car.  
  
"You know I always wondered where we'd be in 2 years?" Rose said. "In like 2015, right?" I asked. She nodded. "Like, I wonder if one of us will be divas champion." Rose said. "Let's make a goal." I said as I stopped walking and looked at her. "What?" She asked. "2014 will be our year." I said. "Hell yeah it will." Rose agreed. "Let's make a video." I said. Rose took her phone out and hit the record button. "Hey guys, Rose and Paige here and we went you guys to know something." Rose said. "2014 will be the year of the twins. And were not talking about the Bellas for all you stupid people out there." I said. "We promise that one or the both of us will have that title within that year." Rose said. "So CrayJ or any diva who has that title within that year, look out because one of us is coming for that title." I said seriously. Rose ended the video and posted it on Twitter. I felt arms go around my waist. I screamed and stepped on the person's foot, turned around and punched him in the face. "Paige!" Rose screamed at me. "What?! Where's my rapist whistle at when I need it?!" I screamed. "That's not a freakin' rapist! That's Seth!" Rose exclaimed. I glanced down at the floor and saw the blonde patch sticking out. "Oh shit." I mumbled as I sunk down to my knees. "Baby, I'm sorry." I said as I removed his hands from his face. "Ow! I feel it throbbing!" Seth cried out. I heard Rose giggle. "Come here." I said as I grabbed his face in my hands. I leaned down and kissed the place were I punched repeatedly. "Okay! Okay! Stop!" Seth exclaimed. "You don't sneak up on a female, especially a female wrestler, Seth!" I scolded him. "I told him not to do it." I heard a voice say. I looked and saw my teddy bear. "Teddy Bear!" Me and Rose exclaimed. I dropped Seth's head and ran to Roman. I jumped on Roman first and then Rose next. "Both of you are heavy! Get off of me." Roman breathed out. "We missed you too." Rose said. "Of course, I missed the people who taught my daughter how to embarrass me." Roman smiled sarcastically. "That's our girl!" I said as I high-fived Rose. "I will never bring my daughter around you four again." Roman sighed. "Four?" Rose questioned. "Sadly, I had to bring Dean with me." Roman said. "Dean? Where is he?!" Rose questioned excitedly. "He's right here." I heard Dean say. Rose squealed and jumped into his arm. I turned to Seth who was glaring at me. "What? I said I was sorry." I whined. He rolled his eyes and ignored me. "What happened to him?" Dean questioned. "He ran up on Paige and she turned around punched him right in the face." Rose said. "Dude! I told you don't run up on women, you never know what they have." He said as he turned his stare to Rose. "I didn't get your message! And I said I was sorry!" Rose exclaimed. "What happened?" I questioned. "He had came to the room while I was cleaning up and he had came into the room and I didn't hear him. I was sweeping and he came in wrapped his arm around my waist while I was going to pick up the dustpan. I had turned around smacked him in the face with dustpan. In my defense, I thought he was a crazy fan or a Wyatt trying to come in our room." Rose explained. "That's what all that noise was that day." I said in knowing what she was talking about. "You heard and you didn't come out to help me?!" Rose exclaimed. "I was half asleep and you would've came in my room if anything!" I said in defense. Roman scoffed. "You and your damn sleep." He said. I smiled at him. "Where were you guys going anyways?" Dean asked. "TO GET HAIR DYE!" Rose screamed. "Was that necessary?" Roman asked as he looked over to Rose. Rose smiled and nodded. Roman shook his head. "I'm going to wait in your car." Roman said. "Here you go." I said as I gave the keys to him.  
  
I ran and jumped on Seth's back. "Baby, I'm really sorry. Its just my reflexes kicked in." I said. "Babyyyyyyyy, ff someone ran up on you, you know you would've did the same thing." I whined. "Can I get a kiss, please?" I asked sweetly. He turned his head slightly. I leaned forward and kissed him. He (of course) kissed me back. I pulled back and kissed his cheek. "I knew you couldn't resist me." I teased. "Don't make me start ignoring you again." He said. I laughed and got off his back. "Please, tell me that Rose is not driving." Roman asked worried. Rose scoffed. "Your not right?" Dean asked. "No, I'm not Paige drove here." Rose said offended. "Sorry babe. But your driving is horrible." Dean said. "I don't even know how she got her drivers license." Roman joked. I looked at Rose and could tell she was offended and slightly hurt. I opened my mouth to tell them to cut it out but Rose beat me to it. "Its not my fault that I drive like that. I will drive how I want to so don't sit here and joke about my driving in front of my fucking face and expect me not to feel away about it." Rose growled as she turned around and stomped away. "Rose. We was just kidding." Dean yelled out. She raised her middle finger up. "Did she just stick the middle finger up at us?" Roman asked. "Nope, she stuck it at you two." Seth said. "Someone's in the doghouse tonight." I laughed. "And let me tell you that couch is not comfortable." I teased as I skipped away. I skipped in the store and saw Rose in the hair care aisle. She was mumbling stuff about Roman and Dean. "Rose, they were just joking around babe. You gotta learn how to take a joke, babe." I said as I placed my hand on her shoulder. "I do know how to take a joke." Rose defended herself. "When we were kids I was joking about how your decorations on your cake was stupid and you took the cake and smashed it in my face." I deadpanned. "Good point....Okay, I'll they not to get upset when people joke with me." She said. "But no offense you drive like your insane." I said. She laughed and rolled her eyes. She already had our hair dye in her hand. We walked to the register and payed for our stuff and walked out. "You wanna race to the car?" I asked. "Go!" Rose said as she ran ahead of me. "Your cheating!" I said as I ran ahead of her. I ran to the side of the drivers side and opened the door and got in. I locked the rest of the doors so Rose couldn't get in. Rose went to open the door but it was locked. I let her wait outside for a while. "You bitch." Rose said playfully. "Why were you running?" Dean asked. Me and Rose screamed. "Fuck, I forgot you guys were in here." I said as I held my chest. "We were racing." Rose said as she was still trying to catch her breath. "You need to run more." I said. "I do run! You only won because you were on the track team. But I'll beat you next time." Rose said. "Excuses. Excuses." I sighed. I started the car and gave Rose my bag. "Oh, we brought you guys slushies." Roman said. As Dean and Seth handed me and Rose our slushies. I started driving. 30 minutes later, some man is in front of us driving mad slow. "Come the hell on!" I said as I honked the horn. "He's driving mad slow." Rose said annoyed as she reached over and beeped my horn. A few minutes later, he was still driving slow. "Come the fuck on!" I exclaimed as I beeped my horn. "Paige, calm down." Seth said. Rose reached over and beeped my horn for me. Then, he stops outta nowhere. "Are you fucking serious?" Rose said as she unbuckled her seat-belt. I did the same thing. "Oh lord." I heard Roman say. Me and Rose got out the car. "Seriously?" I exclaimed. "Sir! Can you explain why the hell your stopping in the middle of the road?" Rose asked. He said something but me and Rose heard the word bitch. "Excuse me?! Did you just call us a bitch?" I asked as me and Rose stomped over there. We stopped by the window. "Are you fucking serious, right now?" Rose asked. "Fuck you!" The man said. "No fuck you! You stupid bitch." Rose said. "I'll show you a motherfucking bitch!" I said as I stepped closer to the car. I saw Dean and Seth get out the car in the corner of my eye. "How about you to come out this car instead of talking shit?" I said. The man rolled down his window. "Get the fuck away from my door, bitch." He said. Me and Rose moved closer to the door. "I'll show you a bitch." Rose said as she threw her drink at the man car. "You dumb bitch." He said. I threw my drink in his face. "Fuck you." I yelled. Dean and Seth pulled us away from the man. "I'll show you a fucking bitch." I said as I tried to get out of Seth's grip. I grabbed Seth's drink and ran to the man's car and threw at him. "What now? Don't ever disrespect me or my sister again." I yelled. "Are you fucking serious?" I heard the guy scream as Seth pulled me. "Bitch! That's right drive away, bye!" Rose screamed as the guy started driving away. "I think I'm going to drive." Roman said as he got out the back and into the driver's seat. As me and Rose got in the car, Me and Rose in the middle, Seth on my side and Dean on Rose's side. "You guys are crazy." Seth laughed. "He called us bitches." I argued. "He could've drove away but NOO he wanted to call us bitches!" Rose said as she leaned into Dean. "Remind to never drive with you two again." Roman grumbled.   
  
Inspiration for driving scene: [www.youtube.com/watch?v=FDIFeACM...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FDIFeACMBd8)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow this fanpage for Rose and Paige on Twitter: twitter.com/Paige2Rose
> 
> Inspiration for driving scene: www.youtube.com/watch?v=FDIFeACM...


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

 ** _Paige's POV_**  
  
"I forgot to get my chocolate!" I whined as we got out the car. "Too bad." Seth joked. I pouted. "I want my chocolate." I whined. "Lets go back and get it." Rose suggested. I nodded. "Nope, we don't need you two going to jail." Dean said. "No one's going to jail." I said. "If we wasn't there, I'm pretty sure that one of you would've pulled that guy out his car and attacked him." Seth said. "That's not true." Rose defended. "It kinda is because I was going to do exactly what he said." I said seriously. Roman shook his head and laughed. "I don't understand why I still tolerate you two." He said as he laughed. "Because you love us." I smiled. "Yeah, we can believe that for now." Roman joked. I gave him a flat look. "Um, hello we have to dye our hair, remember?" Rose said. "Yeah and then I'm going back to sleep." I said. "No, you said you were coming to the gym with me!" Seth protested. "Can we just go tomorrow?" I whined. "No, you need to get some exercise." He said. "I do exercise!" I defended. "When was the last time you exercised, Paige?" He said as he crossed his arms over his chest. I didn't remember. "Rose, when was the last time we exercised?" I asked. "I think it was last week." She said. "There's your answer." I smiled at Seth. "Your still going." Seth deadpanned. "Ugh, what gym are we going to?" I asked. "Crossfit." Seth smiled. "NOOO!" I screamed. "Why are you screaming?" Seth asked. "Because I don't want to go there, again." I whined. _I'm doing alot of whining today_. "Again?" Seth questioned. "Yes, because Cesaro had took us there once. And she was sore for days. He had to literally carry her to the car. You should've saw her." Rose laughed. "Its not funny! He literally forced me to workout." I complained. "Good. Because you gonna be sore all over again." Seth said. "In what way?" I asked seductively. "I'm talking bout sore in a gym way but I think we could fit in a little something before we go." Seth said back. _That's my baby._ "Your wish is my command." I smiled. "I have alot of wishes, babe." Seth smirked at me. "Oh my god! Can you guys like can the sex for like a month?" Roman asked annoyed. "No. I can't go without sex for a month. Plus, his body is like my weakness so like I wanna pounce on him half of the time but were at work nut that's unprofessional." I say. "Plus, Paige is a tease. So, if she wants it you'll just know." Seth said. "At least, Dean and Rose are the only ones who are not sex-crazed." Roman said. "Are you sure about that?" I asked gesturing behind him. He turned around to find Dean and Rose sucking each others faces off. "That's just great!" Roman mumbled. "You need a girlfriend, Roman." Seth says. "Yeah, you do. If I didn't love Seth, maybe you and I could've been a thing." I say. "Dead serious, Roman. Put yourself out there. I mean who wouldn't want you." Rose says. "I mean your gorgeous. I could point out alot of good things about you." I say. "Caramel skin, your eyes are freakin' beautiful, your daughter is so adorable and your just sexy." Rose said. "I'm going to pretend you did not make a sexual advance at him." Dean says. "I wasn't making a sexual advances at him." Rose says. "Was just pointing out the good things about Roman." I say. "We should set him up with AJ." Rose suggested. "I will kill both of you if you even try it." Roman said seriously. "Woah. Calm down dude." I laugh. "I'm leaving." Roman said as he turned around. "Nooo. Carry mee." Rose whined. "No, carry me." I protested. Me and Rose looked at each other. "No, carry us." We said at the same time. "Don't ever do that again, Roman said as he walked back. I jumped on his back and Rose on him in the front. "On to our hotel room." I playfully said. Roman shook his head and started walking. "Did Roman just steal our women?" Dean asked Seth. "I'm afraid so." Seth said walking up in front of Dean.  
  
Roman put us down as soon as we got into the hotel lobby. "I'm gonna go check us in. Behave." Roman said as he walked away. "Oh Cameron, look its the freak twins." I heard a voice say. I turn around and see Cameron and Eva Marie. "Oh, Rose look it's the one who can't wrestle to save her life and her sidekick Ms. Ghetto." I say. "Girl bye." Cameron said as she puts her hand and my face. "Don't put your hand in her face." Rose says as she steps in front of me. "Aww, look its the twin who got embarrassed on RAW. How was that spray-tan, Rose? Did you go to your little boyfriend and cry?" Eva said. That drew the line with me when I saw Rose's face soften. I pushed Rose behind me. "Listen here, you little red-headed bitch. Don't fuck with my sister and don't bring up Monday. Matter of fact, we all know it was scripted and The Bellas apologized. So, you and your little sidekick can get lost." I said. "Listen here-" Cameron goes to say but I cut her off. "You listen  _Ariane,_ get the hell outta of here with that girl bye, shit. Don't make me pull all that cheap weave out your hair." I said seriously. She opened her mouth to say something but Rose cut her off. "Say something and I will punch you straight in your face." Rose said seriously. Eva turned to walk away and Cameron turned swung her weave in Rose's face. "Rose, don't-" Rose already grabbed Cameron's hair and slammed her to the floor. Cameron grabbed Rose down and started swing. Rose immediately turned them over and started throwing punches at Cameron's face. Eva went to grab Rose's hair. But I tackled her to the floor. "What do you think your doing?" I asked as I got up. Eva tripped me and I fell. I quickly got and turned to her, she slapped me. I held my face as I felt myself growing angry. I threw my hat off and tackled Eva and started throwing punches at Eva. I heard Rose scream my name, I turned and saw Cameron was trying to choke her. I got off of Eva and grabbed Cameron by her hair and threw her into a wall. I ripped some off that fake weave out her hair. I felt arms wrap around my waist. "Woah, calm down." I heard Seth say. "Aww, Cameron look at your hair." I said as I fake dried my eyes with her weave. "Is that the best you got?" Eva asked. I turned to her. "Stop, testing them." Roman warned. "Nobody's scared of them." Cameron said as she rolled her eyes. "Oh really?" Dean asked as he and Seth sent each other looks. They let go of our waist and I ran straight for Cameron, who ran behind Eva who was shaking. "What were you saying about not being scared?" Dean asked. "Let's go." Roman said as Seth and Dean dragged me and Rose to the elevator. "I could've got one more hit in." Rose whined. "I think you did enough." Dean laughed. "I got a souvenir." I sung as I dangled Cameron's weave. Seth laughed. Roman shook his head. "What part of _behave_ did you two not understand?" Roman asked exasperated. "They started it." I pouted. "This color would be a great addition to your hair Roman." Rose said placing the weave to Roman's scalp. "Don't put that in my hair." Roman said moving his head away from the hair. I laughed. When I stop laughing I saw Seth looking at me with..love? adoration? I don't know what it was but it was one of them. I smiled and winked at him.  
  
The elevator stopped at our floor. "Its gym time, baby." Seth said as he slung his arm around my shoulder. "Do we have to go, baby?" I asked as I pouted. He leaned down and kissed me. "Yeah, we do." He said. "Ughh." I whined. "Go get changed." Seth said. I turned to walked away and felt him slap my ass. I gave him a flat look as I walked into my room. I changed and threw my beanie on and grabbed my gym bag. "Rose, I'm leaving now." I yelled. "Alright, bye." She screamed. I walked out the door and to Seth's room. I felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned and saw a man looking at me. "Can I help you?" I asked looking at him. "Do you know a girl named Ellie?" He asked. I stared at him and saw that, this is that Zayn boy. "Yes I do, why?" I asked. "Because I'm looking for her." He said rudely. "And she doesn't want to be found." I said rudely back to him. I turned around to walk away but he grabbed my shoulder. " _Tell me where she is."_ He said lowly. "Listen here, you woman abuser she doesn't to see  _you_  anyways. Besides, she's not even here right now. Now, get your fucking hand off of me before I have my boyfriend beat the shit out of you." I gritted out. "I don't see your boyfriend anywhere." He said tightening his hand on my shoulder. "Actually, I'm right here." I heard Seth say. I turned and saw [Seth ](http://41.media.tumblr.com/3ef71d6efe4885bc9f0c54d1b9d8aae8/tumblr_na9lgiFZhc1rmvjexo6_1280.jpg) standing here. "Now, get your hands off of her before I knock you out of your shoes." Seth threatened. "You might wanna listen to him." I whispered. Zayn let me go and pushed me towards Seth. I turned around and slapped him. "Don't ever but your hands on me  _again._ And stay  _away_ from Ellie." I growled as I grabbed Seth's hand and pulled him towards the elevator. I pressed the button and waited for it. Before I stepped in the elevator, I glanced over my shoulder at Zayn, who was looking at me with a sick smile. I kindly gave him one back. "Who the hell was that?" Seth asked. "Remember that guy me, Rose and Ellie was talking about?" I said. "The one that hits her?" Seth asked. I nodded. "That was him wasn't it?" Seth asked. I nodded. "How does he know you hang out with her?" Seth asked. "I don't know." I said as I shrugged. "Unless, he's been stalking you guys." Seth said. I rolled my eyes and said "Seth that's ridiculous." "Think about it. He doesn't even know who you are and then he asked you if you knew Ellie. How does he know that you know Ellie? I'm positively sure that Ellie wouldn't tell him about you and Rose. And he came out of no where when me and the guys were heading back to the room." Seth explained. "So, he's after Ellie then." I panicked. "And you guys too cause he wants you to lead him to Ellie...Isn't Rose in the room too? What if she come out and thinks that's you?" Seth asked. My eyes widened. "I'm going to call her now!" I panicked. I took my phone out and called Rose. "Hello?" She answered. "Don't leave the room until I get back." I said seriously. "Why? What happened?" Rose said concerned. "Remember that guy Ellie was telling us about?" I asked her. "Mhmm." She said. "Well, he was in the hallway when I walking to get Seth and he tried to get me to tell him where Ellie is. And I told him no. And he got upset and touched me...HE FUCKING TOUCHED ME! He demanded I tell him where Ellie is like he was suppose to scary me. Then Seth came and told him to back off and stuff. So, I don't want him to mistake you as me and try to touch you cause I will fucking kill him." I said. "Well, he won't touch me anyways but I'll invite Dean and Roman over." Rose said. "Alright, and can you tell Ellie that's he looking for her." I said. "Okay, be safe." She said. "No, you be safe." I said back. "Alright, love you." Ellie laughed. "Alright, love you too," I said as I hung up.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, Ellie's abusive boyfriend finally made an appearance and tried to scare Paige. (Keyword: Tried.) Anyways, I'm sorry I've been gone from this story too long. I've been busy with things lately but I hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for the kudos and hits!


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

  
  
 ** _Paige's POV_**  
  
Me and Seth walked in to the dread Crossfit. "I'm going to go sit down." I say trying to get out of doing this. "Nope. Stop being lazy and let's go." Seth said. "But babyyyyyyyy..." I pouted at him. "Not going to fall for that this time." Seth said shaking his head. Seth went to go talk to some guy and I saw Emma and Cesaro here. "Emma!" I squealed as I ran and jumped on her. "Hey Paige!" Emma said as she hugged me. "Cesaro." I said as I hugged. "Are you gonna pass out again?" Cesaro teased. "Oh your so funny!" I said as I faked laughed with him. "Don't be so sour." He said as he ruffled my hair and continued his work out. "Let's take a picture?" Emma suggested. I agreed and posed for the [picture](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BlSXNt4IIAAkVdT.jpg) that Cesaro so nicely took for us. "Paige, come here!" Seth screamed across the gym. "That's my cue to go." I said as I turned around and walked over to Seth. "I would appreciate if you didn't _SCREAM_  my name across the gym." I said as I got to where Seth was. "Wow! She is a little firecracker." The guy said. I gave him a [look](http://31.media.tumblr.com/a602b33613f7ad7be7db58b2354a38ab/tumblr_norw99j79q1uvz7qao1_250.gif). "Yeah. Don't do that." Seth said. The guy nodded. "And who is this?" I asked. "This is my friend, Robert." Seth says. "Nice to meet you." He says as he hold his hand out. "Hello. I'm Paige. Nice to meet you too." I said as I shake his hand. "Okay, so lets get this show on the road." Seth says as he claps his hands together. "Yeah whatever." I sighed.   
  
We did Parallette Pushups, Main Lifts and 18 Front Squats (well 13 for me). "Okay Paige now we're going to do Handstand Walks." Seth says. "I can't do handstands so what makes you think I can do a handstand walk?" I asked. "Just try it." Seth groaned. "Okay Okay." I agreed. I ended up doing 5. "See I told you, you could do it." Seth said. "Yeah whatever." I said as I rolled my eyes. Next we did box-jumps ( I did 20 for 18 inches and Seth wanted to show-off and do 50 ) "Show-off!" I yelled as he did them. "Jealous much?" He asked. "Never sweetheart." I smiled at him. We did 50 walking lunges, I did 30 knees to elbows while Seth did 50, I did 30 push presses and Seth 50 ( I did 35 pounds while he did 45 pounds). Next we did back extensions (I did 30 while Seth did 50... _again),_ We did 50 wall ball shots ( I had a 10 pound ball while Seth has a 20 pound ball) The only reason Seth has bigger pounds then me is because he's stronger than me. I did 25 burpees while Seth did 50. Seth wanted to do 3 more things but I was sore. "But I don't want to do no moreeee." I whined. "Come on. Just 2 more things then. You have to push yourself, Paige." Seth said. "I'll push you off a cliff." I muttered. "What was that?" Seth asked. "I don't wanna do anymore!" I whined. Seth took his shirt off. "Okay, maybe for like 20 more minutes." I muttered to myself. I got up and went behind him. I ran my hands over his back muscles. "Lord, you don't know what your body does to me." I muttered. "Can you stop having your women fantasies about me and hurry this up?" Seth asked as he turned around. "Its not my fault that you distract me." I said as I ran my hand down his body. "Me or my body?" Seth asked. "Both." I mumbled and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed me back and I dug my hand in his shorts. "Paige we're in freaking pub-pub-public." He groaned out as I started stroking him. "Alright fine." I said as I took my hands out his pants. But I wanted to mark him. So my mouth connected with his neck and I started putting love-bites all over his neck. "Done." I smiled as I admired his neck. "Can we just finish this? I have a boner in public cause of you." Seth pouted. "Oh suck it up." I joked. I did 15 jumping pull-ups. "Sethhhhh." I whined before he started his. "What?" He asked as he looked towards me. "Let me get on your back while your doing them." I suggested. "Fine." He sighs.   
  
I jump on his back and kissed his cheek. "Say cheese!" Emma says outta nowhere. (RKO Outta Nowhere...back to the story) I smile at the camera and put the peace sign up. "Aww." Emma cooed as she walked away. "Alright, lets do this." Seth said. He did 50 jumping pull-ups with me on his back. He amazes me everyday. "Damn, baby." I say as I got off his back. "Okay, drop and give me 15." Seth said. "Nooooo." I whined. "I'll let you sleep when we get home." Seth sung. "Okay. Okay." I said as I dropped to the floor. 15 push-ups later. I lie on the floor so freakin' sore. "You owe me a massage when we get back." I said as I turned to lie on my back. "And no funny business today. My body hurts." I said as I winced. "Aw man." Seth pouted. "Help me up." I said as I outstretched my hand towards him. He pulled me up and kissed me. "Alright-Alright." I said in-between kisses. Seth pulled away and smirked. "Your lips are swollen." He said smugly. "So, are yours." I smirked. "I'm going to go say goodbye to Robert." He said. "Tell him I said bye too!" I yelled as he walked away from me. He waved me off. "Asshole." I muttered. "So you and Seth, ey?" Someone said. I turned and saw Emma. "Yeah. Me and him." I said. "Are you sure he's the one this time? I don't want a repeat of last time." Emma questioned me. "I don't even know. I mean I do love him and he said he loves me but I'm just trying to look out for myself and Rose at the same time." I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. "Look, I get it you and Rose, twins, always have each others backs. But its time for you to start looking after yourself. I'm not saying stop looking out for Rose, I'm saying as much care and attention you give to Rose give it to yourself. Give yourself some alone time or fly out somewhere and figure yourself out." Emma tells me. I nodded and hug her. "I'll take your advice into consideration one day." I say. "Its not the right time for me to fly out and leave Rose alone." I continue. Emma nods. "Take care of yourself, Saraya...I'm serious." Emma says as she walks away.  _Maybe I should take sometime off for myself.....But not until this thing with Ellie and The Wyatts are over._ I nodded and smile to myself. "You ready to go?" Seth asked interrupting me from my thoughts. I smile and nodded. 


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

 ** _Nobody's POV_**  
  
"So lemme get this straight." Roman says. "Ellie's ex-boyfriend followed you and Paige here thinking Ellie was with you guys, he confronted Paige in the hallway, tried to scare her but obviously didn't work and then Paige called you?" Roman asked. [Rose](http://41.media.tumblr.com/8962e91f51a292555fd926837f86210a/tumblr_nrcwa7tGiU1rcrg6vo1_500.png) nodded "So, Paige thinks that he's going to touch you because he might think that your her?" Dean asks. Rose nods. "He's not going to touch you, Ellie or Paige." Roman states. "We'll make sure of that." Dean finishes. "So, do you guys finish each others sentences too?" Rose asked. "Um no." Roman said confused. "Why?" Dean asked. "Because Dean just finished your sentence. It'll be nice to know that me and Paige and Nikki and Brie, aren't the only ones that do that." Rose explains. "Well, you guys are twins and I believe you that have twin mentality." Dean says. "Shut up, Dean." Roman says. "Baby, we don't have twin mentality its twin instincts. Like right now, I can tell that Paige is sore because I can feel some of it." Rose explains. "That is awesome!" Dean explains. "And, I know she's think about taking a shower and going to sleep." Rose said. "How do you know that?" Roman says as he narrows his eyes at Rose. "Because she always thinks about that after going to the gym." Rose says in a duh! tone. "And I'm suppose to know that." Roman muttered.  "Lose the attitude dude." Rose said. "So, like how does this twin thing work?" Dean asked. "Well, if Paige was sad then I'd feel her sadness and then I would be angry and wanna kill whoever made her sad and vice-versa." Rose explained. "But mainly we do mostly everything together." Rose said. Dean nodded. Dean being the stupid he is got up and sat on Rose's lap. "Dean! Your not the lightest person in the world!" Rose exclaimed as she tried to push Dean off of her. "Roman! Help me!" Rose whined still struggling. "Why am I always stuck with you two?" Roman asked as he looked up at the ceiling. Roman got up and pulled Dean off Rose. "Thank you teddybear!" Rose breathed. "Romannn,  your suppose to be on my side." Dean whined. "I am Dean but the girl is right you aren't the lightest person in the world." Roman said. "I am not that heavy!" Dean argued. "Dean you weigh 225 pounds and I weigh 120 pounds. Your freakin' heavy!" Rose exclaimed. The couple continued to argue about Dean's weight and Roman finally had enough, hr got up and went into the kitchen.   
  
 ** _Paige's POV_**  
  
"My legs are killing me!" I complained as I limped into the hotel. "Come on." Seth said as he stood in front of me and bent down a little. "Yay!" I said as I jumped on his back. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" I ask Seth. "All time." He answered as he stepped into the elevator. "Well, I'll tell you again. I LOVE YOU!" I said as I kissed the parts of his face I could reach. "Paige..would you-would you stop?" Seth said as he shook his head around, trying to get to stop kissing his face. "I'm expressing my love for you." I sung. "You can express your love for me later tonight." Seth smugly said. "Hm, only depends if I feel better." I smirked. "Still want that massage?" Seth asked. I nodded. "Alright then. I'll give you it after you get out the shower." Seth said. "Thank you baby." I said as I kissed his cheek. The elevator door opened. "On to my hotel room." I yelled as I stuck my arm out. He playfully ran to the room with me on his back. "Can you get down?" Seth asked. "Yeah, I'll be fine." I reassured. I jumped down from Seth's back and as soon as my legs hit the floor, I feel down. "Paige, this is why you should've stayed on my back." Seth said. I was about to answer but my back started hurting. "Ow." I whined as I held my back. "Did you stretch before we started working-out?" Seth asked me. "No." I answered. "Your suppose to stretch Paige!" Seth exclaimed. "Can you stop yelling at me?!" I exclaimed. "This is why I do my own work-out because I'm use to it and not that shit that you do. Not everyone is like you Seth, I don't have that much strength and ability you do. I don't do box-jumps or burpees. So, don't yell at me for not stretching when you didn't even tell me _TO DO IT_!" I exclaimed as I grabbed my key-card and opened the door and left it open. I mean I'm upset at Seth but I'm not going to leave him outside. "Lord, what did you do now?" Rose asked as I stormed in my room and slammed the door. My back started hurting again. Damn, back extensions. I groaned and rubbed my lower back. I went into my bathroom and put the plug in the to the drain. I ran the water and put bubble-bath in it. I waited until it was almost full and then turned the water off. I took my clothes off, put my hair in a messy bun and got into the tub. I sighed at the feeling of the warm water, relaxing my back a little. _This is to relaxing._  I felt someone get in the tub with me. I opened one eye and saw Rose staring at me. "You look stressed and don't even say your not because I know you are." Rose said. "Can I just relax in the bath without someone bothering me?!" I exclaimed. "Paige, watch your attitude with me. What's wrong with you?" Rose said. "I'll tell you when I get out." I said.   
  
Me and Rose just sat there in the tub. I heard baths was suppose to make you relax, Well I don't feel that relaxed. 15 minutes later, I get out the bath and grab my towel. Rose drains the tub and I hand her the towel I was using and walked in my room. I shivered when I walked in because I forgot to turn the AC off. I changed into [this](https://41.media.tumblr.com/8962e91f51a292555fd926837f86210a/tumblr_nrcwa7tGiU1rcrg6vo1_500.png) and Rose changed into [this.](http://scontent-a.cdninstagram.com/hphotos-xaf1/t51.2885-15/10832128_800479063342101_1262835272_n.jpg) "Okay, what's wrong pumpkin?" Rose asked. "I...it's just to much Rose!" I cried. "What happened Paige?" Rose asked concerned. "Its finally catching up to me. me pretending everything is okay when its not. The freaking Wyatts are _everywhere_ , we have to worry about Stephanie and that big women she has on her side, and then we have Ellie and her abusive boyfriend. _Its just too much , Rose."_ I-I-" I cut myself off when a broken scream escapes my mouth. Rose pulls me into a hug as I sob gut-wrenching sobs. "Woah, is everything fine?" I hear Roman ask. "Yeah, shes just..all the pressure is finally getting to her." Rose explains. I pull back from Rose's chest and wipe my eyes. I turn to the door. "Everything is not fine but I'll be alright." I said as I give a weak smile. "Paige, you know you can talk to us to too right?" Seth says. "Of course I do baby." I say. "Well, if you need us we're right in the living-room." Dean says giving me a glance. I nod and they walk out. "Saraya, maybe you should-no we should see a therapist. I've been having a hard time dealing with this myself...almost had a breakdown in front of Dean." Rose said as she ran a hand through her hair. "And why didn't you tell me?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow. "Because of this Paige! I'm your twin sister, I can tell when you stressed out and its been showing. Your not the happy-go-lucky, carefree sister anymore." Rose said. "I know. I...I just hope in the end all of this is worth it." I sighed.  _I hope its worth it too. Bray smirked as he climbed off of their balcony to get to his own._ "Oh my little lambs... _everything will come to an end soon."_  Bray whispered as he stared at a [picture ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/c7/f7/87/c7f78733059d4582f99216bc97cd9f77.jpg)of Rose and Paige and kissed it.  
 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter!

 

 

  
 _ **Paige's POV**_  
  
Me and Rose laid on the bed, cuddled up to each other. "I'm going to go grab something to eat. Want something?" Rose asked me. "Yeah, get me a water please." I said. "Okay." She said as she kissed my forehead. I may be older but Rose (sometimes) acts like the big sister. A knock interrupted me from my thoughts. "Come in." I yelled. Dean walked into the room and laid on the side Rose was just laying on. "Can I help you?" I questioned, confused. "What's going on with you Paige? Seth is worried about you and won't shut the hell up." Dean says. "Tell him I'm fine." I said. "He knows your not and do you really want him in here pestering you?" He asks. I shook my head. "So, tell Uncle Dean-o what's wrong." Dean smiled. I laughed and sat up. "How would you even be my uncle?" I asked him. Dean sat in deep thought for a while. "Listen its not for you okay!" He said. I laughed. After a few moments of silence, I turned to him and asked "How do you deal with it?"  "Deal with what sweetheart?" Dean asked as he looked at me. "The pressure or when you have to much going on and your running from it but it finally catches up to you." I say. ''What pressure is making you feel like this?" Dean asked. "Its The Wyatts and then there's Ellie's boyfriend and then there's Stephanie with that big women." I explained. "And its like they're cornering me." I huffed out. "Well, I use to do drugs to calm myself down." Dean says. I give him a look. "Oh no! I'm not telling you to do drugs because Nikki, Brie, Roman, Seth and especially Rose will kill me. But what I am saying is you have to relax and deal with one thing at a time. Take a break, go back home or travel somewhere." Dean says. "That's exactly what Emma told me." I mumbled. "What?" Dean asked. I tell him what Emma told me.  
  
  _Flashback~  "So you and Seth, ey?" Someone said. I turned and saw Emma. "Yeah. Me and him." I said. "Are you sure he's the one this time? I don't want a repeat of last time." Emma questioned me. "I don't even know. I mean I do love him and he said he loves me but I'm just trying to look out for myself and Rose at the same time." I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. "Look, I get it you and Rose, twins, always have each others backs. But its time for you to start looking after yourself. I'm not saying stop looking out for Rose, I'm saying as much care and attention you give to Rose give it to yourself. Give yourself some alone time or fly out somewhere and figure yourself out." Emma tells me. I nodded and hug her. "I'll take your advice into consideration one day." I say. "Its not the right time for me to fly out and leave Rose alone." I continue. Emma nods. "Take care of yourself, Saraya...I'm serious." Emma says as she walks away. Flashback Over~_   
  
"Well, she is right. You and Rose have been together since you were children...am I right?" He asked. I nodded. "And you both look out for each other instead of looking out for yourselves. I get it. I know this all to much but if you want to go down as one of the greatest WWE divas in all time and I know you do, your going to have to deal with these problem inside and outside the ring." Dean says. "I know but I don't know how Rose is going to take it. I don't want her to feel like I'm getting tired of her or make her think that shes getting annoying because she'll think that and I don't want her to ever think I'm getting tired of her because I love her with all my heart, Dean." I say. "I know you do. So, this week your going to go back home and relax while I keep Rose preoccupied." Dean says. "Dean, I don't know if I can leave Rose by herself right-" I say but Dean cuts me off. "No. No. No. You look stressed the fuck out and tired as hell. Your losing your glow, Paige. Go please?" Dean begs. I sigh. "Okay. Okay. But only for a week." I say. "I thinks that all you need, babe." Dean says. "Now, get some rest." Dean says as he kisses my forehead. "Thanks Dean." I yawned. "Your welcome." He says as he turns the lights out and walks out the room.  


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

 ** _Rose's POV_**  
  
Tonight, AJ was issuing a open challenge for the divas championship. Last night at Survivor Series, AJ survived the whole divas locker-room...except for me and Paige who couldn't be in the championship battle royal because we was in New York at the time. "You've got this Rose." Brie smiled. "Thanks Brie." I smiled as I looked at her. I saw a flash of light go off, blinding me momentarily. "What the hell Paige?" I mumbled as I blinked my eyes multiple times. "I just wanted to catch this moment of my sister and my princess." Paige smiled. Brie blushed when Paige called her a princess. "Lemme see the bloody picture." I mumbled. Paige showed us the [picture.](http://40.media.tumblr.com/e8e31bf1cf6bf04103847c2e79b5407b/tumblr_n7hf6lxetN1qbyehfo3_500.png) "That's cute." I smiled. "Hey Paige. I heard you wanted to talk to me." I heard someone say. I turned around and saw it was Layla. "Hey Lay." I said as I smiled at her. "Hey." She smiled. "Okay, so when Rose here when the title, I was thinking me and her can use the thing you and Michelle used?" Paige asked. "Oh, you mean the co women's champions thing?" Layla asked. "Yeah but of course me and Rose would be the co-diva champions." Paige smiled. "Of course you guys can use it! I love you guys, I'm pretty sure Chelle love you guys." She smiled. "Oh thank you." Paige smiled as she hugged Layla. "Your welcome." She smiled. "Good luck on your match, Rose." She smiled as she walked away. "Princess, you are now looking at the first co diva champions." Paige smiled as she grabbed a replica of the diva championship off a hook. "Where did you get that from?" I asked. "Oh, I had it made for when you win." Paige smiled. "How are you so sure I'll win?" I asked. "You will. I believe in you, Ellie, Dolph, Dean, Roman, Seth, Nikki, Brie, Emma, Naomi, Rosa, Alicia, Summer and more we all believe in you." Paige said. "Yeah someone needs to take that title from AJ. I'm tired of her thinking she's better than us just because she's divas champion." Brie mumbled. "Don't worry you tiny pretty head, Brie." I smirked. "AJ will get what's coming to her." Paige laughed. "Guess who." A voice said as hands covered my eyes. "Um, Marilyn Monroe." I playfully. Nikki laughed. "Hey babes." I said as I smiled at her. "Hey champ." She smiled. I smiled at her. She kissed me and I kissed her back hungrily. I honestly need that because Dean is avoiding me for some reason. She stretched my bottom lip as she pulled away. I giggled. "Does anybody know why Dean has been avoiding me?" I asked. "He's avoiding you too? Because I saw him in the hallway and I was about to go and say hi but he quickly walked away." Nikki said. "Well, you don't worry about him, focus on your match." Paige said. "Okay." I said. "Rose its your cue." A staff member said. "Good luck." Brie and Nikki said together. I smiled at them as I grabbed my jacket and walked away with Paige behind me. "So, which one of you so called women want to challenge me for this title? AJ asked. "Not like you'll take it from me anyways." She smiled. "Ready?" Paige asked. "Ready." I confirmed.   
  
Our music hit and me and Paige walked out. The crowd cheered. [Me and Paige](http://67.media.tumblr.com/5f483452be618bb44109361e9f03eb20/tumblr_nevy0k7BvL1soj4rso1_500.png) side-skipped down the ramp. I did our signature primal scream and got in the ring. I went on the turnbuckles and yelled "This my house!". "So which twin are you huh? Rose or Paige?" AJ asked. "I don't think you should be worrying about that Pumpkin. I think you should be worrying about keeping that title." I playfully smiled at her. The referee rung the bell and the match began. 6 minutes into the match, AJ was trying to get me into the Black Widow. "Come on Rose! Get out of it!" Paige yelled. I was struggling but the I thought about everyone who was watching and wishing for me to win. I fought out of AJ's hold. And did the [Paige-Turner](http://stream1.gifsoup.com/view6/20140512/5035632/paige-paige-turner-aj-lee-o.gif) on her. Paige started screaming for me to go for the pin. 1! 2! 3! I FUCKING WON! I sat on the floor and started crying. Everything I worked so hard for...it finally paid of. Paige hugged me from behind. "Here's your winner and the  _NEW_ Divas Champion, Rose!" Lillian announced. I started crying again. The referee handed me my title and raised my hand up. Paige hugged me from behind. "I'm so proud of you." She cried. I wiped my eyes and hugged her.  _"Aw. Look at this." Cole stated. "These girls are the youngest divas champions in the world!" JBL stated. "This is a great family moment to witness between Rose and Paige." King said. "I've worked down in NXT with these girls and Paige had her moment and now its Rose's turn." JBL said._ Rose asked for two microphones. She gave one to Paige. "Ladies and Gentlemen, your _NEW_ divas champion ROSE!" Paige announced. The crowd cheered. I smiled and wiped my eyes. "So, we're going to go back to the Lay-Cool era." Paige says. "And for you who don't know who Lay-Cool is there known as Layla and Michelle McCool." I said. The crowd cheered. "So, we all know how they were the Co-Women Champions." I stated. "So Lillian may you please come in the ring." Paige asked. Lillian looked confused but she came anyways. I held the ropes open for her. I whispered in her ear what to say. "Okay." She said to me. "Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing your first-ever Co Divas Champions..Rose and Paige!" Lillian announced. The crowd cheered when Paige pulled out an exact copy of the divas championship.  
  
"Now lets get something straight this is not a replica. I _repeat_  this is not a replica. " Paige said. The crowd laughed. I giggled at her. "This is an exact copy of the divas title but its not the actual divas title." Paige explained. "I mean duh." I said. Paige laughed. I whispered to Lillian what to say again. "Now leaving the ring your first ever Co-Divas Champions Rose and Paige!" She announced. I put the piece sign up as I exited the ring with Paige behind me. Our played and we mocked AJ as we skipped around the ring and up the ramp. I turned around and [held](http://www.paigefan.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/654363.png) up my title one more time before disappearing backstage. When I got backstage I was met with applause. I started tearing up again. I got congratulations from people and hugs. I got a group from my diva friends. Eden was in front me of me waiting to interview me. ( [Interview](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ne8SWH-Mf7c) ) "Congratulations babe! I'm so proud of you." Dolph said as he hugged me. "Thank you." I cried. He smiled a patted my shoulder before walking away. I saw Nattie, Nikki, Brie, Foxy, Rosa, Paige and Naomi waiting for me. "I told you, you could do it." Nikki said as she hugged me. I hugged her back. The girls joined the hug. "Celebration tonight!" Paige yelled. All the girls woo'ed and hollered. "Definitely." I said as I smiled. "Rose, your wanted for a photo-shoot." A crew manger said. I nodded and turned towards the girls. "I'll see you later." I said as I followed the crew manager. "There's our new champion." The photographer said as him and the crew started clapping. "Thanks guys!" I beamed. "Alright. We're going to take some photos of you and with the championship." He said. I nodded. "Okay, smile." He said ( [Photo 1](http://assets.vg247.it/current//2014/10/RAW_04072014ej_0363b.jpg) [Photo 2](https://encrypted-tbn1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRvtYnrDKgpzvxfpBfzUy6tv1UoA7OZENpCwOMpU-Jj2JEInsuY) ) "Alright, that's it." He says. "Thank you." I smile. "Your welcome and congratulations sweetheart." He smiles. I smile back. "There's my champion." I hear someone say. I turned and see Dean. I smile and say "Hey you." "I'm proud of you baby. You deserve this moment." He says as he kisses me. I kiss him back. "Thank you." I smile at him. "Your welcome babe." Dean smiled. We stood in silence but then I remembered something. "Why were you ignoring me this whole week?" I asked him as I frowned. "I didn't want to distract you from your title match." He sighed. For some reason I didn't believe him. "Your lying to me." I stated. He stayed silent. "You wasn't cheating on me right?" I asked as my voice trembled. He stayed silent again. I gasped. "You asshole! How-why-why would you do that to me?" I yelled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to-" He goes to say. "You didn't mean for it to happened. Something like that just doesn't happen." I yelled. He sighed. "Rose I'm-" I cut him off again when I slap him. "You know what? I'm done. I'm just fucking done with everything." I said to him as I walked away. When I was out of his sight. I leaned against the wall and looked at my title. I sighed. I know Dean didn't cheat on me because if he did it would've been tears and more yelling. Something is going on and I'm going to find out. "Looks like I only have you for now my love." I said as I kissed my title. "Yikes! I need to get the template changed." I mumbled. I started walking and I felt something hit my head. I fell to the ground. "Now, I have both of you in my possession. Let the games begin." I heard someone say. "Help! Dean! Seth! Roman!" I yelled. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP US!" I heard Paige yell. I blacked out from the impact of the hit. "Sweet Dreams my darling!" Bray whispered.  
  
~Yikes! Talk about trouble in Paradise.


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

  
  
 ** _Dean's POV_**  
  
I didn't want to do that to Rose but if that's what its going to take for The Wyatt's to leave them alone than so be it. I ran a hand over my face and turned to walk back to the locker-room and then I heard screaming. "Help! Dean! Seth! Roman!" I heard someone yell. That sounded like Rose. I started running. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP US!" That sounded like Paige. "Paige!" I yelled. "Dean! Help us!" Paige screamed. I ran to were I was hearing the voices at but when I got there they were gone. "FUCKING WYATT'S!" I yelled as I kicked the wall. "Seth's gonna lose it." I mumbled. So, if the Wyatt's wanted to mess with us they'll miss with people we care about. "Brie and Nikki." I mumbled. I ran quickly to the divas locker-room. I knocked at the door and AJ answered it. _Great._ "Hey Dean." AJ smiled seductively at me. _Ew_. "Hi AJ. Did you by chance see Nikki or Brie?" I asked. "I think they went down the hall." AJ said. I said thank you to her and went on my way. "Oh and Dean if you want a real women you know where to find me." AJ said as she closed the door. "Ew." I muttered as I shivered. I went down the hall but Nikki and Brie was no where to be found. I looked around and saw Nikki's hat, Brie's headband and a flower-crown. So that means some else was with them. Wait, I know someone who wears flower-crowns. "Ellie." I mumbled. "Wyatt's I don't know if your still in the building or not but when I find either one of you...I'm going to KILL ALL OF YOU." I said to myself and stormed off to the locker-room.  
  
 _ **Rose's POV**_  
  
I woke up with a pounding headache and I was laying on the floor. I groaned and held my head. "Rosie, are you okay?" Paige asked concerned. I looked and saw her, Brie, Nikki, Ellie and...Joelle. "Why is she here?!" I exclaimed as I pointed to Joelle. "She was with me when Bray came so I guess he took her too." Ellie mumbled. "Roman's going to blow his top." I mumbled. Joelle looked like she was about to cry. "Joelle baby come here." I cooed as I opened my arms. She ran into them and started crying. "I want my daddy." She sobbed. "You'll get him baby. But for now you have to stay strong, okay?" I told her. She nodded. The door opened. We all looked towards the door. Paige came and stood by me. "My little lambs are awake." Bray smiled. "Why are we here?" Brie asked. "Because you 6 all mean something to Dean, Roman, Seth and Dolph and I love to take things away from people." Bray smiled. "Especially you two...my two beautiful lambs." Bray said as he smiled at me and Paige. "Let us go." I said. "No can do." Bray smiled. "She said let us go." Paige said repeating what I said. "I said NO." Bray yelled. We all jumped. "I'm sorry lambs. Did I scare you all?" Bray asked. We didn't say anything. "Well, my little lambs get comfortable cause your not leaving anytime soon." Bray hissed. "Why?" I asked. "Why what?" He asked. "Why would you do this of all nights...why would you do this when I just won the title?" I asked sadly. Bray's face softened. "I'm-i'm sorry lamb." Bray said as he left the room. "Guys...I have my phone with me." Ellie said quietly. "Me too." Brie said. "Thank god." I muttered. Ellie handed me her phone.  
  
I quickly dialed Roman's phone number. "Hello?" He answered. "Roman." I said relieved. "Rose?" He said. I heard him call Dean and Seth. "Oh my god. Are you guys okay?!" Seth exclaimed. "Be quiet Seth! Your on speaker!" I hissed. "Daddy." Joelle cried. "Joelle?" Roman asked. "Daddy, I wanna go home." She cried. "Why is my daughter there?!" Roman roared. "Because you left her with me and when The Wyatt's came she was with me. I told her to run but Bray caught her...I'm sorry." Ellie said. I heard crashing. "Ro. Man calm down." Seth distant voice said. I guess he was trying to calm Roman down. "We're going to help you guys out of there." Dean said. "Dean?" I said. "Yeah." He said. "I love you." I said. "I love you too." He said. We heard footsteps. "Someone's coming." Nikki said. "Seth. I love you." Paige said before we hung up the phone and hid it in Ellie's shirt. Rowan came in. He looked at us and smiled. "I'm going to help you guys escape." Rowan said. We all looked at him shocked. "Bray's one of my closet friends but you guys don't deserve this." He said. "Mr? Are you really gonna help us?" Joelle asked quietly. He nodded. So basically the plan was that Bray was sadly going to keep us here until next Monday. And he wants us to see how nobody came to save us and that we never meant anything to none of them. So then Bray's going to call out Dean, Seth, Roman and Dolph and give a whole speech about how we don't care about them anymore and we moved on. And then he's going to bring us out and we're going to stare blankly at them and them and Bray's going to ask us questions and we're going to answer them without any emotions.  
  
 ** _Nobody's POV_**  
  
The girls stopped calling Roman, Dean, Seth and Dolph on Thursday. They kept getting multiple messages telling them 'don't believe anything Bray is telling them' and that 'they're doing anything in there power to find them'. Dean texted Rose's phone ( which Rose didn't even know she had on her ) and said he loves her. Rose playing her part texted back 'I don't' and Dean called her multiple times but she wished she could answer but then she would mess up the plan. Roman called Rose and she answered. Bray knew Rose had her phone. The only reason he didn't take her phone away was because he didn't want his lamb to be sad. "Answer it." Bray encouraged. "Hello." Rose answered blankly. "Rose what's this nonsense you texted Dean back with? He's been going crazy." Roman asked. "I texted him back the truth." Rose answered blankly. "Rose baby. Don't listen to his bullshit. Think about us please." Dean begged. Rose wanted to break character but she stayed in it. "There's no more us Dean. Bray helped me see the light." Rose said emotionless. "Rose..." Dean said as if he was crying. "Follow the buzzards Dean." Rose said. "Nikki, talk some sense into her." Dean pleaded. "I can't Dean. What's done is done." Nikki said blankly. Dean choked a sob and it sounded like a door slamming. "Paige?" Seth asked fearfully hoping his girlfriend wasn't gone like her sister. "Yes baby?" Paige answered blankly. "No. Don't answer me like that." Seth said. "Like what?" Paige asked. "Like Rose." Seth answered. "We all followed Bray, Seth. Maybe if you saved us then we would be back with you but you couldn't save us." Paige said emotionless. "You couldn't save us...like Bray did." Brie said blankly. "Brie not you too." Seth said. "We don't love you anymore Seth. All me and Brie have is _each other._ " Paige said emotionless. "You don't mean that." Seth said. "We do. There's no more we or us." Paige said with venom in her voice. Seth let out a shaky breath and you heard nothing. "Ellie, Rose...Please don't listen to him. he's brainwashing you." Dolph said. "No Nick he told the truth." Ellie said. Dolph gasped because Ellie only used his really name if she was serious. "We're still here and you're no where to be find...You never cared about any of us." Ellie said emotionless. "Joelle baby. Can you hear me?" Roman asked. "Roman..Joelle is gone too." Paige said blankly. "Sister Abigail helped her see the light...Isn't that right Jo?" Bray said. "Right." Joelle said. "Daddy I cried for you and you never came for me. Bray was there to help me, not you." Joelle said venomously. "BRAY WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?" Roman screamed into the phone. "She saw the truth Roman." Bray answered. "Not my baby." Roman whispered through the phone. "Joelle, I love you." Roman said. "No you don't." Joelle said emotionless. "Bray if we see you on Monday..your dead meat." Roman threatened. "We will see you on Monday and you can see how much love they give you on Monday." Bray said. "Until then...follow the buzzards." Bray said as he ended the call. "I'm so proud of you lambs. You finally see it my way." Bray laughed as he walked out the room. Harper and Rowan came in the room. "Bray wants to speak to you." Rowan said. They all got up. "Not you two." Harper said to Rose and Paige. The girls hesitated to leave but left quickly when Harper yelled 'GO!' Rowan gave the girls sympathetic smiles and left. "How about we have some fun?" Harper evilly smiled.  
  
Roman couldn't believe that they had fallen victims to Bray's lies. "I can't believe they listened to him." Dean mumbled. "WHY EVERYTIME I'M HAPPY SOMETHING BAD HAS TO HAPPEN?!" Dean yelled. "Dean man calm down. We'll find a way to get them back." Seth said. Roman's phone started ringing. It was Rose's number. "She's calling me." He stated. "Answer!" Dean yelled. Roman answered the phone. He went to answer but a scream cut him off. It sounded like Paige. "Why are you doing this?" He heard Rose cry. It sounded like a-like a whip. Oh shit, he's whipping them. "Roman, why do you look like that?" Seth asked worried. Roman didn't answer he just listened. He heard the sound as of the whip hitting there skin. "Roman what the hell is going on?!" Dean yelled. "He's hurting them." He whispered. "What? Give me that." Seth said as he put the phone on speaker. Seth heard Rose scream. "Stop! Your hurting her!" Paige yelled. You can hear the whip hit Paige. She screamed in pain. "STOP! Why are you doing this to us?" Rose asked as she cried out from the pain. Harper just made that noise that he makes when he's in the ring. He hit it again. Rose screamed. "No." Dean mumbled he couldn't believe that they we're being whipped. "BRAY!" Rose screamed. "He most not know that he's doing this." Seth mumbled. "BRAY!" Paige screamed. "Shut up!" Luke yelled as he hit them again. They heard the door bust open. "Lambs, why are you- HARPER WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" They heard Bray yell. "Oh my gosh! What the hell did you do to them?!" Brie yelled. "Oh my god! They bleeding badly." Ellie gasped. You can hear Joelle start crying. "OW! Don't touch me." Paige cried out. "Rose, are you okay?!" Nikki asked. "NO! It hurts so bad." Rose whimpered. "Make it stop." Paige said. "HARPER WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I TOLD YOU DON'T GO NEAR THEM!" Bray yelled. The phone went dead after that. "I'M GOING TO KILL THOSE SON OF A BITCHES!" Dean yelled. "IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO THEM...I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL EACH AND EVERYONE OF THOSE WYATT'S!" Dean yelled as he slammed the door as he left.


	19. Chapter 19

 

 _ **Rose's POV**_  
  
Rowan purposely left the door open for us and when we heard the doors closed. We booked it. I knew we caught when Paige accidentally let the door-slam. We all ran deep into the woods. It was day-light so people was still driving. Me, Paige and Joelle ran one way while Brie, Nikki and Ellie ran other way. Me and Paige took turns carrying Joelle. Luke was chasing us and Paige wanted to trip and fall like an fucking idiot. This is how someone always get caught in the horror movie. I put Joelle down. "Sweetie, I need you to run up ahead of us and find help and tell them to take you to the Broadmoor hotel. And when they do I want you to go to the 6th floor and find room 608 because you'll find your daddy and uncles there okay?" I say. "I don't want to leave you guys." She whimpered. "We don't want to leave you either but we want you to be safe. And if we're not back by 4:00 tell Roman that he'll always be our favorite Samoan, tell Dean and Seth we love them, tell Dolph that Rose likes him and tell Dean that Rose said she's sorry and she didn't mean anything she said and tell Seth I didn't mean any of those things either." Paige said to Joelle.  
  
"And tell them Seth that Brie loves him and tell Dean Nikki loves him and tell Dolph Ellie's going to miss him." Nikki said, outta of nowhere. Rose jumped in fright. "Nicole don't do that." She quietly hissed. "I thought I told you guys to go find your way." Paige hissed quietly as they hid in a bush. "Well, we couldn't leave you alone to fight Harper." Brie said. "Just tell them that we're sorry and we love them." Ellie said. Joelle nodded. "Now, Joelle we need you to run like your life depends on it." Nikki said. "Well, her life does depend on it." Paige said. We all shoot her a look. "Oops." Paige sheepishly said as she got fascinated into her nails.  "And take this." I said as I handed her the divas championship. "Now go." I said as we all kissed her forehead. She ran stopped and looked back and waved. We waved back and then she was gone. "Come out. Come out. Wherever you are." Harper whispered. "You ready?" Ellie asked.  
  
 _Yeah, they all got up, screamed warrior screams as they ran to attack Harper._  
  
 _ **Joelle's POV**_  
  
I heard there screams and tears fell out my eyes but I had to run faster. I saw a light and I ran faster towards it. I poked my head out the bushes and I looked. Cars were passing by. I walked and sat on a rock that was by the road. I saw a car stop in front of me. "Joelle?" A voice said. I looked and saw my first cousins. "Jimmy?" I asked. "What are you doing out here? Where is Rose and Paige and the rest?" He asked. I looked towards the forest and that gave them the answer. "We have to get you home." Jey said taking my hand. "No, you have to help them." I cried. Jey and Jimmy looked at each other. And then we heard a scream. "Please go help them!" I cried. They nodded. "Naomi!" Jimmy yelled. She came out the car. "Why you-Oh my gosh Joelle are you okay?!" Naomi exclaimed as she ran towards me. "Yeah." I answered. "Where are you guys going?" Naomi asked. "We gonna go help Paige and the rest, drive her back to Roman." Jey said as he and Jimmy ran into the forest. "Lets go babygirl. Your daddy is worried sick about you." Naomi said. I nodded. _I'm coming daddy._  
  
 **Nobody's POV**  
  
Its been a week since the boys heard from the girls. They missed Monday Night Raw where Rose and Dean was suppose to take on AJ and Bray but Bray nor Rowan or Harper showed up. Galina didn't know about Joelle being with Bray. ( _Amen to that)_  Because they don't need the police in this cause then Bray might really disappear. Roman missed Rose and Paige's antics. He missed them yelling at each other. He missed telling them to stop being disgusting in front of his daughter. He missed being a father to them. And he misses his daughter. His own flesh and blood was pulled into this. And now Bray his brain-washed his only child into believing he doesn't love her. Seth and Dean haven't been the same neither. Sometimes, Dean would cry for Rose and he would beg on his hands and knees for Bray to give her back...to give all of them back. He missed all of them actually. Dean's ready to go into the forest and hunt for them himself.  
  
Seth misses Paige so much. They called Paige and Rose's mother, Brie and Nikki's family and Ellie's family but they begged them not to call the police because Bray would disappear of the face of the earth with their loved ones. Some fans know, the locker-room knows. Even AJ is hoping for them to come back. As much as she doesn't like Rose, Paige, Brie and Nikki no one deserves this. They heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Roman asked as he walked to the door. "Its Naomi." She said. "And me daddy," Joelle said. Roman almost tore the door of its hinges. "Joelle baby!" Roman said as he squeezed the life out of her. Tears came out of his eyes. "Rose told me to give this to you guys." Joelle said as he handed him the divas title. "Where are they?" Dean asked. "They're in the forest fighting the man." Joelle said. "What man?" Seth asked. "He has black hair and a long black beard and he has a something sticking out his pocket...oh and he has a stain on his shirt." Joelle said. "Harper." They muttered. "But cousin Jimmy and Jey are helping them, daddy." Joelle said. "I just got off the phone with Jimmy. He said that they're no where to be found." Naomi said. Dean whimpered. "But they said Harper was knocked out cold...so that means that they're hopefully still out there." Naomi said trying to keep the boys hopes alive. "They told me to tell you guys that if they're back by 4:00 then there not coming back or they're the d word." Joelle said. Seth almost choked. "The man helped us get out." Joelle said. "What man?" Roman asked. "The man with the long red beard." Joelle said. "Aunt Paige called him Rowan." Joelle said.  
  
Seth wanted to cry because he couldn't imagine having to bury his baby and his friends. "First we had a plan on what we would do on Monday but Bray said it was to risky to go so we didn't go and then Rowan said he's was going to leave the door open and we had 15 minutes to get out the house but Aunt Paige accidentally slammed the door so we had to run." Joelle said. Roman looked and saw a bruise on Joelle's arm. "Did they hit you?" Roman asked sternly. "No Harper grabbed me when I tried to protect Aunt Nikki from getting hit." Joelle said. "They would all make sure he wouldn't lay his hands on me. They would either beg or plead with Harper or they would take the hit for me." She said. Roman has some serious thank you's to say to them. "What else happened sweetie?" Naomi asked. "Bray told me never say anything or he would hurt them." Joelle said. "He's not going to hurt you anymore." Naomi said softly. "Joelle tell us." Roman said softly. "I think he raped Aunt Paige and Aunt Rose." Joelle cried. The room went silent. "He called them one by one and when they came back. Aunt Rose's shirt was ripped and she looked scared and Aunt Paige throat was red and she just stared ahead and didn't say anything for the rest of the day." Joelle cried. "He scared them daddy. Like mentally." Joelle said. Dean, Seth and Roman thought they was getting some where with Rose and Paige. This just brought them back to square -100. The emotional and physical scars they would have to deal with was going to be crazy. But they was ready for it.  
  
 **Warning: Sexual Content ahead! Skip if you don't like it!**  
  
 ** _Paige's POV_**  
  
We got out the cab and ran into the hotel. I ran into elevator and pressed the 6th floor. Room 608. I pounded on the door. Naomi opened the door. "Oh my god. Dean! Roman! Seth! They're here." Naomi yelled. They sprinted out the room and as soon as I made eye-contact with Seth I ran to him. "Paige! Oh my god. I'm so glad your okay." He said to me as he hugged me and buried his face into my hair. I cried tears of joy and sobbed into his chest. "Seth. You don't know what we went through there." I cried. "I know baby. Joelle told us." He said. He pulled back and kissed me passionately. I melted into the kiss. "Oh my god, Brie come here." Seth said to Brie. She came and he pulled her into a kiss. She was surprised but kissed back regardless. "I'm so glad you guys are back." Seth said as he hugged both of us. "I don't want to be here right now." I whimpered. "Come on." Seth said as he led us out the room. We went to Brie's hotel room. "Paige tell me. What he did to you?" Seth said softly. I shook my head. "I can't." I whimpered. "Paige-" Brie goes to say but I cut her off. "He hurt us! He raped me and Rose! I can't do this anymore... I don't want to live anymore. I just want the pain to stop!" I cried. "Paige do you trust us?" Seth asked. I nodded. "Let us take care of you." Brie said as she softly kissed my neck. "You guys won't hurt me right?" I asked shakily. "Of course not." Seth reassured. "Okay but don't be so rough okay?" I said. "Okay baby." Seth said as he grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me softly. I kissed him back. Brie kissed down my neck. My body tensed up. "Woah. Paige calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." Brie said as she lifted my shirt over my head. Seth gasped when he saw a big bruise on my stomach. He ran a hand over it and I winced. "Don't worry baby. We'll get them back." He said as he dropped down to his knees and kissed it.  
  
Brie and Seth led me to the bed. I laid in the middle of it. Brie took of my pants while Seth kissed me. Seth then moved to Brie and took her shirt off and sucked a hickey on her neck. I got up on my knees and took Seth's shirt off. I got off the bed and took Brie's pants off. They turned their attention to me and Brie pushed me back gently on the bed. Brie gently placed her lips on me. Seth ran a hand over my private area. I tensed up. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Seth asked. "Yeah I'm sure." I said softly. I was tense. "Relax sexy." Brie whispered as she ran her hands up and down my chest area. She unhooked my bra. Seth slipped my panties off of me. He ran a hand up my inner area. I let out a whimper. "Hurry up." I groaned. He chuckled. He licked a strip up me. I groaned. "Stop teasing." I whined. He laughed and started eating me. He stuck his tongue in my entrance and I raised my hips up. "Oh fuck." I moaned as he started tongue fucking me. He held my hips down and it was killing me that I couldn't move my hips. "Seth." I whimpered. I rested my hands over his. He started sucking on my clit. "Oh fuckkkkkk." I moaned as licked over it repeatedly. He spread my outer lips to get better access to my clit. He sucked on my clit and I found my whole body jerking and loud moans escaping my mouth. I was a shivering mess as Seth ate me out. "Brie. Sit on my face." I demanded. She put each leg on the side of my head and put her private area in my face. I licked a stripe up her and she shuddered. 5 minutes later, Seth stopped licking me and be got off me. "I wanna ride you." I said. He nodded.  
  
He laid down and held himself up for me to position myself on him. I moaned as I sunk down on him. He put his hands on my hips and I winced. "Sorry baby." He apologized. I nodded and lifted myself up and sunk back down. I moaned and Seth groaned. He had a firm grip on my hips so he was guiding me. He hit my spot and I moaned loudly. "Brie sit on his face." I said. Brie sat on Seth's face. I placed my hands on Seth's abdomen and bounced on him. Brie was moaning as Seth was eating her. Seth raised his hips and hit my spot again and I moaned. Brie leaned forward and grabbed my face and kissed me. I moaned in her mouth. Brie pulled back from the kiss. "Oh fuck Seth." Brie moaned. I sucked on her nipple and she moaned. Seth hit my spot and I was close. "Oh Seth, I'm close." I moaned as I bounced on him.. Brie leaned forward grabbed my hair. "You gonna come Paige?" Brie whispered. I nodded. She reached her hand forward and placed it on my clit and massaged it. "Oh fuck!" I moaned. Seth griped my hips harder and I guess he was close cause he started pounding into me. "OH FUCK!" I moaned. The pressure of Brie massaging my clit and Seth pounding into me was to much. "Fuck...Seth baby..I'm..ugh." I moaned as my orgasm hit me. "Fuck." Brie yelled. I'm guessing she came to. Seth kept pounding into me until he came with a a call of my name and a loud moan. Seth pulled out of me and I laid on top of him. I rolled off of him so he could throw the condom away. Me and Brie cuddled up to each other as he was away. Seth turned the light off and got in next to me. I was in the middle of both of them. "I love you guys." I whispered. "We love you too." Brie mumbled. I felt Seth kiss the back off my neck and mumbled 'goodnight' and then I was out.  
  
 ** _Rose's POV_**  
  
"Rose baby...I'm so glad your okay." Dean said as he hugged me tightly. I felt wetness and I knew he was crying. I cried into his shirt. "Its okay baby, your back with me." Dean reassured in my hair. I pulled back from his chest and looked at him. I wiped his tears away. "Don't cry." I said weakly. "Don't tell me 'don't cry' I missed you and Nikki so much and I thought he was going to take all of you for-" He says but I cut him off by kissing him passionately. "But he didn't Dean we're all here and I'm not going anywhere." I reassured. "Nikki get your ass over and give me a hug." Dean said. Nikki came over and gave him a hug. Dean hugged her tightly. Dean opened his arms and motioned for me to come in. "Oh my god, I missed you guys so much." Dean said into our hair. We pulled back. "Come on lets go in the room." He said as he grabbed me and Nikki's hand and guided us into the room. Dean closed the door after us and we sat on the bed. "Why'd do it?" I asked as I looked at him. "Why'd I'd do what?" Dean asked confused. "Why'd you say that you cheated on me when I know you didn't?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest. Dean sighed and said "Because Bray said that if we left you guys alone, he'd leave you guys alone but it was obviously just a plan to get you guys alone and strike." "Why would you believe Bray out of all people?" Nikki asked exasperated. "Because I wanted Rose to live happily like without having to look over her shoulder thinking that Bray would get her. I just want her to be happy." Dean said. "  
  
But Dean I am happy with you. Fuck Bray, okay? I want you and only you Dean. We'll take Bray on together, not separate. Do you understand me?" I say to him. He nodded. "God, I love you." He said as he pulled me into him and kissed me all over my face. "Stop it." I giggled. He pulled Nikki on him and did the same thing to her. Nikki started giggling and she playfully pushed his face away. "Rose?" Dean said. I hummed. "I know what Harper did to you and Paige." He said quietly. I froze. "Its okay baby." He said as he pulled me in closer to him. "I think that all of you need to go to therapy." Dean said quietly. I stood up abruptly. "Hell no!" I said. "Rose listen to him. We know that you and Paige have been through worst stuff in the past and the guys just want to help." Nikki said. "But Nik-" I go to say but she cuts me off. "Its just a matter of time before all of the pressure really ways on your in the worst way possible." She said while giving me her look. "Fine." I said in defeat. "I doubt Paige is going to go." I said. "Don't worry about that Paige, Seth and Brie got her." Dean said. "Now go clean yourselves up and Rose let Nikki clean your cuts while I go talk to Roman." Dean said as he kissed me and Nikki. We nodded as he walked out the room. "Come on." Nikki said as she pulled my hand and dragged me towards the bathroom. "Maybe, we could have some fun while we're at it." Nikki said as she winked at me from over her shoulder. "Or maybe we could start it now." I said as I turned her around crushed my lips on hers. "I like the sound of that." She said seductively as she pushed me into the bathroom and locked the door.  
  
 ** _Ellie's POV_**  
  
Naomi walked me to Dolph's door. We walked in silence. "Hey. I know that we never really talked or anything but nobody deserves what happened to you Rose, Paige and The Bellas and if you need a friend just know I'll always be here to talk." Naomi said. I looked at her and smiled. "Thank you. Its so nice to have a friend after all of that. People are afraid of me because I'm friends with The Shield and they think I'm snobby because I hang with The Bellas and they think I'm crazy because I hang out with Rose and Paige. I mean you can't judge a person because of the gimmick in the WWE." I say as I shake my head. Naomi nodded. "Yeah your right. There all nice people." She says. I nodded. We stopped at Nick's room. "Thanks for walking me here." I say. "Your welcome girl. I'll catch you later." She says as she walks away. I knock on Nick's door. "Its open." He yelled. I opened the door and walked in and closed the door quietly. "Did they show up yet?" He asked as he sat there on the couch. He sounded miserable. "Yeah, they arrived a few minutes ago." I answered. He quickly got up and turned around. "Ellie!" He exclaimed as he ran around the couch and over to me. He gave me a big hug. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. I should've never walked away from y'all and maybe you wouldn't have been-" I cut him off by placing my lips on his. He was shocked at first and then I realized what I was doing. "Oh my god Nick! I'm sorry its just that-" I frantically explain but he places his lips on mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back. "You don't how long I've been waiting to do that." He said as he pulled away and rested his forehead on mine. "Well, you should have did it along time ago." I giggled. He smiled and pulled back. "Movie?" He asked. "Sure." I answered as he led me to the couch. I know these calm, relaxing moments aren't going to last _for along time_.

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

 

 ** _Rose's POV_**  
  
"I don't want to go in there." [I](http://pbs.twimg.com/media/BvBv8QJCcAIo1jG.jpg) said as I stood outside the arena. "Can you just be cooperative please?" Roman said. "No. They're going to stare at us like we're freaks." [Paige](http://dailywrestlingnews.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/paige2.jpg) said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "No they won't." [Nikki](http://www.eonline.com/eol_images/Entire_Site/2015110/rs_560x415-150210152258-1024.total-divas-valentines-nikki-bella.jpg) reassured. "Yes they will." I said. "When did you guys ever care what people said about y'all?" [Brie](http://www.eonline.com/eol_images/Entire_Site/2015021/rs_1024x759-150121141640-1024-2total-divas-look-for-less.ls.12115.jpg) said. "Since we have bruises on us." Paige deadpanned. Brie was going to say something but she just sighed and pursed her lips. "Come on we have to prepare for our match." Dean said. "Guys. I promise nobody would say anything to you." [Ellie](http://stealherstyle.net/wp-content/uploads/2014/08/perrieedwardsskort.jpg) said. She looks beautiful today. "How could you be so sure?" Paige asked. "Vince said if anybody who your not comfortable with asks you questions, makes you uncomfortable or snoops to much it'll be consequences. And I heard if Bray or any of the Wyatts try to come near you they would be arrested since you placed a restraining order on them." Ellie explained. "Alright fine." I said giving up. We walked into the arena and as soon as we started walking everyone's eyes were on us. I grabbed Dean's arm. "Their staring already." I whispered to Dean. "Ignore them." He said. "Don't you people have better things to do then stare?" Nikki hissed. Some people went back to whatever they were doing, while some continued to look to stare. "You heard her mind your damn business." Paige hissed. "Calm down." I told her as I grabbed her hand. We walked to the divas locker-room. "You guys will be okay?" Roman asked. "Yeah." I said. "Alright, you know where we are." Dean said as he kissed me and Nikki but he gave me a longer kiss than her. Seth kissed Paige and Brie. They said their goodbyes to Ellie. We walked inside the locker-room and nobody was there. "Thank god." I said.  
  
After 5 minutes, we were all sitting in silence. "You know Ellie since you got here I wanted to fuck the shit out of you." Paige said. I laughed at her but agreed. "Us too because hell, your hot as fuck." Nikki said. "Your hot as hell too." Ellie smirked. Fun Ellie was coming out play. I got up and kissed the shit out of her. And damn she was a good ass kisser. I moaned into her mouth as she massaged my tongue with hers. I took her blazer off and threw it on the floor. "Well, we'll just leave you guys alone." Nikki said voice laced in jealously. I'll make it up to her later. "Get some Rose." Paige yelled. I threw my middle finger up behind my back. She laughed and I heard the door close. "I'm going to wreck you." I hissed out. "Give it your best shot." Ellie smirked. I smirked at her. I grabbed her and threw her on the couch. She unbuttoned her shorts and I helped her out of them. She pulled me up again and kissed me harshly. She pulled me up with her and took my shirt off. She kissed all over my chest and she left a mark on me. She took my pants off and threw them a side. We were both in our bra and panties. We literally swallowing each others faces. "Hey Rose, we was wondering if-" A voice said but stopped in mid-sentence.  
  
I turned my head and saw both Usos. Ellie squealed and dove behind the couch. "Uh-hey?" I said as I grabbed a pillow to cover myself. "Well, we was wondering if we could borrow your I-pod real quick." Jimmy asked nervously. "Oh yeah sure. Its right there." I said pointing to where I had my stuff at. Jey quickly went and got it. "Um thanks." Jimmy said as he turned around. "If you need a third partner you know where to find me." Jey winked before Jimmy pulled him out the room. "How embarrassing?" I groaned as I shoved my face into the pillow. "Tell me about it." Ellie said. We quickly got dressed and exited the room. "Your lips are swollen." Ellie smirked. "So are yours." I said. "So is it going to be a next time?" Ellie asked. "Definitely and this time no interruptions." I smirked. "Later sexy." She said as she walked down the hall. "Later." I yelled .  
  
Someone tapped my shoulder. "Here's your script." The stage manager said and walked away. I was confused because me and Paige don't get scripts. That's right we're that great we get to do what we want! Sometimes. I looked through it and gasped. "Bloody hell! That straight-edged idiot." I hissed. I stormed through the halls looking for Punk. "Punk!" I shouted. "Rose! Did you see this bullshit?" Paige asked. "Yes I did. Dean's going to kill me." I grumbled as I ran a hand through my hair. "Seth's going to kill me." Paige whined. "The only reasonable person would probably be Roman." I said. I spotted Punk down the hallway. "Punk!" I yelled. He froze and started walking a little faster. "Punk! Get your ass over here." Paige growled. He stopped and turned around. "How may I help you beautiful ladies today?" He smiled. "What is the meaning of this?!" Paige hissed. "Oh that." He smirked. "Well, you two are extremely beautiful and you two are really close to the Shield. So I figured I could mess with them by using you two." He explained.  
  
"Okay, so why are we sitting on your lap?" Paige asked. "The thing is that I was talking about mentioning this to Bryan and Vince was walking pass and over heard it and said 'this would be a great addition to the story-line' and walked away." Punk explained. "We are so dead." Paige groaned. "Hey! Look on the bright side you got the best in the world by your side. Your already divas champion-I mean Co- diva champions and think about the opportunity's that can open up for you two." Punk said as he patted our shoulders and walked away. "He has a good point." Paige sighed. I nodded. We walked to the locker-room and changed into our [attire.](http://static.tumblr.com/0b74a17a83b78efa77741983f0fb1a26/knuwnn1/cCNnq0tnh/tumblr_static_1hx01a9ojo00wk88kkg8owokg.jpg) We walked towards the boys locker-room with our titles on our shoulders. They were already outside, preparing for their match. "Hey babe." I said to Dean as I walked over to Dean. "Hey babe." He said. I smiled at him. "What happened now?" He asked. "What are you talking about?" I asked innocently. He smirked and shook his head. I noticed the camera was on us, probably taking pictures of us. "So what happened?" He asked. "Well, there's been a certain change to me and Paige's story-line." I said. "And that is?" He said asked. "Well we've been put in a story-line with Punk." I said as I looked at him. I looked at my title and he I knew he wasn't happy. "Babe?" I asked as I went to look at him. He wasn't there no more. He was walking up ahead.  
  
"Hey don't be mad at me please. I'll try to do something to fix it." I pouted. He kept walking. I stepped in front of him. He walked around me. I could tell we was reaching the spot where they make there entrance. "Baby." I whined. I heard the crowd scream and holler when they saw me and Dean. "Why are you mad at me?" I whimpered. "I didn't do anything wrong to you." I said as tears came into my eyes. I sniffled. A tear came out my eye and I wiped it. The crowd aw'ed. "Hey douche-bag! She's crying." A fan yelled. I looked towards the floor and sniffled. "Look at me." He said. I looked at him and wiped my eyes. "Aw baby, I'm sorry." He said as he pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I love you and I'm sorry I overreacted." He said as he kissed my forehead. I leaned up and kissed him. He cupped my face in his hands and I heard the crowd cheer. "Ew." I heard someone say. I looked and saw it was Seth. "Well, ew your face." I shoot back. "Your sister loves my face." Seth smirked. "That's her not me." I said. I saw the camera following us and I knew he was filming. "Where's Paige?" I asked. "Her and Roman are being slow so I left them." He said. I opened my mouth to say something but I was cut off by Dean and Seth being blasted on to the floor. I screamed when I saw it was the Wyatts. "Stop!" I screamed. "Roman!" I screamed as towards down the hall. "Leave them alone!" I yelled. They weren't listening. "Bray! Stop." I yelled. They kept hitting them. I guess I have to take matters into my own hands.  
  
I tried to pull Harper off but he pushed me back. "HELP!" I screamed. I pulled Harper off of Seth. "Rowan stop please!" I whispered as I pulled him back. Fucking referees and security finally came and pulled Bray off of Dean. They went to attack again but I shielded Dean and Seth. "Stop!" I yelled. "You've done enough." I said. I heard Dean groan in pain. I held his hand and Seth's hand. "Its never enough until I have you and Paige." He sickly smiled. "Bray. We. Don't. Want. You! Why can't you understand that!" I cried out. That seemed to anger him more cause they started attacking again. "STOP!" I yelled. I started crying. "Bray! STOP!" I screamed. "What are you doing this for?! Your fighting for nothing!" I yelled. "I'm fighting for you and your sister." He said. "We. don't want. you." I said slowly repeating myself. "But you will." He smiled. It made me shiver. "Go to hell." I hissed out. I went on the floor. "Seth? Dean? Are you okay?" I asked. Seth groaned in pain. I heard Bray laugh. I held his and Dean's hand a little tighter because this guy was seriously freaking me out! "Little lamb just come home." Bray laughed. "No. Your a monster. Stay the hell away from me and Paige and our friends." I yelled. "And stay away from them." I said as I glared at him. "Come. home." He said reaching out to me. "You need to go now." Roman's deep voice said. The referee's started pushing them away. "I WILL HAVE YOU TWO!" Bray yelled as he was being pushed away. I started crying. _Why won't he leave us alone?_  
  
"Seth?" I heard Roman say. I squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. I squeezed Dean's hand and he weakly squeezed back. He was bleeding from his mouth and nose. "Baby, I'm so sorry!" I said crying. "Why are you crying?" He asked. "This is my fault." I cried. He groaned in pain. "Come on, lets get you up." I said. I helped him up and wrapped my arm around his waist and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He was heavy but I had to help him. The crowd cheered when Dean and Seth got up. I knew this was going to be all over the internet. We started walking down the hall towards the trainers room. "Can you not put all your weight on me?" I asked. "Well, I'm sorry, I can't help it." Dean said sarcastically. We got to the trainers room and me and Roman stood outside. "What happened?" Roman asked. "Dean was mad at me because of the story-line change me and Paige had so I followed him to where you guys make your entrance at. And then he forgave me and then we started kissing-" I explained but was cut off by Roman. "Of course you were." He said. I glared at him. "Okay. Okay. Continue." He said. "Like I was saying we started kissing then Seth came and he was all like ew and then we started playfully arguing and then out of no where Bray and them came and started attacking them." I finished.   
  
"Its all my fault." I say. "No its not." Roman said as he hugged me. "If I didn't follow him, you guys would've been in your match-" I cut myself off. "The match! Oh shit Vince is going to kill us." I said as I rubbed my hands over my face. "I doubt that he would." Roman said. "Oh my god, were they recording?" I asked. "Yeah." Roman says. "Now everyone knows something is going between us and Bray!" I exclaimed. "Rose, calm down." Roman says. "This is all my fault Roman! They keep bothering you guys cause we communicate with you." I say. "Rose-" Roman says. "I don't want to be the reason you guys get hurt...maybe we shouldn't hang out anymore." I say. Roman gave me a look. "Roman, don't give me that look. I don't want you guys getting hurt. And...tell Dean we're done." I say as I walk pass him quickly down the hall. I heard him sigh and open the door to the trainers room. I walked back to the trainers room and listened outside the door. "Dean man." I heard Roman say. "What happened? Where's Rose?" He asked. "She left." Roman said. "Why?" Dean asked. "She said she doesn't want to be friends with us anymore because her problems is getting us hurt." Roman said. "...And she said she doesn't like seeing you and Seth get hurt because of her and Dean...she said she doesn't want to see you anymore." Roman said. It was silent. "What did you say?" Dean asked. "She said she doesn't want to see you anymore because she doesn't want you getting hurt." Roman sighed. "ARE YOU LYING TO ME? DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!" Dean yelled. "Dean, I'm not lying." Roman sighed. I sighed and stopped listening.  
  
"Such a shame you had to do that lamb." A voice said. "Get away from me." I said lowly. "Come with me." Bray said. "No." I said. "COME WITH ME." He yelled as he tightened his  grip on me. "Your hurting me." I whimpered. "I won't say it again lamb. Come. with. me. now." Bray said lowly tightened his grip more. "Bray stop your hurting me." I whimpered. He started dragging me. "Let go off me." I growled. He kept his dragging me. "ROMAN! HELP ME." I yelled as I tried pull out his grip. I felt a sharp pain in on my cheek. "Did you just hit me?" I whimpered. Bray just kept on dragging me. "HELP! HELP ME! SOMEONE GET HIM AWAY FROM ME." I screamed. "Bray. Let her go now." I heard a voice say. I then realized we was too far away from the trainers room for it to be Roman, Dean or Seth, its no way they would hear me. I looked and saw it Orton. "Or what Orton?" Bray challenged. "Hm? I could've sworn there was a restraining order on you. Do you want to get arrested?" Orton smiled as he pulled out his phone. Bray looked at me and then at him. He pushed me towards Orton who quickly caught me. "I will get you my little lamb or your sister." Bray whispered as he walked away. I started crying. "Come on. Where's your friends at?" Orton asked me as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Their in the-the trainers room-room." I sobbed out. Randy walked me to the trainers room. He knocked on the door. "Orton what do you-" Seth opened the door and I ran into his arms and started sobbing. "Woah Rose, what happened? What did you do to her?" Seth growled, glaring at Orton.  
  
"I ain't do nothing man! Wyatt was dragging her off to god know's where and she was screaming, I heard her so I went and helped her out." Orton said. I heard Seth sigh. "Well thanks man." Seth said as he closed the door. I held on to him tight. "Rose, calm down." Seth said as he ran his hand through my hair. I was still sobbing. "Seth man- what happened?!" Dean voices said. "Wyatt tried to get to her again." Seth sighed. "Is that Paige or Rose?" Dean asked. "Rose." Seth answered. "Rose baby, come here." Dean's voice coo'ed. I ran to him. "He hit me." I cried. "He did what?!" Dean yelled. "He slapped me." I said as I held my face up and moved my hair out the way so he can see the bruise. He touched it and I winced. "I'm going to kill him." Dean growled. "I'm tired of the Wyatts!" Seth shouted angrily. "We're going to end this." Roman's deep voice said, angrily. "No your not." I said. "This not your problem to fight. Its mines and Paige's. We don't want you guys getting hurt or anyone else." I say. "Your fight is my fight." Dean said. "And Paige's fight is my fight." Seth said. "You two are like my sisters and he not going to continue doing this to you two." Roman said. "So if Wyatt wants a war he has a big one coming his way." Dean growled.  _Oh boy, there is going to be a war in the WWE. Vince, Stephanie, Triple HHH I hope your ready for this one._


	21. Chapter 21

 

 ** _Paige's POV_**  
  
I woke up and my stomach immediately pushed all the food I ate, up. I covered my mouth and ran to the bathroom. I threw up everything I ate last night. I felt Seth grabbed my hair and held it back while I puked. I finished puking and I leaned into Seth, panting. "Baby, are you okay?" Seth asked. I shook my head. "How about we stand up?" Seth said. I nodded. I got up and almost fell back down but Seth caught me. "Paige, are you good?" Seth asked concerned. I nodded and held on to him as I got up. I walked into the room and got my phone and went back in the bathroom. "I'm going to go brush my teeth." I said to Seth. He looked at me worriedly but nodded his head. I grabbed my toothbrush and started brushing my teeth again. I started feeling dizzy again but I shook it off. After, I finished brushing my teeth I went to go flush my vomit. I looked and noticed it looked weird. I took a picture of it. _I know why would you take a picture of your vomit but it looks real weirder than normal._ I flushed the toilet. My stomach started hurting more but I ignored it again. I leaned up against the sink and went through my Twitter. I saw a tweet that said 'this is storyline between, The Wyatts, Paige and Rose and The Shield is fake.' I rolled my eyes and re-tweeted it and said 'okay whatever you say. - P' I kept scrolling through Twitter. ignoring my stomach pains. 'Seth Rollins and Paige is just a couple for the story-line.' I read out loud. I re-tweeted it saying 'actually we were just on a date last night  <3 isn't that right babe? **WWERollins**  oh and you don't believe me I have the picture to prove it. - P' I attached this [picture](http://image.aimoo.com/196edf35-71e2-45d6-87c3-a8ed8513b606/NewType/e7f5851c-f97e-4c69-bc36-3fc0754c56bc/2015224857583.png) and pressed the retweet button.   
  
The retweet got alot of comments and favorites. People were saying 'I knew it!' and 'oh my god my power couple is finally real #saige' and ' i knew #saige was real now only if rose and dean was real.' I went to create a new tweet 'lets not forget about my power-couple rosa-brose <3 and the name is like that because if you didn't know Rose's real name is Rosalina - P.' I attached this [picture](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/4d/50/63/4d5063b1fea9dc8a94b5cb6f49244e82.jpg) and sent the tweet out. Twitter started going insane. My stomach pains got worst. I crumpled to the floor holding my stomach. "Paige, are you okay in there?" Seth asked me through the door. "No." I groaned. He opened the door and ran over to me. "Baby, whats wrong with you?" He asked concerned. "I don't but I think I can sleep it off babe." I said in pain. He helped me off the ground and to the bedroom. "Just take these two pills and you should feel better." Seth said as he handed me the pills and the water. I took the pills and swallowed them with the water and laid down.    
  
I awoke in a room...that wasn't mine. I heard a slithering sound like a snake was in here. I turned on the lights and looked around in panic, but I didn't see no snakes. "What the hell?" I mumbled. I saw a mirror on the other side of the room. As I walked I kept hearing the hisses. I looked in the mirror and screamed. My hair had snakes in it. I tried to snake them out but then I realized that the snakes was connected to my hair. My eyes were an endless pit of black darkness. I felt panic bubbling in me. The lights starting flickering on and off and my hands started glowing. The room started to shake. The door busted open and I saw Seth come towards me with his eyes closed. "Paige calm down." Seth said. "Calm down! You want me to calm down when there are snakes in my hair and my eyes are pitch black!" I yelled. I felt myself getting angry and I looked at my eyes and saw fire in them. "Paige sweetie? Calm down." I heard someone say. "Mum?" I asked. "Yes darling." She asked. I felt myself calming down. When I opened my eyes, I didn't have anymore snakes in my hair and my eyes wasn't black anymore.  
"Mum, why do I have fire on my hands?" I asked as I looked towards her. "Throw it." She said simply. "What?" I asked confused. "Throw it towards, Seth." She said. "Are you out of your mind?! I could kill him!" I exclaimed. "Paige just do it." Seth said. I looked at him as if he was crazy but he seemed sure, so I did. I watched as the fire soared threw the air and at Seth. It seemed to get closer to him. I grew frightened thinking he was about to die but he rose his hand and water shot threw his hand and straight towards the fire. I looked at him in shock. "What the hell is going on?" I demanded. "How about you come downstairs and we'll tell you." Seth said as he outstretched his hand towards me. I hesitated on taking his hand. "Babe, I'm not going tot hurt you." He said softly. I stepped forward and took his hand. When our hands made connect it started to glow a white color. "Why is our hands glowing?" I asked confused. "It happens when two people find their true loves." He smiled. I smiled at him too.  
  
He took me to a room were Dean, Roman, Nikki, Brie, Ellie, Rose and Nick sat. I sat down next to Rose. "Do you have any idea what's going on here?" Rose whispered to me. "No freakin' clue." I said. "Okay girls, I'm going to cut to the chase." Our mother said. "You two are descendants of the Greek god Hades and the Greek goddesses Medusa, Athena and Aphrodite." Our mother said. Rose snorted and I stared at her. "Your joking right?" Rose asked. "Nope." Our mother said. "You expect us to believe that we're somehow related to Aphrodite." Rose asked in disbelief. Our mother nodded. I snorted. "So why you didn't tell us this sooner?" I asked as I looked at her. "Because you were to young to understand." She sighed. "Isn't Hades the god of the underworld?" Rose asked. Dean nodded. "So we have control of the underworld?" I asked. "Basically you do but if you bring anyone back to life it has a very violent or mental affect on them." Brie said. I turned to her. "So you know what all of this is?" I asked her. She nodded. I nodded. "So is there a reason why I had fire coming out my hands?" I asked. "Well you and Rose are elementals but you two control every power an elemental can have." Seth explained. "So basically you guys are one of the most powerful supernaturals to exist." Dean said. "So what are you guys?" Rose asked. "I'm a descendant to Greek God 'Ares' who is the god of war." Roman explained. "I am a descendant of Poseidon but I have an strong control of the water element and I also have a very weird control over animals." Dean said. "I am a Kamaitachi." Seth said. "What the hell is that?" I asked. 

"A Kamaitachi is are mischievous creatures who go around causing small cuts to people but they then return and coat the small scratches with an ointment that makes it so the injured person doesn't feel pain. The trio use razor sharp claws to cause these injuries and they travel together in a gust of wind. One knocks someone off balance, one cuts, and one heals and then they disappear. Afterwards, the victim is left with bleeding wounds with no pain." Seth explained. "So whose the other 2 people you travel with?" I asked. "AJ and Bryan." He mumbled. "What was the first one?" I asked. "AJ." He said. "Why are you traveling with her?" I asked. "Because she was always in our group." He said. I rolled my eyes and pursed my lips. "I'm a Kitsune which is a trickster spirit." Ellie said. "And we are descendants from the Roman goddess Diana, who is the goddess and hunting of the moon." Nikki said. "And we are also phoenix's. I am a fire phoenix and Nikki is the ice phoenix." Brie added on. "And what are you?" I asked as I turned to look at my mother. "You will find out soon but take some time to take in the information you just discovered." My mother said. "Your father made these whips for you two." Our mother said as she gave us a whip that had 8 heads and 8 tails. "This once was a dragon but your father transformed it into a whip." Our mother explained. "When one head is cut off it will grow back on." She said. Me and Rose nodded. "You may all go." She as she dismissed us. _One question I only have is what the hell is going on._

 


End file.
